Neverland
by aqueenofokay
Summary: Sequel to La La Land. They thought it was over...But the Devil is just getting started and he hasn't even gotten to the best part yet; changing reality.
1. Chapter 1

"Imagine yourself on a train...You have somewhere very important to be and time is running out despite how fast you are hurtling towards your destination. You see, time doesn't care, though. You might think you have more time or less but it ticks at the same speed no matter what. You are to blame for being late. You think that you never have enough time, do you? Maybe if I just did this or prayed to this god, I would have enough time is what you think, but that won't happen because time listens to no one." Time had paused then, leaning forward to take a sip from his strawberry milkshake. The diner was quiet at this time of night, the world outside the window an odd shade of orange. Rain dripped down the neon illuminated window. "Anyways, you are on a train that just can't quite seem to go fast enough and you gaze out the window and suddenly in the reflection, you see something. Is it someone or something you wanted to see? Or does it surprise you? Either way, the question is, does this change your path? Is it a warning? Or encouragement? And what if I told you that this reflection is a window into the past? You are are seeing something that happened in the past in this exact moment."

"I think that depends on what you see." The God of Revenge had said, dipping a French fry into a pile of ketchup on his plate.

"Let's say that you see someone who is dead. Does your path change?"

"Yes. Because seeing someone dead probably means that you yourself will die soon. This is silly. It doesn't make sense, Luke."

"Even if you love this soul? And what if they are telling you that you have to stay on the train no matter what because your own death waits for you? Would you give up what you are in a rush for?"

"No." Jonathan had leant back in his seat, his fingernails tapping against his glass. "Because time doesn't care. Death comes when it comes. No point in fighting it."

"Ugh...You're useless. Apollo likes these questions a lot more." Luke had sighed. "Are you going to eat those?" Luke had pointed to Jonathan's plate which he pushed towards him. "Have you seen Evan recently? I'm a bit...concerned about him."

"Why? Evan is fine."

"No...No, he isn't. Take care of him, Jonathan. You are about to make a difficult choice. Let what is dead stay dead."

Now, the bright Los Angeles sun rose over the sparkling ocean. Life filled the city. Palm trees reached for the bright blue sky, cars passing underneath them towards sparkling destinations. One of these cars was an old blue chevy, the engine rumbling at stop lights before roaring back to life as the driver stepped on the gas. The paint sparkled in the hot summer light, a gentle cool breeze drifting through the open windows as the car drove past the beach. On a day like this, it made sense if someone would feel like they were missing out. The car pulled over as the driver reached for his phone in his pocket, snapping a picture of the busy beach.

Jonathan wasn't sure why he kept taking pictures of the daytime, Evan wasn't around to enjoy them anymore. Maybe it was because it was a habit, but it was mostly because he wasn't over what happened yet. How could anyone move past that? After what he had seen, he didn't want to see another God ever again but in a city like this, he was bound to see them constantly.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he put the car back into drive and continued down the street. He found himself going for drives more often now, the wind whipping through the open windows and the roar of the engine deafening to him, drowning out the sounds of the world around him. He could go anywhere, but he always came back to L.A. There wasn't anything for him here anymore but he kept coming back. He would drive all the way to Arizona only to turn back around and come back by the time night fell on the sprawling city. Time wasn't around anymore, and Nyx was gone. He didn't want to see Tyler ever again and everyone else meant nothing to him. Even Dionysus. He wanted to keep driving, to keep driving till he couldn't anymore but he kept turning around as if there would be meaning when he came back.

Maybe he kept coming back because he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but something was different. It didn't fit into the normality that had settled back onto the world. Maybe once he knew what it was, he could leave but for now, he found himself back on the highway, the wind pulling at his hoodie as the car sped up. Today he had no destination. He would go where he felt in the moment. For now, he was content to keep going straight. When he got close to the edge of the city, he turned off the highway, coming to a stop at a red light next to a sleek orange sports car.

"Hey!" A voice called out over the roar of the engines. Jonathan turned to see Marcel sitting in the driver's seat of the orange car. He smiled slightly as the light turned green and the orange car sped down the street. Glad for a distraction from his thoughts, he stepped on the gas and followed the trickster God, catching up to him as he turned suddenly onto a quieter street. Jonathan followed, the car in front of him slowing to a stop. A few moments later, the God got out of the car, motioning for Jonathan to do the same.

"What?" Jonathan called out as he got out, leaning against the open door.

"Have you heard the rumours?" Marcel asked as he walked towards him, leaning against the hood of the blue car.

"No. And I don't want to. I especially don't want to hear them from you. I've had enough of Gods." Jonathan spat as he started to get back into his car. Marcel stopped him before he closed the door. "Fuck off." Jonathan warned, his hand ready to grab the knife hidden in his right boot.

"I think you should go pay Tyler a visit." Marcel said, his tone too dark for the cheerful words.

"No."

"Not even to ask Dionysus if anyone else has stopped by recently?" Marcel's smile widened, clearly enjoying taunting the other God.

"I said fuck off, Marcel!" Jonathan yanked the door from his grasp and closed it. He put the car in reverse and backed out of the alley to the street, not looking back till he was far away. "He's fucking with me…" Jonathan decided, his grip tightening on the steering wheel. "He's fucking with me." He repeated with more certainty.

Jonathan suddenly turned the car around, driving back to the highway. "Fuck this city." Once on the highway, he sped up, driving east till there was no more buildings but open desert around him. This time he would keep driving. This time he wouldn't turn around. Those Gods wanted to mess with him, they must still be pissed about what happened.

Jonathan knew that they weren't supposed to talk about it. No one was allowed to talk about it. A few weeks ago, he had tried to talk to Brock about what happened but he had frozen up and walked away from Jonathan as if he were a stranger. Jonathan hadn't spoken to him since. Brock seemed scared, he seemed captured. He wasn't the same anymore. Something had happened but Jonathan didn't know what. His hand tightened on the wheel, shaking his head. It wasn't his business and he shouldn't care anymore. He wanted nothing to do with Tyler after what he made him do. He had Evan's blood on his hands now because Tyler was a coward. He wanted to wake Evan up, wanted him to live with the guilt and the pain. He didn't know tired Evan was. He didn't want to let him sleep. Jonathan prayed that he had listened and didn't go back for the Night God. He couldn't even think about what he would do if that happened. He didn't want Evan to suffer, but he also couldn't let him go a second time.

Jonathan turned off the highway, not realising till now how far he had driven and how low the sun had gotten in the desert sky. He drove down the quiet road, dust and cacti lining the hot pavement. Jonathan reached for the radio, hoping that with loud music, his thoughts would be drowned out and he would keep driving into the night. The sky was turning a dark colour of red, the clouds looking like clots of blood and flesh. Jonathan never liked how the desert looked at this hour of day, feeling more like he was in a hellish landscape than California. Cacti looked like figures, still and watching in the darkening light. The nighttime wasn't beautiful anymore to Jonathan. It was disturbing.

Jonathan's eyes looked up, seeing something large on the road illuminated by his headlights. "Fuck!" Jonathan swerved, the tyres throwing up the dust at the side of the road before Jonathan managed to get the car back on the empty road. It was now that Jonathan noticed how quiet the road was, the silence hanging heavy over the dark. "The hell was that?" Jonathan caught his breath and pushed open the car door, looking back down the road.

Some large lay on the pavement. It wasn't a human. Jonathan walked down the road cautiously, reaching for the golden dagger in his boot. After everything that had happened, he wasn't going to go anywhere without one now.

It was a pig. A dead pig. Ripped from throat to hind legs, blood spilling onto the hot pavement. The stench made Jonathan gag. Its eyes were wide open, having died full of fear. Maggots crawled among its spilt organs. Jonathan stared down at the dead pig, knowing that this wasn't just road kill. It was meant for him.

Jonathan looked up, his gaze searching the the empty desert. Among the dying heatwaves floating over the earth, Jonathan could have sworn that he saw someone out there, looking back at him. Jonathan knew that he had seen that figure before, had seen those bent backwards legs and bloody horns before. "What do you fucking want?" Jonathan screamed at the devil. A laugh echoed over the dust. Jonathan knew what he had to do. He ran back to his car, fighting down the feeling of dread building inside of him. He started up the car, barely closing the door before he stepped on the gas and spun the car around. The blue car sped past the dead pig and roared back down the way it had come.

"It was back just before Rome fell...The Roman gods were finding dead pigs. No one ever found out where they came from but everyone knew they were threats. Then Rome fell and no one cared about the Roman Gods anymore." Luke had explained once. Jonathan couldn't remember why they were talking about it. Another thought pushed that one away. Something knew that he would drive down that road when he didn't know that he would. And worse...Did it have something to do with what Marcel told him? Did something not want him to go to Tyler's club? He decided to ignore the threat and go there.

"Imagine yourself on a train...You have somewhere very important to be and time is running out despite how fast you are hurtling towards your destination. You see, time doesn't care, though. You might think you have more time or less but it ticks at the same speed no matter what. You are to blame for being late…"

"Yeah yeah, Luke." Jonathan waved his hand as if Luke were sitting in the car beside him. "Time doesn't care." Jonathan only slowed down when he reached the highway, not wanting to crash into some innocent human just trying to get home after a long day. The city grew up around him as he drove, bright lights reflecting off his car. He turned off the highway, driving through the busy L.A streets.

Turning onto the small street, the sidewalk beside the club was packed with people, all waiting to get inside. He had heard all of the talk about this club. Humans thought it was magical. Dancing girls that seemed to glow, a bartender who could make any drink that seemed to make everyone feel wonderful no matter what their troubles were and an owner in a sleek suit and bright eyes that pulled you in. Some humans said that if the owner liked you, he could give them anything. It was that rumour that made Jonathan wonder; what could war give that was so wonderful? The blue car came to a stop out front of the club. Jonathan checked the dagger in his boot and pulled a handgun from the glove compartment, tucking it inside his jacket. Getting out of the car, a rotten apple crunched under his boot. He looked down at it, the black goo oozing out from under his shoe. Scraping his shoe off on the pavement, he hurried up to the bouncer who recognised him and let him in.

Jonathan pushed through the crowd, wondering if he should find Tyler. He looked up at the stairs but decided that he couldn't face him. So he made his way to the bar, finding Brock there, illuminated by blue neon light, surrounded by glasses and bottles.

"I need to talk to you." Jonathan didn't even say hello.

"J-Jon? W-What are you doing here?" Brock seemed surprised, his eyes glancing nervously to the stairs.

"I just said. I need to talk to you. Outside." Jonathan didn't wait for him, only turning his back and headed back to the door. He knew that Dionysus would follow. He always did. Once outside, the thump of the music now dimmer, he could hear himself think. Brock stepped out, following Jonathan a little ways down the sidewalk away from the crowds.

"What's going on?"

"Who's been here?" Jonathan snapped. Brock seemed confused.

"What does that mean? I don't know! Tyler's got so many people coming in and out recently, how am I supposed to keep track of them all?" Brock cried. Jonathan grit his teeth. "You've been such a dick since…" No one was supposed to talk about it.

"Did Tyler go back on his word?" Jonathan said quietly. Brock froze. His silence should have answered him but Jonathan didn't want his answer. He didn't want to know what Tyler had done but he had to force those words out. "Did he wake Evan up?"

"No." Brock met Jonathan's gaze full on. "No one has been here that you care about. Evan still has a dagger in his chest in Greece. If you come back here yelling about that again, Tyler's going to hear about it." Jonathan stared at him, wondering if he knew about the pig.

"Screw this." Jonathan turned away from Brock, walking towards his car. As he reached his car, he felt watched. That creeping sensation crawled up his spine, making him tense up. He turned, looking around the crowd. Brock had already gone back inside and no one was looking at him. So he looked up. It was dark, the faint glow of the neon light barely reaching the roof of the club but Jonathan saw it. To him it was a shadow, outlined in red quickly moving away from the edge of the roof, not wanting to be seen. Jonathan stared up at the roof for a few moments, wondering what he had seen. What he was certain of though was that Brock wasn't telling him the truth. However, he decided that he could do nothing right now, not with so many humans around.

Kicking the rotten apple away from his car, he got in and sped off down the street, the loud engine startling some of the people waiting to get inside the club. He would keep driving tonight. He was going to keep driving no matter what. There was nothing here for him but liars and cowards. Liars and cowards, and nothing more.

As the moon went higher into the night sky, the stars hidden away by the lights, Jonathan drove. He was far outside of Los Angeles, realising as the clock on his dash ticked to one am that he had gone north. He pulled over to the side of the road, looking out the window to the ocean which looked like a black mass except for where the moonlight was reflected, sparkling in the dim white light. He couldn't drive anymore. The nagging feeling returned. Instead of turning around, he got out of the car and leant against it, looking out over the ocean.

"You always seem to know when something is wrong." Evan had said once, smiling up at Jonathan.

"That's the whole point of me. I'm the God of Revenge, after all. I know when people do something wrong. You've never done anything wrong." Jonathan had said, smiling back. That night had a rosy haze whenever he remembered it. "Revenge." Jonathan said now, watching the waves. He had never felt this before because he was always dealing with other people's revenge. He had never felt this kind of steady rage before and it felt good to recognise what it was. "I have a job to do." With that, Jonathan got back in his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Evan's eyes flickered open. He woke up where he had fallen asleep, on Tyler's couch in the club lounge. The sound of music threatened to give him a headache. Ever since he had come to laying on the sun-warmed beach a few weeks ago with an odd pain in his chest, he had been weak.

"I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Tyler had said when Evan found himself feeling sick after the drive they took after what Tyler said was over. "You're in recovery...We aren't going to talk about it, just move forward. Just...Stay with me. Don't leave me, Evan and it'll all be okay." If Evan had been willing to fight he would have perceived that as a threat but instead he only nodded, promising he wouldn't leave anytime soon. He meant that though for he had nowhere else to go.

Evan sat up, looking around the lounge. The sound of music thudded through the floor, vibrating up through his feet. He had never enjoyed sleep as much as he did now, finding himself no longer aching whenever he awoke or wishing that he had more time. He stretched, yawning as he did so before laying back down, looking up at the ceiling. He felt at peace for once though he couldn't stop the occasional memory or dark thought floating through his mind that he would push away with Tyler's promises of everything being okay.

Rolling onto his side, he pulled the blanket back over his head, glad that there was nothing to do but sleep or sit on the roof and watch the night pass by. Laying back down, Evan was content to just stay under his blankets for a little while, blocking out the world around him. It would be better for the world too if he did.

Dozing off, he found himself dreaming about a blue car driving down a desert road. He imagined that there would be dust flying up from under the tyres, floating in the dusk air. It seemed peaceful, the idea of driving as fast as one wanted with no reason to stop or anywhere to go, it was perfect. He wondered if he could get Tyler to go on a drive with him again like they had that night he woke from what he wished was just a nightmare. He remembered things in bits and pieces and preferred it to stay that way. He didn't want to remember.

"What's going on?"

"Who's been here?" Loud voices, angry against the happy voices of the club goers, floated through the open window. Curious, Evan got up and moved towards the window, stepping out into the fire escape. He climbed to the roof, pulling himself onto the roof and looked down onto the crowd. Brock was arguing with someone, their blue hood obscuring their face. Evan didn't need to see their face though; he knew who it was.

"What does that mean?" Brock cried. Evan leant forward as much as he would dare on the edge, shadows creeping around him to keep him hidden in the dark. They swirled up his arms and around his chest, cloaking him darkness. "I don't know! Tyler has people coming in and out recently, how am I supposed to keep track of them all?" There was a pause. "You've been such a dick since…" Brock stopped again. Evan peeked over the edge, looking down at them. Brock looked sad, confused and angry all at once. He watched Jonathan lean forward, saying something quietly to Brock whose expression blanked. Evan moved back towards the fire escape, wanting to go down and see Jonathan. "No." Brock suddenly said, stopping Evan. He crept back to his hiding spot. "No one has been here that you care about. Evan sill has a dagger in his chest in Greece. If you come back here yelling like that, Tyler is going to hear about it!"

"Screw this." Jonathan snapped, turning away from Brock. Evan was shocked. Why did Brock lie to him?

"Jon…" Evan made an attempt to call out to him but his voice faltered and went quiet. "Nemesis…" Jonathan reached his car but suddenly stopped before he opened the door. He watched Jonathan look around before his gaze shifted up to him. Evan fell back, hiding from Jonathan. He'd tell himself later that he hid because Tyler had a reason for not telling Jonathan that he was back and everything was okay. He heard the car door slam and the engine roar as it shot down the street. Evan sat on the roof for a little while, looking up at the orangish night sky. He couldn't see a single star.

Suddenly angry, Evan got to his feet, Shadows following him as he climbed back down the fire escape and through the window into the stormed down the stairs into the club, pushing through the crowd to the bar.

"Evan!" Brock smiled. "Want a drink?"

"Why did you lie to him?" Evan yelled over the music. Brock froze up again.

"W-What are you...What are you talking about?"

"You lied to Jonathan. You told him that I'm still in Greece? With a dagger in my chest? What does that mean? What the fuck does that mean?" Evan hit the bar, startling Brock and the others around him. "Did you actually do it? Did you stop the thing that possessed me? I asked you to do it...But I'm here! What did you do?" Evan yelled. He couldn't stop the shadows that drifted among the crowd, their smiles wide, teeth glinting in the flashing lights. His anger made them want to lash out at anything and anyone. "What did you fucking do? I asked you to end it!"

"Evan." A hand was suddenly on Evan's shoulder, calming him down. "It's okay." Tyler said gently.

"No...No...You lied to Jonathan. You said you would tell him eventually but now you are just lying...Why are you lying to him? Are you lying to me?" Evan cried, spinning around to look up at the War God.

"No, Evan. I'd never lie to you. Brock wouldn't either. Nothing is wrong." Tyler said calmly. He glanced at Brock who looked away quickly. Evan watched him, knowing that the look on Brock's face was one of guilt but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. What did Brock have to be guilty about? Why wouldn't he look at him?

"No...No something is wrong. Something is wrong!" Evan yelled, the humans around them looking at him with confusion. "I did something horrible...I-I ruined lives...I ruined the world...I killed…" Evan grabbed at his head, pulling his hair as guilt overwhelmed him, memories of blood on his hands, blood dripping from a golden dagger and screams and anger crashing over him like a wave. Tyler suddenly grabbed Evan's shoulder, forcing him to meet his gaze. "I-I…" Evan wasn't sure if it was his shadows or if it was his consciousness slipping away from him but his hands suddenly dropped from his head and he began to fall, collapsing into Tyler's arms.

"Nothing to look at." Tyler snapped at the humans as Evan slipped deeper into unconsciousness. "He doesn't handle his drinks well." Was the last thing Evan heard. Shadows wrapped around him like a blanket, stars dancing above him. He thought that he was being carried at one point, floating along through the darkness before being settled back down. He stretched his hand out, watching a shadow wrap around it. The shadow smiled at him as it grew horns and sank its teeth into his wrist. Evan stared at it, watching black blood ooze around its teeth. He wondered what Tyler had done.

When his eyes flickered open, looking up at the ceiling of the lounge, Evan felt weaker. He felt drained. Turning his head, he saw the time on the ticking by on the clock hanging on the wall. He didn't have much time before morning came. He threw the blanket that had been laid over him off and got up. There was something that Tyler was hiding from him, he knew it. There had to be something that would prove it.

Evan searched everywhere. He pulled the cushions off the couch and went through every shelf and under the small bar at the side of the room. He went back up to the roof, checking every crack as if there might be something there. He went downstairs, pushing among the crowd to check on tables, ignoring Brock when he asked him why he was looking under the bar at the bottles as if the labels had the answer he needed.

Not willing to give up but knowing he had no other options, he returned to the lounge, looking around at the mess he had made. Tyler would be mad. He sighed and leant against the wall, wishing the sun would rise faster so he could disappear. Suddenly, there was a click and the wall behind him moved. Evan caught himself before he could fall, turning to see a part of the wall swing open to reveal an office. Evan's breath caught in his throat. Hesitantly, he took a step into the dark red office, the large dark wood desk set in the middle of the room with two chairs facing it. There were bookshelves, many of the books in latin with pentagrams on the sides. There were no windows. A large rug muffled Evan's footsteps. There was a heavy, oppressive energy hanging over the room, making Evan want to get out and pretend that he never saw it. Instead, he moved towards the desk, stopping by the chair and looked down at it. The top was empty, but there were drawers on the other side. Evan found himself sitting down and opened the first one. Nothing but a couple of pens and blank paper. The next one had a pocket watch, the golden chain hanging from the top of it. What did Tyler want with Time? He closed that drawer and opened the bottom one.

"No…" Evan's eyes widened. There was a long black box inside the drawer. He knew what was inside, he didn't have to open it but he had to see it, had to hold it. He pulled the box out of the drawer and set it on the desk, slowly taking the lid off. Nestled among black velvet was his dagger, stars shining under the metal. There was still dried blood on the tip. "I wanted...One thing...Why would he...Why?" Tears welled up in his eyes as he reached for the handle, pulling it out of the box. It felt heavy in his hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Evan jumped to his feet, the chair pushed back and crashing into the wall behind him. Tyler stood in the doorway, staring at him with wide, furious eyes.

"I-I...I-I…" Evan stammered, unable to think of a lie.

"Don't I give you enough, Evan? Don't I do everything for you? This is what you do in return? You invade my space, you touch my stuff!" Tyler yelled, advancing into the room. Evan tripped over the chair, gripping the dagger tightly in front of him.

"Stay away from me. You've lied to me all this time! You never did what I asked you to when you promised you would! You promised you leave me be, you would let me sleep! Now you want me to live with this guilt? Why are you lying to me?" Evan yelled back. Tyler's hands curled into fists. Blood dripped between his fingers to the floor.

"I'm not lying...I just haven't told you certain things...Things you don't need to fucking know. I've given you a safe place in a world where a lot of people want you dead, not just sleeping. Jonathan is one of them. I don't want them to hurt you, Nyx. Why can't you understand that?"

"What do you want with Luke then?" Evan demanded, moving around the desk as Tyler tried to get close to him.

"I'm going to...fix things." Tyler said after a moment, not at all sounding convincing.

"Fuck you." Evan spat.

"You're stressed...You're feeling guilty and regretful and sad. I understand...Just listen to me, Evan." Tyler tried to reason with him, moving closer. He reached for Evan who suddenly screamed, lunging at him with the dagger. It dug deep into his shoulder, blood spurting around the black blade. Shadows swarmed the room as Tyler screamed in pain and threw Evan back, sending him crashing painfully against the wall where he fell to the floor, his head throbbing from the impact. "You fucking idiot." Tyler's voice sounded wrong. It was deeper, sounding like thousands of voices speaking all at once; pained voices. "I give you everything...Everything...And you try to kill me." His fingernails blackened, turning into claws. As he stepped forward, his legs seemed to snap backwards, blood blossoming from his head as horns pierced the skin. Evan stared at him in horror, too frozen with fear to move.

"T-Tyler...What are you?" Evan breathed, holding up his hand as if to protect himself from the demon that manifested before him. This wasn't right. This wasn't the Tyler that Evan knew. This was the devil. A thought crossed his mind that terrified him even more; had he always been the devil?

Tyler suddenly grabbed Evan's wrist, his black claws digging into his wrist where the Shadow had bitten him. He yanked Evan to his feet, blood splattering onto the desk as his claws tore through his red jacket into his flesh, ripping the skin.

Grabbing his throat, Tyler lifted Evan off his feet and threw him down on the desk, the wood cracking under the force. Any remaining air in his lungs was forced out, pain shooting up his back as he let out a cry of pain. Evan struggled, as Tyler squeezed his throat and choked him, his Shadows useless to stop him. With his free hand, Tyler pulled the dagger from his shoulder, blood dripping onto Evan's face. He met Evan's wide-eyed stare as he pressed the blade against his chest. "I can take it all away too but I really don't want, Evan...I don't want to hurt you. Are you sorry?" Evan didn't say anything, unable to as Tyler squeezed harder on his throat. He gasped for air, reaching up to push the devil off him. He scratched at his face and kicked him, every movement taking more energy and the little air that he had left in his lungs. As he struggled, for a moment it seemed that the devil's face softened, and Tyler came back, realising what he was doing before his eyes darkened again as the devil came back, his grip tightening.

"Tyler? Where the fuck are you?" A voice suddenly called from the stairwell, startling both of them. Tyler didn't let go of Evan's throat as he stared at the open secret door into the lounge. Evan gasped for air, letting out a wheezed cry.

"J-Jon!" Evan managed to cry out. He wanted to scream but didn't have the air for it. There was a flash of blue before the door suddenly swung shut and locked. "Jon!"


	3. Chapter 3

The car headlights illuminated the dark road that twisted through the hills back towards Los Angeles. Jonathan could have sworn that there were shadows moving in the trees, their horns and smiles glinting in the car lights when it passed them. They were excited. Ignoring the shadowy figures as best he could, Jonathan gripped the wheel tighter and stepped harder on the gas pedal, the engine roaring as it sped up. Glancing out the side window for a moment, he saw something red among the trees. The red outlined figure suddenly fell as if stabbed in back, collapsing violently to the forest floor. He stared at it in shock but didn't let it stop him. He ignored it and kept driving.

"You gaze out the window and suddenly in the reflection, you see something. Is it someone or something you wanted to see? Or does it surprise you? Either way, the question is, does this change your path? Is it a warning? Or encouragement?" Luke had wondered, stirring his straw in his milkshake. Jonathan was starting to wish that he had taken that riddle more seriously. Pushing the thought away, Jonathan refused to slow down and look more closely at what he had seen out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to see it.

"Nightmares are cruel, aren't they?" Evan had said one night decades ago, sitting up in bed with his back against the wall. Jonathan had looked up him, the moonlight illuminating his face. "They show you such horrifying, cruel things and then when you wake up it all slips away and you can't even remember what you saw...But the question is, did you even want to see it?"

'Don't worry yourself over nightmares, Nyx. Your nights are beautiful. The cruel things come from the devil, not you." Jonathan had tried to reassure him, giving him a smile. Evan's smile had been small but Jonathan saw it. He smiled now at the distant memory. It had been awhile since he had seen that smile and wished that it were still possible to see it again. "Maybe it is…" Jonathan whispered. The thought unsettled it. If it were possible to see Evan's smile again, that would mean that Tyler went back on his word; that he went back for Evan and pulled the dagger out of his chest, waking him up to the guilt and pain that was bound to have been waiting for him. "No...No, he didn't. He couldn't have done it." Jonathan tried to reassure himself, shaking his head. That didn't get rid of the nagging feeling he had that something was terribly wrong. What was it? Did it have something to do with the pig? Or did it have to do with the shadowy figure that had collapsed to the ground? There were too many questions that he wanted answers for so badly but there was nothing that could give them to him.

By the time he got back into Los Angeles, the clock was ticking dangerously towards three thirty am. If Evan was back, he had only three more hours to know for sure or he would be forced to wait again and he didn't think that he would be able to wait anymore. He stopped at his apartment, hurrying up the stairs and nearly dropped his keys as he tried to unlock his door, pushing it open on the dark, dusty apartment. He hardly stayed here anymore, most of his time spent driving around or in motels. He pulled the metal box out from under his bed, pushing open the lid and picked the weapons he needed, grabbing a box from a cabinet in the kitchen and gathered up ammo. Heading to his bedroom, he grabbed an extra golden dagger out from under his bed, one that he had stolen from one of the Gods after what had happened, and tucked it into his sleeve. On the bedside table, the teddy bear that had been in the hotel room where they found Nyx, watched his every move with black eyes and open arms.

That day….or was it night? He couldn't remember the small details but he remembered how much it pained him to see Evan like that, dark circles hanging heavy under his eyes, fighting back the demon inside of him, while begging for them to end it. He remembered how hard he had hit the shadow wall that the demon had created in an attempt to protect their vessel, to keep Evan away from them. If Evan was back, was it really Evan or was it the demon? Was that demon Brian? Or was it something else? He hadn't wanted to think about it, but he couldn't deny that an Apple God wasn't that powerful. Someone had given him that power to take over a Primordial and leave that Primordial in such a weakened state that they were useless. Jonathan couldn't bare to think that if Evan was back, that he would be in that state. Anyone could hurt him. He would listen to everyone because his tired mind would block out any reasonable thought for reason didn't get him sleep. Lies would get him sleep. Jonathan reached for the teddy bear, looking down its black glassy eyes, and threaded smile. Taking a deep breath, he set it back down and picked up his bag, heading back out into the hallway where he locked his door and hurried back down the stairs.

He'd go back to the club. There would be answers there. Brock was lying to him and he wanted to know why. Tyler would be there and if he went back on his word like the coward he was, then he would answer for it. There was one thing that Jonathan wasn't prepared to do, which was putting Evan back into the sleep state. He would deal with that if it was true, not now.

People were leaving the club now, the music quieter, the drinks no longer flowing. Humans stumbled out the door, laughing and talking in voices that were a bit too loud. Jonathan parked down the street, tapping his fingers against the wheel.

"Have you ever felt...that energy before a fight?" Tyler had said once, looking down at the bottle in his hand. "It's electrifying...It's why men scream as they go over the top of a trench into no man's land."

Grabbing his bag, Jonathan got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk, glancing at the roof where he had seen the shadow. There was nothing now. He moved past the few remaining humans and made his way to the bar where Brock was putting the caps back on bottles.

"What did I tell you?" Dionysus snapped. Jonathan pulled the dagger from his sleeve, placing it on the bar top slowly, threateningly. "Jon?'

"I know you are lying to me. I know that Tyler has done something. Tell me the truth, Brock." Jonathan demanded. He quickly shook his head, averting his gaze. "Tell me."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"The devil…" Was all Brock said. Fear bubbled up in Jonathan's chest.

"What does that mean?"

"We're not supposed to talk about it." Brock stammered.

"About Evan?"

"About everything." Brock whispered. He looked terrified. "Or...Or else the devil...He'll…"

"Who is the devil?" Jonathan whispered. Brock simply stared at him. He didn't say the words so he wouldn't be in trouble but his gaze told Jonathan what he wanted to know. "But he's war...Not hell."

"We're not supposed to talk about it." Brock said again.

"Is Evan awake?"

"I told you!" Brock suddenly yelled, the bottle in his hand breaking to pieces as his grip tightened. The amber liquid inside spilt across the bar too and onto the floor. "He's still practically dead in Greece!" He looked terrified. "No one has touched him."

"How do you know?" Jonathan wondered. Brock looked confused, struggling for words. "How do you know that no one has been there?"

"Jonathan, please...Don't do this. It's not worth it. After everything and the grief...It's not worth it to think like this, to stress out like this...It's not worth it." Brock pleaded with him.

"Is Evan here?"

"I-I...No. No, he isn't here." Jonathan couldn't help but notice Brock glance behind him at the open door to see if the sky was brightening or not. Time wasn't on Brock's side.

A sudden crash from above them startled them, both looking up at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Jonathan asked. Brock lowered his gaze, meeting Jonathan's.

"N-Nothing." Brock tried to say. Jonathan gripped the dagger, starting to move away from the bar. Brock grabbed his arm. "Don't!" There was a scream and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Jonathan ran towards the stairs only to be stopped by Brock who tackled him to the floor, the blade almost cutting into his chest as he hit the floor. "Don't go up there!"

"Get off me!" Jonathan yelled, struggling to get out from under him. Gripping the blade tightly, he rolled and swung at Brock, purposefully missing. He couldn't bring himself to hurt him. Jonathan kept the golden blade pointed at Brock, warning him not to get up as Jonathan did. There was another crash overhead and a strangled cry of pain.

"Jonathan, please! Everything will be ruined if you go up there! The peace that we have now will be gone!" Brock begged.

"There is no peace and there has never been." Jonathan spat and turned, gripping the railing and ran up the stairs.

"Tyler? Where the fuck are you?" Jonathan yelled as he ran into the lounge. It was a mess as if someone had turned everything over in a desperate search. It was then that he saw the open door, a door that he had never seen in all the times that he had been up here. He ran towards the door, hearing someone cry out his name. It was full of pain and lacked air.

He reached the door only for it slam shut on his face but it was enough time to see what was happening. Inside the room was a dark office, the walls painted black and a red rug and dark wood floors. There was a desk in the middle, the chair behind it having been thrown back. There was blood on the floor and on the desk, dripping to the expensive rug. It wasn't the disturbing decor though that terrified Jonathan. There was a devil in that room, his horns and claws oozing blood. His skin was red from all of the blood. His eyes were black. In one hand was a black dagger. The other arm, Jonathan followed to the throat it held down on the table. The Night God reached towards him as the door closed, blood splattered on his face and hands, his red jacket ripped at the wrist. The devil held him down on the desk despite how much he struggled, choking the air from his lungs. Then the door closed and there was the click of a lock.

"Jon!" Evan's cry was muffled.

"Evan!" Jonathan backed up, pulling the handgun from where he had tucked it into his jacket earlier that night and aimed it at the door. He pulled the trigger repeatedly, the bullets embedding themselves in the door. He had only to weaken it enough to break it in. "Dionysus!" Jonathan yelled down the stairs. "My bag! Now!" He heard footsteps on the stairs, Brock stumbling up the stairs and threw the bag down on the floor instead of handing it to him. Jonathan shot him and shot him a glare before reaching into the bag and grabbed some ammo, reloading the gun and continued firing. The boards broke, wood splintering and shards flew. The noise was deafening. The was a sudden screech of pain, an unholy sound from the other side of the door. Jonathan stepped back and put all of his weight into kicking the door. It shuddered but didn't give way. He kicked it again and again. On the fourth time, it gave way, swinging open. "Evan." The devil had fallen from the Night God who still lay on the desk in shock, covered in blood. A bullet had struck the devil in the skull, throwing him down to the floor. "Evan." Jonathan set the gun down beside him and cupped his face in his hands, staring down at him with wide eyes.

"Jonathan?" Evan choked out, gripping his wrists tightly. "Tyler...He's...He's the...He was going to…" Evan stammered, looking at the devil that lay on the floor.

"It's okay. Come on. Let's get you out of a here to a safe place where you can sleep." Jonathan promised him, helping him sit up.

"No...No, I can't leave Tyler. He's still in there." Evan shook his head, looking back at the monster. "I can't...He said that everyone wants me dead...Even you." Jonathan felt his heart drop. "You shot Tyler!" A sudden force threw him back, sending him sprawling to the splinter covered floor.

"Fuck...Evan snap out of it!" Jonathan cried. "It's the devil talking! Fight back!" Evan pushed himself off the desk, shadows swirling around him as he did.

"I don't know….I don't what to think." Evan said quietly, his wide eyes watching the angry shadows around him. He didn't know who to be angry at. The Shadow's eyes and teeth seemed to glint in the dim light as the devil's body behind him moved, his head rolling to the side as he too slowly got up. The room was filled with a feeling of dread, the hair sticking up on Jonathan's arms as he scrambled to move away from the two dark Gods. A laugh echoed through the room, the same one that he had heard echoing in the desert.

"You should have known better, Jonathan." The devil said with a laugh as he got to his feet, his bent backwards legs staggering as he stepped towards him. The skin on his head stretched, covering the wound on his head. "Should have known better. Nyx belongs here with me...You should know better."

"What the fuck is going on?" Jonathan yelled as he scrambled back, reaching for the dagger hidden in his boot. "Evan he was going to kill you!"

"I'd never kill Nyx." The devil said smoothly. "I couldn't kill Nyx."

"So you'll just violently threaten him?" Jonathan snarled, pulling the dagger from his boot and surged to his feet, slashing the blade at the devil, a thin line of fresh blood appearing on his chest. The devil screeched and hit at Jonathan, throwing him back down to the floor. The Shadows around them seemed to falter, Evan's harden gaze of anger softening to one of worry and fear. "You're a fucking monster, Tyler! No wonder you were such a fucking coward before!"

"You wanted to leave Evan for dead!" The devil seemed to melt away as he stepped forward, Tyler stepping out of the bloody skin. His white suit was perfect except for the occasional splatter of deep red blood. He aimed a sharp kick to Jonathan's stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs. "You didn't try to look for another way! There had to have been another way!"

"That's not what this is about...You had an agenda all along, didn't you? I don't care if you knew it or not…" Jonathan managed to gasp out as he crawled back into the lounge, towards his bag. Tyler kicked him again, this time in the side of his ribs. The cracking sound echoed painfully through the room. Evan and Brock only watched as Jonathan fell painfully to his side, wincing with the sharp pain.

"I never liked you, Nemesis. You never cared about anyone and you never will. You're only here because of your pride. Your ego got hurt because Evan is awake now and you want to drive that dagger back in his chest to make yourself feel better because that's how it should be right? Evan should be practically dead, I shouldn't matter anymore and you get to drive around feeling like something is missing in that aesthetically pleasing asshole car of yours. You disgust me." Tyler snarled, kicking him again. Jonathan gasped in pain, trying to stay focused on his bag as he crawled towards it. "You think you can come in here and make it all better? It would never be better, Jonathan! Never!" The next kick pushed Jonathan onto his back, sharp splinters cutting through his hoodie into his back. "You want everything to better...For revenge to be satisfied so you can keep on living. That's the perfect world, isn't it? We are Gods and there is no longer a perfect world for us. Maybe we could make one if we go back in time and fix things before they happened to make it perfect...but that wouldn't be fun, would it?" Tyler's smile sent chills down Jonathan's back.

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan couldn't stop the fear in his voice.

"We haven't even gotten to the best part, Jonathan. You wouldn't want to stop it now, would you?" Tyler said, grabbing Jonathan's arm and pulled him to his feet. Jonathan punched him, catching him off guard. Tyler stumbled back, a look of shock on his face as he caught himself. He smiled again, spitting blood from his mouth. Gunpowder and metal suddenly manifested around Tyler, swirling around him and wielding together to create a gun that he aimed at Jonathan, pulling the trigger before he could process what he had done. Jonathan let out a cry of pain as the bullet pierced his shoulder, blood blossoming on his hoodie. Warm morning light began to spill into the room from the large windows.

A flash of red caught Jonathan's eye as Tyler reloaded the gun. Evan jumped in between them as the trigger was pulled. Jonathan wasn't sure if it hit him but the Night God suddenly burst into glass-like pieces, black feathers floating through the room.

"Evan!" Tyler had yelled in shock, watching the feathers float across the floor as the morning light illuminated the room. Tyler met Jonathan's angry gaze, watching him raise the gun that Evan had given back to him before he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Evan let out a gasp as he awoke. He stared up at the orangish night sky, feeling warm sand under him. He dug his fingers into the sand, a hot pain slowly becoming more and more the focus of his attention. He let out a small cry out pain as he rolled onto his side, revealing the wet blood covered sand under him. Tyler's bullet had embedded itself into the back of Evan's shoulder the moment before he broke apart. It wouldn't heal until he pulled it out. Evan grit his teeth and took a deep breath as he reached back to the wound, struggling to dig his fingers among the flesh to get to the bullet. Blood oozed around his fingers as he struggled.

"Fuck…" Tears spilled from his eyes as the stinging became unbearable. Among the blood, his fingers brushed against something metal and hard. "Fuck...Fuck…" He pulled. The bullet moved slightly, but not much, too deep in the flesh. "Fuck!" His bloody fist hit the sand. He rolled onto his stomach, tears falling from his eyes. "What do I do?" He wasn't sure what he was asking that question about. There were too many things to do and all he could think about was the bullet in his back. He had to do something. Had to get help. Had to know what happened to Jonathan and Tyler. He had given Jonathan back his gun. At the time. He didn't know what to think, who to side with for he was caught right in the middle but he knew he had to give Jonathan a fighting chance. So he gave him his gun back. Despite what Tyler had done though, he didn't want him to die and he didn't want Jonathan to die. He just wanted it to stop.

Evan took a deep breath, aching with pain. He had to heal the wound or risk making it worse. He couldn't go into the city to find out what happened unless he healed the wound. He reached back over his shoulder again, finding the wound just below his shoulder cap. He had widened it, pulled back skin in his first struggle. Now he had to try again. He kept his fast paced breathing as calm as he could as he pulled again and again and again until it finally gave in a splatter of blood, pulling flesh with it. Evan dropped the bloody bullet to the sand, staring at it as he focused on healing the wound until there was nothing more than a hole in his jacket and a scar, his hand still bloody. "Fuck…" He groaned in pain. Now he had to get up. He curled his bloody, sand crusted hand around the bullet and tucked it into his pocket before slowly pushing himself to his feet. The wound on his wrist had healed, claw scar marks taking across it. Evan rubbed his throat a little, still feeling bruised. Looking around the empty beach, he sighed, and started to walk down the beach toward the road. Every movement reminded him on the devil, how he had grabbed and him threw him down on the desk, squeezing the air out of his lungs. "That's not Tyler." Evan told himself. "What if...What if what had possessed me...is now possessing him?" Evan shook his head. "No...That's dead. Dead and gone."

But that didn't explain what that devil was that had seemed to have grown out of Tyler's skin, bloody and angry. It had been a long time since he had seen something like that. Images of bloody pig heads and a candlelit dinner flashed through his mind. Disturbed, he tried to push the thought away but he couldn't help but remember seeing a demon stalking him among the dark, always just in the corner of his eye whenever he had turned his head to look behind him. The devil had tried to pretend he wasn't there for so long, Evan could understand why he would be angry. Evan had been angry for the same reasons.

Reaching the road, Evan looked around for a cab, sighing when he didn't see one. He walked a bit farther down the road, into the city. He ached so much, all he wanted was to lie back down on the couch in Tyler's lounge and pretend that nothing had happened. Jonathan had shot Tyler. Tyler had said that he wanted him dead. He couldn't trust Jonathan anymore...could he?

The rumbling of an engine behind him startled him. He turned, blinded by bright headlights. The old blue car came to a stop beside him, the window rolled down.

"Nyx? Or...Is it Evan?" A voice called out from the driver's seat. In dark, Evan couldn't see who it was but he knew it wasn't Jonathan. "You gotta come with me. It's not safe out here for you."

"Why? Who are you?"

"You know me. Apollo...Or you can call me Bryce if you want." The God said, reaching over to push open the door. "Jonathan sent me to find you."

"Why isn't he here?"

"Tyler hurt him. Really bad." Bryce sighed. "Tyler's ripping this city apart looking for you. You gotta come with me."

"No. Tyler said that Jonathan would kill me."

"Tyler is the devil, Evan. He's Hades. He's tricked us all."

"No he isn't!" Evan yelled. Shadows drifted from the dark spots where the streetlights couldn't reach. They swirled around him as his anger rose. "Tyler has never lied to me and he never will! He's not the ducking devil!"

"It's hard to explain right now, Evan. Jonathan can explain it better. Just come with me. You'll be safe, I promise. No one is going to hurt you. Tyler will though."

"Liar!"

"Just come with me now...And if you don't believe me than you can leave but you have to listen to me and Jonathan now." Bryce begged him. Evan stared at him, then looked down the street. He was scared of the devil that had attacked him, that had thrown him down on the desk and strangled him, but that couldn't have been Tyler, right? It couldn't have been. "Evan!"

"Fine...Fine...But I don't trust you." Evan pulled the door open farther and got in, leaving his Shadows behind. "No one knows that I'm here, right? They all still think that I'm...I'm in Greece right?" He didn't know the full story, couldn't remember all of it but he remembered enough and from Tyler had told him to hope that no one else knew. "Tyler said that no one was going to talk about it."

"Everyone knows now, Evan."

"I just wanted one thing…" Evan said quietly, looking out the window as the car sped up down the street, passing through the neon city streets. "All that pain...For nothing."

"I'm sorry, Evan."

"No you aren't. You didn't suffer. You weren't there. You aren't dead. You are just saying sorry because either you pity me or you have nothing else to say." Evan spat. Bryce glanced at him, a hurt glance flashing across his face but he didn't say anything in response to him.

"You're right...I don't know what to say to you, Evan. You got tricked into being possessed by what should have just been an Apple God...You killed Athena. You took away the Day. You wanted to sleep. You got it only to be woken up the Devil who is still lying to you and attacked you. What is there to say to that?" Bryce wondered. Evan wanted to get out of the car and find Tyler. He didn't want to listen to this. "I don't blame you, Evan. I understand, really I do. We're going to fix this, okay?"

"Tyler said he was going to fix it too…" Evan said quietly. Bryce's expression was sad.

"I'm sure he did." Silence filled the car then, the only sound being the engine and the occasional car passing by. Evan stared out the window, watching the lights. He glanced at the door handle, wondering if he wouldn't be too hurt if he jumped out now. After what felt like an eternity of heavy silence, the car turned onto a quiet street, apartments lining the street on either side. Evan had been before, the memory of that night clouded with a rosy haze. The car pulled over to the side, Bryce turning the key. The engine quieted. "Come on." Bryce got out and shut the door behind him, heading towards the front door. Evan watched him pull Jonathan's key from his pocket, turning back to see if he had gotten out yet. With a sigh, Evan pushed open the door, slamming it behind him. "Don't worry, Evan. It's all going to be fine."

"Tyler said that too." Evan refused to believe them. They hadn't been there when he woke up, hadn't seen the joy in Tyler's face when he saw that he was back and the way he had hugged them, both of them falling to their knees in their embrace. They weren't there, and they weren't nearly as happy.

Bryce met his dark gaze, watching Evan's shadows floating through the darkness, their red eyes and sharp teeth making Bryce nervous as he turned, fumbling with the keys before unlocking the door and hurried into the front foyer towards the stairs. Evan followed, glancing at the rips in his jacket's sleeve and hoped to find something to mend it soon. They made their way up to the second floor, down the dark hallway to one of the doors at the end of the hallway. Bryce unlocked the door and pushed it open onto the dark apartment. Evan wanted to make a comment about the poor state it was in compared to the last time he had been here, but said nothing, instead following Bryce into the living room once he had closed the door and locked it again.

"I found him." Bryce said as he pulled off his jacket and set it down on one of the rickety dining room chairs.

"Is he okay?" Evan's gaze found Jonathan laying on the couch, shirtless save for the bandages that wound around his chest tightly. The devil had ripped him open. Jonathan managed to sit up as he asked Bryce that question, not noticing the Night God standing in the darkness of the doorway.

"I'm fine." Evan answered, startling Jonathan.

"He didn't want to come." Bryce sighed and sat down by the table. "He doesn't believe us. Tyler must have gotten to deep in his head."

"I'm right fucking here." Evan spat.

"We're trying to figure this out and if we're going to do that, we need you to be nice for once in your life!" Bryce snapped, his frustration towards the Night God getting the better of him.

"You need my cooperation? To fix your fucking mistake?" Evan's angry words were directed to Jonathan now. "If you hadn't come storming in like the self righteous asshole you are, then nothing would have happened! You should have left every thing alone! Now everyone knows I'm back and come morning, I'm going to have a dagger stabbed in my chest all because of you! Why did you have to go to the club? Why did you have to fight Tyler? And for what? Because you thought that something was wrong? Everything is always wrong, Jonathan! Everything! There is never anything that is right, that is perfect! Why couldn't you have just left it alone?" Evan yelled, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Tyler was manipulating you, Evan! He wants you to think this way, to be against us so you'll be on his side! The only reason he wants you is because of how powerful you are! When you aren't held back, nothing can stop you but yourself! He told you that we want you dead; that's a lie. He told you that he's going to fix things; that's a lie. You're wrong also, is a way to make things right. Things have been right before, don't you remember that?" Jonathan pleaded with him. Evan shook his head, looking away from Jonathan to the small window beyond him and the empty street. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know who was right anymore. They both said the same things.

"You want to make me sleep forever again, don't you?" Evan said quietly. There was a long and heavy silence that filled the room, suffocating the Gods.

"I don't want to...But I don't know if what took over you is gone or not." Jonathan finally said, breaking the silence; but didn't make the feeling of suffocating stop. "I don't know if there is any way to know...Do you?"

"So you are going to put me back to sleep then...Because you don't know and you don't want me to kill more Gods?" Evan suddenly snapped.

"No! No I'm not going to do that!" Jonathan got to his feet and practically ran towards Evan across the room and pulled him into a tight hug despite both of them feeling bruised and beaten. Evan froze, shocked and unsure of what to do. "I'm not going to do that again...I promise. I promise, we're going to figure this out. We're gonna keep you safe from Tyler. It's going to be okay...We're going to fix this." Everyone kept saying that but everything was too broken to ever go back together again it.

Somewhere, hidden among the mess, a clock anxiously counted the seconds.

Jonathan moved away from the hug, meeting Evan's scared, tired gaze. He tried to give him a smile. "Let me make you breakfast." He said with a widening smile. Bryce looked confused by the idea.

"It's nearly midnight."

"It's nearly noon for Evan." Jonathan reminded him as he moved past the Night God into the hall towards the bedroom to get a shirt.

"He's trying, Evan. It's been hard for a long time for him...Just nod, tell him okay, even if you don't believe him." Bryce said after a couple of silent moments. Evan stared down the hallway into the bedroom, the warm light spilling into the hallway like the popcorn bag that had fallen from his hands that night when they got back from the pier, falling across the floor to be forgotten till morning, when he was gone. That had been the only mess that Jonathan had allowed in his home then, but then Evan became sad and Jonathan became angry and it all fell apart.

The door opened again as Jonathan turned off the light and smiled at Evan as he walked down the hallway into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Do you want pancakes? Or what about an omelette? Or what about waffles with strawberries? Or we could do all of them! Sunny side up eggs? French toast?" Jonathan was bubbling with excitement. Evan wondered how close he was to tears. "Anything you want!"

"Maybe just something simple." The thought of food was reminding Evan how hungry he was.

"Oh come on!" Bryce said, a tone in his voice reminding Evan of what he had asked.

"Okay...Pancakes then. And can I have some orange juice?" Evan said, feeling a smile spread on his lips. Jonathan's smile lit up the dark room.

"Yeah!" He pulled bowls out from cupboards and rummaged through cabinets for flour, pushing aside leftovers in the fridge for milk and juice. He didn't have much left and it was pulpy but Evan didn't mind. He watched Jonathan cook, leaning against the counter and sipped his juice, a weight seeming to lift off his shoulders. Even if it was just for a little bit, he didn't have to think about who was right and who wasn't and what that meant for him. In this moment, it didn't matter if Jonathan was lying through his teeth to him, it felt like old times, before he was sad, before Jonathan was angry.

As Jonathan flipped a pancake, he seemed to remember something, reaching into his pocket for his phone. "It's a bit silly...but when I thought you were gone, I kept taking pictures of the day for you. I guess that it had become habit for me...So I just kept doing it." He handed the phone to Evan, the picture of a bright sunny beach, the same one he would wake up at at night filled the screen. He couldn't stop the tears that flooded his eyes.

"Thank you…" Evan hugged Jonathan then, pressed his face against his shoulder. This time it was Jonathan's turn to be surprised. After a moment, he hugged back, the batter on his hand getting on Evan's black t-shirt. His red jacket had been thrown over a chair with Jonathan's blue hoodie. "Thank you."

"Your pancakes are gonna burn." Jonathan said and moved away from the hug. When they were ready, Jonathan gave him syrup and showed him more pictures of the day he had taken while he ate. Bryce watched them every so often before turning his gaze to the window as if he was waiting for someone that wasn't going to arrive. It was well past midnight by the time they had cleaned up the kitchen and returned to sitting at the table, Evan's jacket hanging loosely over his shoulders. He wasn't sure if he could leave or not. He still wanted to find Tyler. He had to know if he was okay.

"What happened...during the day?" Evan finally asked quietly. Jonathan sighed.

"You disappeared...leaving both of us with a gun pointed at each other. All I could think was, pull the trigger and I'm sure that that was what Tyler had been thinking too...But instead of pulling the trigger, he hit me with the gun. Got me right on the head…." He rubbed the side of his head where there was still dried blood matted in his hair. "I had pulled the trigger as a reflex and it had skimmed Tyler's shoulder. I just saw it rip his suit...I don't know if it actually got skin. I fell back and he was suddenly on me, throwing me to the ground. When I opened my eyes, it was a bloody red devil looking down at me, claws digging into my chest and pulling. I thought for sure that he was going to rip me apart...But instead he told me 'I'm just getting started...I still need you, Nemesis'. I don't know what that means...Do you?"

"He let you go...Right?" Evan didn't answer Jonathan's question.

"I guess he did but that doesn't excuse what he did."

"That's not Tyler, Jonathan. You know that. He wouldn't hurt me, and he wouldn't hurt you. That devil is something else altogether!" Evan cried.

"What did he do to you, Nyx?" Jonathan said quietly, his eyes looking sad. Evan's hands curled into fists, shadows oozing between his fingers.

"He said the same things you did, promised the same things you are. He made sure that no one was going to come after me by keeping it a secret...Now...Now I don't know who to believe or what to think, Jonathan. To me, Tyler is just as right as you are if not more...But one of you is lying. I just don't know who yet. Please don't ask me to believe you right now because I can't believe. There is something wrong with Tyler...I think that whatever had a hold on me now has him, and if I'm right then we have to work together like you two did to save him." Evan explained desperately. Jonathan's sad gaze didn't change.

"You are denying it...Tyler is Hades, Evan. There is no other way to explain this to you. We can't change the past. We can't change why Tyler hid it all this time."

"Can't...Can't change the past?" Something clicked. The clock frantically ticked every second, counting, counting, counting. The pocket watch in Tyler's desk ticked, ticked ticked. Evan's eyes widened.

"What do you want with Luke then?" He had yelled, his hands curled tightly around the black dagger.

"I'm going to...fix things.' Tyler had answered.

"Yes you can…" Evan whispered. "Of course you can change the past."

"Guys." Bryce suddenly called out, fear in his voice. They turned to look at him, seeing him moving quickly away from the window.

"What is it?" Jonathan was standing now and moved towards the black bag on the floor near the door, grabbing the gun he had from the night before and reloaded it.

"Someone's here. I didn't see who...just a shadow."

"Evan's Shadows?'

"No."

'Fuck. Lock the window. I'll get the door." The sound of locks being checked and closed echoed through the room. Evan remained at the table, watching them as fear built in his chest. He knew it. He knew he'd be asleep or dead by the end of the night and now it was happening. Jonathan and Bryce would be hurt because of him.

The lights flickered. The clock ticked. It was the only sound in the whole apartment. The lights flickered, the clock kept ticking. Evan realised it was a countdown. The lights went off. The clock stopped. They all stared at the door, waiting.

Something trickled down the door, dark against the wood. Then it came in a stream. Blood oozed down the door and under the crack as if the hallway just beyond it was flooded with it, threatening to break through the door that bulged with the pressure. Jonathan and Bryce backed up a little, not wanting the blood to touch them. Evan stood up slowly, looking at the blood with horror. To him, it looked like the poison that filled his apples and stuck to his lungs. The floor creaked behind Evan. Claws curled around his throat from the darkness as he stared limply at the oozing blood. The claws dug in. Evan screamed, his hands going up to the bloody hand that curled around his throat. In the dark, Jonathan and Bryce turned, watching as the Devil spun Evan around to make him look up at the skeletal, bloody face with wide, white eyes staring back down at him. It wasn't Tyler. It couldn't be Tyler.

"I found you." Black blood oozed out of the Devil's mouth when it spoke. It looked like the poison that stuck to Evan's lungs. The Devil wasn't taunting him when he said those words though; he sounded relieved. A gunshot echoed through the room, the bullet embedding itself in the wall behind the Devil. He shoved Evan to the side, the force throwing him to the floor, his red jacket falling off his shoulders and landed beside him. The Devil lunged towards Jonathan, letting out a screech of anger as he slashed it's claws at him, cutting the side of his face open. Jonathan cried out in pain, falling against the side of the wall. Bryce, too terrified at first to do anything, now grabbed Jonathan's gun who had become blinded by his own blood and shot at the Devil, blood splattering onto the walls as the bullet went through it's fleshy chest. The Devil screamed in rage and lunged this time as Bryce, grabbing his throat and pulled him off his feet, pinning him to the wall. Apollo struggled, kicking at the creature from Hell, the Devil's blood soaking the front of his shirt as it dripped off his arm. There was so much blood. Jonathan, now on his feet, struggling to keep the blood from his forehead getting in his eyes, stabbed a golden dagger into the Devil's side, forcing him to drop the now unconscious God.

Shadows surged around Evan as he got up, and swarmed the Devil, their teeth biting into his skin. The Devil turned suddenly, ignoring Jonathan as it went back to Evan, suddenly grabbed his wrist with one hand, the other pulling out the golden dagger embedded in his side. , his claws tearing through the scar tissue. "Don't!" The Devil snarled at him, now angry. He pulled Evan's wrist, dragging him with him towards the door. Evan struggled, grabbing the Devil's wrist with his other hand. The Devil felt a slight burning, but there was no amount of heat, not even of this world that could bother him. Evan let out a cry of frustration when it didn't work and kicked the Devil hard in the side, feeling blood soak into his shoe. The Devil spun and hit him across the face. He saw stars as he nearly fall back, only for the Devil to catch him before he did.

"Let him go!" Jonathan suddenly yelled, a new gun in his hand which he aimed at the devil who simply swung the golden dagger at him. Jonathan dropped to the floor, blood blossoming on his hoodie. Evan screamed then, struggling as hard as he could against the Devil. He took a deep breath and pulled his wrist away, the claws cutting so deeply into his wrist that he knew he'd bleed out if he didn't heal it soon. He dropped to his knees beside Jonathan, grabbing his hand tightly.

"Jon? Jonathan! Please! Wake up!" Evan screamed. Something grabbed his ankle and pulled. The Devil had opened the door and decided that he would drag Evan out if he wouldn't walk out. Evan clung to Jonathan as the Devil pulled harshly on his ankle, dragging him across the blood soaked floor. "Jonathan!" His eyes fluttered open then as Evan's hand slipped from his as he was dragged into the hallway. Jonathan stared at him, confused before he understood what was happening, struggling to get to his feet. Evan gripped the door frame, splinters digging into his hands. The wood frame gave way, breaking off the frame as the Devil pulled harder. Evan slid into the hallway, trying to dig his nails into the floor. "Jon!" Evan screamed, watching the God of Revenge stagger into the hallway, leaning against the wall for support. Evan was suddenly flipped onto his back, now able to see the door at the end of the hallway. It hadn't been there before. Instead of opening onto an apartment, it opened onto a Los Angeles street somewhere in the dead of night. Evan managed to flip back around, reaching for Jonathan who tried to run after them. "Jonathan!" He screamed as he was dragged through the door, into the past.


	5. Chapter 5

This was a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. There was no other explanation. It had to be a nightmare; a horrible nightmare. He would wake up in his bed and Evan would be fine. There would be no devil, no doors that disappeared the second they closed. Jonathan pinched his arm. He was still standing in the dark hallway, a blood trail leading from his apartment to the wall at the end of the hallway where it ended. He had seen Evan claw at the door frame, then the floor, all in a desperate attempt to get away from the Devil. Where had he taken him?

Jonathan fell against the wall, pressing his hand against the deep cut on his side. It would take a little while to heal this time.

"Fuck…" Jonathan swore, sliding down the wall to land on the floor, Evan's blood soaking through his jeans.

He was back the beginning again. Evan was gone and he had no idea where he was and if he was even alive. Evan's hand had looked like it would rip off if he had grabbed it and pulled. He looked back into the apartment, seeing Bryce's legs twitch slightly from where he lay on the floor, consciousness slowly coming back to him. He leant his head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling as he took a deep breath and forced himself to stand. They would have to clean the blood before any human saw it and called the police on them if they hadn't already. "Come on, Bryce. Wake up." Jonathan stammered as he stumbled back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Wake up." He dropped to his knees beside him, shaking his shoulder.

"D-Did you get him?" Bryce said as he rolled onto his back, looking up at Jonathan. The bruises on his neck faded as he spoke.

"No. He got Evan too. Come on, I need your help." Jonathan pulled him up to his feet, wincing as it agitated the wound on his side. "There is a bucket under the sink...Get some hot water, soap and a cloth and try to get as much of the blood off the floor as you can. I'll get the hallway." Jonathan said, not even waiting for a response from Bryce. There was silence except for the sound of water filling up buckets, the heavy bucket bumping into the walls or splashing water onto the floor as they carried them over to the pools of blood. With rags, they scrubbed the floor, the smell of cleaning supplies and the metallic tinge of blood stinging their noses.

"What do we do?" Bryce asked from where he sat on the floor, watching Jonathan scrub the blood out of the floor in the hallway. Jonathan didn't answer, only scrubbed harder. "We gotta keep looking, don't we? I mean, they couldn't have gone far. They aren't gone."

"How do you know that? There was a door, Bryce. A fucking door." Jonathan threw down the cloth and pointed to the wall at the end of the hallway. "What if he's got Craig on his side? Or worse, what if it's Luke? If so, then they are gone, Bryce! We can't go back in time!"

"You don't know that that is what they did!" Bryce cried. "Luke wouldn't help Tyler, you know that!"

"Luke has been gone for so long...I don't know what he'd do now." Jonathan sighed. "Fuck I don't even know what to do." Bryce knelt down beside him as he covered his face with his hands, not wanting him to see his tears.

"Let's wait till morning. Tyler isn't looking for Evan anymore so we got nothing to worry too much about right now. We'll rest and heal, and in the morning, we'll look for Tyler. There is only one way to know if he went back in time. If he isn't found on the earth right now, then we'll have to find a way to go back too." Bryce was struggling to think of something to say now, his words sounding distant to Jonathan. He wanted to do something now. He had to do something now but there was nothing he could think of that he could do. He felt useless. Bryce picked up the bucket and cloth, taking it back into the apartment and came back to help Jonathan to his feet, letting him lean against him as he helped him to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed.

"We have to do something." Jonathan stammered out as Bryce laid the blankets over him.

"We've done all we can. Until morning, there is nothing we can do. No one will talk to us tonight, not while they still think that Tyler is searching for Evan. We need to stay low and heal. Rest. That's what Evan would want you to do. Sleep." Bryce sighed, not letting Jonathan sit up again. "You need to be strong. The sun will be up in a few hours, so just get some sleep...Even if it's just closing your eyes for a few minutes. Just try to relax."

"Stay with me." Jonathan grabbed his wrist, stopping him before he could leave. Bryce nodded, leaving the room only for a moment to get some blankets and a pillow, laying them down on the floor by Jonathan's bed. In a few moments, they were both laying under their blankets, staring up at the ceiling, unable to say a word as exhaustion battled with their fear and need to do something. There was nothing that could be done, Bryce was right but it didn't do anything to stop his anxiety and fear of what might be happening to Evan. There were too many possibilities, too many things that Tyler could do and there were too many things that Jonathan wanted to do that he wasn't. He had to do something. He had to do something. He had to do something. There was nothing he could do right now.

Jonathan rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. Had to do something. Had to do something. Had to do something. The clock is ticking. Time doesn't care. He was choking, water filled his lungs. Maybe it was blood. He was suffocating. Arms flailed and legs kicked. Then he was falling. Falling, falling, falling through the darkness. He crashed through tree branches, landing hard on a pine needle covered ground. There was a scream echoing through the trees. He wasn't sure if it was his own voice. There was a gunshot. He scrambled to his feet, looking around with wide desperate eyes. The sight of a dark figure among the trees watching him made him freeze. Suddenly, the figure was a few feet away, their Victorian era suit damp with the rain.

"Nightmares are cruel, aren't they? They show you such horrifying, cruel things and then when you wake up it all slips away and you can't even remember what you saw...But the question is, did you even want to see it?" Evan smiled.

"I don't wanna see it...I don't wanna see it!" Jonathan cried, sounding like a child rather than a god. Evan clicked his tongue, sounding annoyed and was suddenly in front of Jonathan, grabbing his arm. The night around them morphed, trees cracking and falling to the ground, only to be cut up by nothing and turned into a first-class train car, gold lining the walls and red seats glinting in the candle light. It smelled old as if underneath all of this elegance was rot and dust.

"Imagine yourself on a train...You have somewhere very important to be and time is running out despite how fast you are hurtling towards your destination. You see, time doesn't care, though. You might think you have more time or less but it ticks at the same speed no matter what. You are to blame for being late. You think that you never have enough time, do you? Maybe if I just did this or prayed to this god, I would have enough time is what you think, but that won't happen because time listens to no one." Evan said, not letting go of his wrist. Jonathan stared at him with wide eyes. This nightmarish Evan in his black suit and with eyes darker than he had ever seen them, seemed like a stranger to him. "I'm waiting, Nemesis."

"Who are you?" Was all Jonathan could say. Evan smiled again as Jonathan's eyes snapped open, warm late morning light spilling through his bedroom window. Bryce lay asleep on the floor in a mess of blankets. "Get up!" Jonathan threw off his blankets, nudging Bryce's shoulder with his foot as he got up.

"What time is it?"

"Too late. Find your phone. Every God has to know that they should be on the lookout for Tyler and Evan! Everyone! I don't care if they hate us, or hate them or if we hate them. Just tell everyone. We're going to look too." Jonathan didn't wait for a response from Apollo as he hurried down the hall, grabbing his bag and gathered up his weapons, reloading them or tossing them back into the bag. Something bright red caught as his eye as he was looking for his dagger. Evan's torn red jacket lay on the floor where he had first fallen. Jonathan dropped the bullets in his hands and took a step towards it, gently picking it up.

"Is telling Gods who hate us the right thing to do?" Bryce wondered as he walked down the hallway. He stopped when he saw the jacket hanging from Jonathan's hand.

"I don't care." Jonathan said, gritting his teeth. "He's waiting. He needs his coat back."

"Fine. Give me a gun then."

"You're fine."

"After what happened last night? No! Give me a gun!"

"Tell me what you did when Evan took over then." It had been Bryce that Jonathan called when he had stumbled out of the club. He hadn't meant to, thinking of Luke in his dazed state but when Bryce answered and Jonathan told him everything, he promised he'd be there as soon as he could be. Jonathan had begged him to find Evan, but Bryce told him there was nothing they could do till nightfall, just as he had wanted to wait again. Apollo was always the voice of reason. He made sense when no one else did.

"It's a long story." Bryce sighed. Jonathan stared at him for a moment longer. He had fled. He and a handful of other Gods had fled. It made sense. If it hadn't of been Evan, Jonathan would have run too.

"Fine." Jonathan pressed a weapon into his hand as he brushed past him into the hallway. He laced up his boots and pulled his hoodie on, glancing back to Bryce to make sure he was ready before they left the apartment, stepping into the dark hallway. Once in the car, Jonathan got Bryce to send texts to every number he had on his phone while he drove, deciding to go to Tyler's club first. The club was as empty and quiet as it was when he had last left it. The door hung open off its hinges.

"What happened?" Bryce lowered the phone in his hand when he saw the broken door. Jonathan tucked a dagger into his boot and got out of the car.

"Stay here." Jonathan said as he closed the door and walked up to the door, stepping inside cautiously. The club was silent. Glass crunched under his boots. "Hello? Brock?" He called out. A bottle rolled out from behind the bar. "Brock? Shit." Jonathan ran around to the side of the bar, feeling sick when he saw Brock sitting against the bar, blood covering his brightly coloured shirt. "Brock? What happened to you? Why aren't you healing?" Jonathan knelt down beside him, not sure how badly hurt he was.

"Lauren...Lauren...Do you know how beautiful Lauren was?" Brock stammered, his words slurring. Jonathan wasn't sure if it was from the pain or the liquor.

"I-I...I met her once. A long time ago." Jonathan said quietly. Brock let out a sob.

"Why do humans...why do they...why are their lives so short?"

"I don't know."

"It's been lifetimes since she...since...since…"

"It's okay." Jonathan sat down beside him, gently pulling him into a hug. "It's okay. You're okay...Shh…" He rubbed his shoulder gently, hoping to calm him down enough to focus on healing. "She wouldn't want you to be sad."

"No one wants anyone to be sad...But that Devil wanted me to be sad...He said it was a good thing she was just human so she wouldn't have to have seen what I've become…"

"That's a lie. The devil is full of lies. You're the kindest person I know. If any of us deserve to be happy, it's you." Jonathan said softly.

"What about you?"

"Happiness isn't something I deal with." Jonathan sighed. "Why don't you come back to my place? It's safer there...well as safe as it's going to be. It's better than staying here." Jonathan urged him. Brock shook his head.

"I haven't left here...for so long."

"It's okay. I promise. The world won't end because you left." Jonathan smiled. Brock nodded slightly then and let Jonathan help him up.

"What about Tyler? Where is Evan?" Brock asked as they slowly made their way towards the door.

"I don't know where Evan is...Tyler found him and they escaped through a door. I don't know if that was Craig or Luke's doing yet but Tyler had help." Jonathan explained as they stepped out in the bright day. Brock squinted sharply, looking around. Thankfully, there weren't any humans around to see the blood on him. Bryce got out of the car, opening the back door to help Brock.

"What happened?"Bryce asked, closing the door once Brock was in the car.

"I don't know. He didn't say but I think Tyler lost it on him. We're going to take him back to my place. He's a bit out of it right now. After he got hurt, he must have just drunk till he couldn't feel the pain anymore. He said that Tyler had tried to make him feel bad...I guess he brought up Lauren cause that was all he was thinking about when I found him."

"Oh…" Bryce glanced back at Brock quietly, then turned his gaze to look down the street. "I got a text from someone who might know where Tyler is. He said to meet him at the cemetery in West L.A. The military one."

"Do I know this person?" Jonathan asked as he walked around the car.

" 's new." Bryce said as he got in the car. As suspicious as it sounded, Jonathan wasn't going to pass it up in case it was useful. Starting up the car, he stepped on the gas pedal before Bryce even had his door fully closed.

"What is happening?" The sudden movement had jolted Brock, who seemed to instantly sober up. Glancing back at him, Jonathan saw that he had healed, but he still seemed pale.

"Bryce knows someone who might know where Tyler went. We're going to talk to him, then we'll go back to my place so you can rest, okay?" Jonathan explained. Brock nodded as he leant forward against the front seats.

"I'm sorry that I didn't try harder to stop you from confronting Tyler." Brock said quietly.

"It's okay...Don't blame yourself, okay? We're gonna figure it out. I don't think that Evan really trusts Tyler anymore too, so hopefully, once he's better, he can fight back too. Don't worry too much, Brock." Jonathan said, keeping his eyes on the road as they sped towards the highway. They fell into silence then, watching the world pass by them, too bright and normal for what they faced.

Turning off the highway, Jonathan slowed down as they approached the cemetery, not sure who he was looking for.

"There." Bryce pointed to a young man who stood at the gate, watching the blue car as it pulled up to the curb. Bryce got out and greeted him as Jonathan gave a smile to Brock and followed Bryce. "Jonathan, this is Smitty...The new Death now that Anthony is gone."

"Nice to meet you." He was barely more than a kid. Jonathan stared at him, wondering how he became something so awful.

"How did you become Death?" Jonathan asked. Smitty sighed at that, glancing at Bryce for a second then motioned for Jonathan to walk with him into the cemetery.

"I was killed by a God." Smitty said as they walked casually down the small gravel road, past white military gravestones.

"Oh…"

"I don't know where Tyler is right now, but I know where he is going." Smitty continued. "I was born in eighteen ninety-seven in a small town in the prairies in Canada. When I was eighteen, I went off to fight in the Great War, in 1915. My platoon found ourselves in the Battle of Gulliemont, which was a smaller battle in the larger Battle of the Somme. We didn't have names like that for them then, not that names matter much...Anyways, the first day was muddy and it was bad. The second day started off much the same...And then I was stabbed, right through the chest." Smitty's hand went over his chest, just under his collar bone. A heavy silence hung over them as he stopped, staring at the rolling hill lined with graves. "It was Tyler who killed me."

"Tyler was involved heavily with that war. That doesn't mean..." Jonathan trailed off. Tyler was only ever on the winning side, so why would he have killed a Canadian soldier? "Why did he do it?"

"I don't know but I want to know why. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at you." Smitty's words terrified him.

"But I wasn't at any battles during the first war." Jonathan shook his head in disbelief.

"You will be. Because it wasn't Tyler from the past that killed me. It was the Tyler from the the future. I know because he had the Night God with him. For you, this is an event that has yet to happen."

"How the hell am I supposed to get to a battle in the middle of nowhere France in the middle of the First World War? Your story tells us that he has Time on his side so we can't get him to help us! This is impossible, Smitty!"

"No, it isn't because that memory hasn't changed, Jonathan! Your memories are changing more and more the longer you take to go after them. I have given you an opportunity! You know where Tyler is going!"

"What did you just say?"

"What?"

"An opportunity?" Jonathan said, looking up at Smitty as he realised what he had to do. "We need an opportunity. We have to find Craig."


	6. Chapter 6

The world blurred, coming in and out of focus sharply. Evan heard voices, their words urgent and angry.

"I didn't mean to hurt him so badly. Help me, Luke. Help him."

"You hurt him. You heal him."

"I didn't mean to! I wasn't in control..."

"You heal him."

"Do you know what this day is?"

"Of course I do. So stay hidden."

Evan's blurry world darkened then, feeling as though he were floating through the darkness like he had a few nights earlier. Shadows swirled around him, cloaking him in darkness. He felt safe. He felt young again when he ruled the darkness and feared nothing. He could do anything then, go anywhere, do anything. He could only dream of doing those things again. He wished he could do them, he wouldn't be so weak, wouldn't feel so useless to protect his friends and himself. He wanted to be a king again.

"Evan? Evan, please wake up. I'm so sorry." There was a weight pressed against his chest. "For everything. I didn't mean to scare you or hurt you. I just wanted you to be with me, to stay with me while we make things better. And when you didn't come back…"

Evan opened his eyes, trying to focus on the blurry world. A warmth flooded over him as he healed, the pain leaving him. Tyler came into focus, his head pressed against Evan's chest. Evan stared at him, confused and nervous. He looked away from his friend to take in the room. It was a hotel room, simple and plain but immediately recognisable. He had been here before, had wallowed away here in anger and misery. There were other memories here too, calm, happy memories of warm nights but they had long since faded from clarity. Outside the window, it was dark, the sounds of traffic floating through the open the window. The nighttime breeze ruffled the curtains. "Evan?" He turned his gaze slowly to meet Tyler's who was sitting up now, tears in his eyes. "Please forgive me." He didn't say a word. Tyler reached for Evan's wrist, where gauze had been wrapped around the torn scar tissue, only for Evan to roughly pull his hand away, looking away from Tyler to the window. "Please say something."

"Leave me alone." Evan said quietly.

"Evan...I didn't-"

"Leave me alone."

"Evan."

"Leave me alone!" Evan suddenly sat up, Shadows bursting from the corners of the room and swirling towards Tyler, pushing him back towards the door. Tyler fell to the wall, surprise written across his face. Evan got up, staring darkly at Tyler as his hands curled tightly into fists despite the slight pain in his wrist. "Get out. Right now."

"Listen to me!" Tyler cried.

"I said get out!"

"No! I didn't mean to hurt you! I hate myself for what I've done! If you can't forgive me...I understand but I still need you, Evan! I need you!" Tyler cried.

"For what?"

"For fixing everything! We're going to make it right! Everyone who made us hide away, everything that hurt us; we're going to fix it!" Anger filled Tyler's voice. Evan didn't want to listen. He sat down by the window, collapsing into the chair. He felt tired and sore. "We're going to fix it."

"That's what Jonathan said." Evan said quietly, looking out the window. "Why does everyone keep saying the same things?"

"Jonathan is lying to you. He is always lying, Evan. He's self-centred. Everything has to be right. He's never thought about why you were sad in the first place! I have! I'm haunted by it! I've always been there for you, Nyx! Longer than he has. He's never been there! Remember that." With that, he turned away from Evan, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Evan wasn't going to forgive Tyler but he couldn't deny that he was right. He and Ares had a long history that despite what had happened, he could toss away now. If it had been any other time and Tyler had said that he needed him, then Evan would have been there. Why couldn't he immediately go to Tyler's side now?

He stared out the window, the thought occurring to him that it should have been Morning by now. He looked around for his jacket where his phone would be in the pocket, only to find it was nowhere to be found. He had no idea what time it was. He sighed when he realised that the only thing he could do was to leave the room and find a clock. Maybe he could sneak out and run back to Jonathan's apartment before morning and Tyler found out. He slipped his shoes on, not bothering to tie them up and crept towards the door and slowly unlocking it. He stepped into the hallway, looking away from the small family that passed by his door. The little girl that passed him held a teddy bear, it's black glassy eyes watching Evan. He stared at it, remembering how he had held a teddy bear for comfort. Was it the same teddy bear?

"No. It's not the same one." Evan said quietly and hurried down the hallway towards the elevator. He pressed the button to the ground floor, shivering in just his black t-shirt and jeans. In the lobby, Evan looked around, seeing the red couch where Tyler had first found him. Memories were coming back to him, fitting together like puzzle pieces. They had fought in this lobby. He wandered down a hall to the bar, finding Tyler there with a strong drink in hand. He stood out from the other men there, his white suit seeming more formal than the other black business suits. Why was he wearing white? He was about to turn around and sneak out the front when Tyler turned, seeing Evan in the entrance, looking out of place among the elegance. Evan sighed and walked towards him. "Where is my jacket?"

"I don't know. You can borrow one of mine if you're cold."

"It had my phone in the pocket."

"It wouldn't have service." Tyler said, taking a sip from his drink. Ice cubes clicked against the glass. A clock on the wall ticked the seconds with urgency. Evan glanced at it. It was nearly midnight. Evan stared at it, knowing it should be six in the morning.

"Why won't it have service?"

"Wrong time." Tyler said casually.

"What did you do?" Evan snarled. The clock seemed to tick faster. Tyler looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Made us unreachable while we wait."

"The fuck does that mean?" Evan cried, ignoring the glances from humans.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Yes. It's July twelfth."

"Not for us anymore."

"Stop being so fucking cryptic and tell me!" Evan grabbed Tyler's collar, choking him. It felt good. He wanted to hurt him, a rage coming over him that would be hard to control if he let it get the better of him.

"This day was an important day for you, Evan. You took over the world today." Tyler stammered out. The glass fell from Tyler's hand, cracking as it hit the bar top. The clock stopped.

"Oh...No." The windows suddenly burst as Shadows filled the room. Light bulbs burst in a shower of sparks as the humans screamed. Tyler grabbed Evan and pulled him down the floor, covering him as the window on the other side of the bar exploded, glass shards flying through the room. "You fucking idiot!" Evan yelled, pushing Tyler off. "You send us back in time to a day that could kill us both!" Evan screamed, punching Tyler. He heard a crack.

"You have to trust me!" Tyler yelled as Shadows flew over them, barely missing them with their sharp teeth.

"I don't trust you!" Tyler looked hurt by Evan's words. Tyler tried to grab onto Evan as Shadows that he couldn't control turned towards them, only for Evan to push him off, managing to pin him down to the floor. He hit him repeatedly, his knuckles cracking and splitting.

"E-Evan!" Tyler yelled, managing to throw him off. Evan fell to the glass covered floor, wincing as if cut his arms. "Please! You'll have no way of getting back if you don't trust me now! I'm not losing you!" Blood streamed from his broken nose as he reached his hand out towards him."You'll be stuck here if you don't kill yourself!" Evan looked back at the broken windows and the wounded, dying humans. The Evan from the past would kill his future self if he discovered him. He wouldn't understand. Tyler was right, he had no choice so why was he hesitating? Because Tyler had hurt him? Because Tyler was the Devil? Because he had lied? Was Jonathan lying? Evan struggled to get to his feet as Tyler did, the War God slowly backing towards the hall.

"I want to go back! Right now!" Evan yelled, shaking his head.

"There is no way to go back!"

"Luke can take me back!"

"He can't!"

"Why not?"

"I made a deal! We can only go backwards!" Evan's rage got the better of him. He tackled Tyler, knocking the air from his lungs. Tyler managed to roll, pinning Evan down as he struggled. Shadows suddenly grabbed Tyler, throwing him off and sent him sprawling to the floor.

As Evan sat up, he realised that Tyler wasn't letting the Devil take over. He had said he couldn't control it and he knew that Tyler was getting frustrated with him, but he didn't want to hurt him. He wasn't going to hurt him. He was fighting back the devil within him so he wouldn't hurt him again.

Evan didn't know what to do now, wishing that he hadn't enjoyed hurting Tyler so much. He found himself taking a step towards Tyler and helped him up, gripping his arm tightly as he pulled him up.

"We're getting out of here only so we can talk about this." Evan snapped. Tyler smiled.

"Okay. We'll talk about it." Tyler said. They hurried towards the hallway, Evan's hand still holding tightly onto Tyler's wrist. They ran through the lobby, past humans who screamed and tried to fight off the Shadows but there was nothing they could do. Nothing to stop their sharp teeth. Evan stared, looking back over his shoulder as Tyler pushed open the front doors. Outside, it was worse. Inhuman demon-like creatures roamed the bloody streets. The sky was black and swarming with Shadows that dove at unlucky humans, blood splattering to the pavement in a flurry of shadow and flesh.

"I did this…" Evan said, anger and regret welling up in him. He did this. He killed these people. If it weren't for the other Gods, it would have stayed this way. "I did this!"

"Don't look at it, Nyx! We're almost there!" Tyler reassured him.

"But I...I did this." Tyler stopped then, grabbing Evan's arms and pulled him into a strong hug. Evan pressed his face against Tyler's chest, not wanting to look at the horrors around him.

"I'm going to make sure that no one will ever hurt you ever again. No one will ever get in your head again. You will be king again, Evan." Tyler said quietly, his face pressed to Evan's hair.

"How?" Evan whispered. Tyler moved away from the hug and gave him smile before pulling him along, down the street. They passed by a larger street, the intersection filled with Gods. "That's...That's…" Evan stared with wide eyes. He watched as his past-self dropped the Apple God's body to the pavement, taking a deep breath as if coming up to the surface of a deep ocean.

"Don't stop. We don't want to disrupt this." Tyler warned him. Evan could only wonder why, watching this dark, past self who in that moment, Evan knew, was feeling once more like a king. It had been intoxicating. Was it possible that he could have that feeling again? Did he want to feel that again? After what he had been through, he'd love it. He'd revel in it. Evan found himself smiling as he followed Tyler who turned a corner, only coming to a stop when Luke came into view, a calm expression written across his face.

"You're late."

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Tyler shrugged. Evan was confused. He had no idea what was happening or if even Luke knew. Evan had a feeling that he knew and simply didn't care. If he did, he didn't show it.

"You'll be a few minutes off." Luke said, reaching into his pocket for a watch.

"It's fine." Tyler reassured him. Luke nodded and closed the watch. Around them, the Shadows slowed till they stopped, frozen in the air. Everything slowed right to a stop as time stopped. Luke turned to the building, and with the wave of his hand, a door materialised there. It was simple. It was nothing like the beautiful doors of opportunity that Craig could create.

"Why a door?" Evan asked.

"Because doors are the simplest to create. I find a place where there was once an opening and to go back in time, I simply put a door there." Luke explained as he opened the door. On the other side of the door was an apple orchard, the pathways illuminated by lanterns. "You know where to find me?" Luke asked Tyler as he stepped up to the door. He nodded and moved through the door, motioning for Evan to follow him. Luke watched him, a strange look on his face. Evan didn't want to call it fear, but he could think of no other word for it. Once on the other side of the door, it slammed behind them. Evan turned to see a small shed, the door the same simple wood one that Luke had opened for them.

"You coming?" Tyler was a few feet ahead of him, the golden glow of the lantern beside him making him seem softer than the devil he was. Evan caught up to him, the two walking side by side among the apple trees. "Do you still want to talk about this?" Tyler asked casually, his hands in his pockets as his cuts and bruises faded away. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, using it to get off as much of the drying blood as he could.

"You said that you are going to make me a king again...What does that mean?" Evan wondered.

"I know a way to make you powerful again. You and me...the Night and the Devil...We're meant to be together." Tyler joked. Evan didn't laugh.

"So you're just using me."

"No. Both of us are going to be better." Tyler's tone was sharp. He meant it. "And along the way, we're gonna ruin those who hurt us. We're going to create the reality that we have always wanted. Don't you remember, Evan? Don't you remember when the world was yours? You could do anything you wanted. You could command the night to do your will. Wouldn't you kill to be that powerful again?"

"I don't know if I would kill…"

"Yes, you would. Remember how it felt to kill Abellio?" Tyler smiled. Evan nodded.

"It felt good."

"Then let's make sure you get to kill him." Tyler smiled as they turned a corner. Sitting under one of the trees was a young, blonde God who was eating a shiny red apple. Evan's breath caught in his throat. "Abellio?" The Apple God looked up in surprise.

"Who are you?"

"You're an apple God, yes? Nothing important?"

"I wouldn't say-"

"You are nothing important. I can make you something, though. You'll be all powerful. No one will be able to stop you." As Tyler spoke, Evan stared at him, realising that he didn't quite look the same as he had a few moments ago. It was so Brian wouldn't recognise him in what would be the future.

"Sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me." Brian snapped. "Why the fuck would you do that for me?"

"No one is expecting you to do it."

"Do what?"

"Take over the world. Make the world for Gods again." Tyler's sinister smile widened.

"No one is going to rally behind that."

"You would be surprised." Brian looked confused. He stood up, glancing at the shadowy figure behind the Devil nervously.

"What do you get out of this? I mean...All power for me so what does that get you?" Brian wondered.

"I want you to help me create a king." Tyler reached up for an apple, plucking it from the tree nearest him and held it out to Evan. He stared at it for a few moments before he slowly took it from Tyler and bit into it. Black poison filled his mouth, spilling from his lips as he dropped the apple in shock to the ground. As it rolled towards Tyler, Evan couldn't stop the Shadows that burst from the darkness around them, the lanterns blowing out. They swirled around him, a feeling of complete power coming over him. Little did he know, to Brian and Tyler, he looked like a monster, made out of the darkness with red eyes and sharp teeth that glinted in the moonlight, black blood dripping from his claws.


	7. Chapter 7

Jonathan's foot tapped impatiently against the cement. He sat on a bench at the small, nearly empty station, waiting. He stared down the track, heat waves rippling off the hot steel. He glanced at his watch, then sighed and leant back, glancing in the opposite direction. Nothing but heat waves. He was running late. As he stared down the track, he found his mind wandering. He'd been here before.

Turning his head, he looked towards the path leading to the station. It had been just past nine that night, the sun barely down. Evan had pulled him up the path, both running to catch their train into town. Both had been smiling from ear to ear as they hurried onto the train, the doors sliding closed just behind them, nearly catching Jonathan's hoodie. It would still be a little while before they both fell out of love with the world, but in that moment, they had been full of smiles and excitement, watching the world pass through the windows. By the middle of the night, they found themselves on the beach. Evan had a bag of popcorn in one hand from the pier and his shoes in the other. Jonathan hadn't seen the Night God in a while and he had wanted to ask where he had been but he didn't for he knew that Evan wouldn't tell him. He would have already told him if it wasn't something he wanted to keep secret.

All of that was forgotten then though when they found themselves getting closer and closer to one another until there was nothing else to do but go back to Jonathan's apartment. Evan had giggled when the popcorn spilt all over the floor and started to apologise only to be stopped by Jonathan. In the morning, Evan was gone like always, Jonathan's arm stretching across the empty side of his bed. Jonathan didn't mind though. He had been happy.

Now, sitting on the bench, Jonathan couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips. How different things had been then. How different they had been. Jonathan couldn't help but wonder if it was because of that night that made what was happening now so painful. He wanted that Evan back. The Evan who laughed when he accidentally spilt his popcorn only to apologise with a smile on his face that demanded to be loved.

But was that Evan a thing of the past? A treasure already buried deep in the earth to be forgotten? Was it too late to find him again? No. No, Jonathan was going to find him. He had to find him. He turned his head to look down the track, seeing the train among the heatwaves, slowing as it reached the station. Jonathan stood up, his hand reaching into his pocket for the note he had there. It came to a stop, the doors sliding open. A few people got off before Jonathan stepped into the train, the air much cooler inside than out. Sitting alone by the window, Craig turned his head to see Jonathan, his brow furrowing. Jonathan walked towards him, sliding casually into the seat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Craig said quietly, keeping his gaze fixed on the window.

"Have you heard about Tyler? More specifically, have you heard about what he did to Evan?" Jonathan asked, looking down at the floor as the train lurched forward into motion.

"He woke him up. He lost him and that's all I've heard."

"Tyler got him back. He's gotten Luke to work for him somehow and they've gone back in time. I'm going after them and I need your help." Jonathan explained quietly.

"Fuck that. I'm not going after the devil, Jonathan. You have to leave this alone. Let Evan go. It's not worth the hell you're going to go through." Craig turned his head to stare at Jonathan who shook his head.

"I have to make this right. I have to get revenge on Tyler. He fucked this all up. We're fucked if we don't stop him. Who knows what the hell he is going to do." Jonathan tried to keep his voice down. "I need you to give me an opportunity. A way into the past. The Tyler we know might still be in there and if we have a chance to bring him back then we have to take it." If Craig wasn't listening to what he had to say, Jonathan knew he'd listen to that. "Please."

"You're out of your mind." Craig shook his head. Jonathan sighed and reached into his pocket, giving Craig a note.

"Well if you change your mind, meet us here. At this exact spot and don't be late." Jonathan said as the train came to a stop at the next station. He got up, and left, stepping into the warm sunlight. He wasn't going to stick around with Craig. He had to make him think. He left the station, finding Apollo waiting by the blue car, leaning against the warm metal.

"Will he do it?"

"He's on the fence right now." Jonathan said as Bryce tossed him the keys. "He'll come around though."

"He has to otherwise you won't be able to go after him." Bryce said Jonathan walked around the car. He stopped, turning to Bryce with a confused look.

"What do you mean 'you'? I thought you were coming with me." Jonathan snapped.

"I'm not going. I can't go through that, Jonathan. I got people here who need me! I have things that I have to do here! I can't go back in time with you!" Bryce explained.

"I can't do this alone. Tyler will kill me."

"Smitty will go with you."

"For fuck's sake!" Jonathan got in his car, slamming the door behind him.

"Jon, please! If I could go, believe me, I would!" Bryce pulled open the door only for Jonathan to shake his head and suddenly step on the gas, leaving Bryce in there as he sped away, the door slamming shut as he took a sharp turn out to the parking lot.

Jonathan was alone. He had always been alone but now, with Evan gone, he felt alone. Everyone was a coward. Did they really think that because Tyler's plan involved past, it would affect them now? If Tyler did one thing to disrupt the past, it would completely change the future. If he spoke to the wrong person or showed up where he shouldn't be, where he didn't belong, who knew what could happen.

Gritting his teeth, Jonathan stepped on the gas and drove. He drove out of the city, back into the desert. He could go alone. He would go alone. He'd die trying. Evan would fight back. He wouldn't let Tyler kill him.

"But he could kill me…" Jonathan whispered, then quickly pushed the thought away. That'd only happen if Tyler got in his head; or if Evan really wanted to. He hadn't known Evan when he had fully been Nyx, the one that only he could stop. He had only known the quiet Nyx, the one who didn't want to step on anyone's toes. He's the complete opposite of the Nyx he had once been. If he stumbled into that Nyx, Jonathan had a feeling that his memories and feelings for Evan wouldn't stop him.

Deep in thought, Jonathan didn't notice the world outside his windows. The sky seemed too dark for three in the afternoon, dropping onto the dusty ground like blood. Cacti became silhouettes that danced in the dark, their spikes glinting in the moonlight. It wasn't until someone in a dark-tailed suit came into view in Jonathan's headlights that he noticed, swerving to avoid the figure like he had with the dead pig. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing nothing there.

"It's not safe to drive that fast on these roads. You never know what you'll see." The voice made Jonathan jump, fear seizing his chest. He turned to see Evan sitting beside him, the wind coming through the open window playing with his hair. He wore the same Victorian suit, his vest a soft, deep black velvet, as he had in the strange dream Jonathan had the night Evan was taken. Though he had Evan's face, Jonathan had no idea who he was.

"Fuck! I'm dreaming, aren't I? Fuck! I must have fallen asleep at the wheel!" Jonathan gripped the steering wheel tightly, closing his eyes as he tried to wake up.

"Stop it. You look ridiculous." The Nightmare Evan said, a slight smile on his face. "I'm curious though...What are you planning to get out of this, Nemesis?"

"Evan."

"No. I'm Evan too. You have to be more specific. That answer is weak. Let's try this again. What are you planning to get out this?" Evan's voice was stern and commanding.

"Who the fuck are you? What the hell do you want?" Jonathan suddenly cried. The Nightmare only stared at him, waiting for a proper answer. Jonathan sighed. "I want to kill Tyler. I'm...I'm jealous."

"I'd fail that answer if this were a test. I'm trying to help you, Nemesis. You know the answer. Come on now. Third time's a charm." Evan scolded him. Jonathan couldn't stop the words that suddenly exploded out of him.

"Fine! Fuck you! Fuck you all! I want to be king! I want to rule the god damned fucking world because no one else can do it! I'll kill you even if I have to!" Jonathan suddenly yelled, slamming on the brakes. The car came violently to a stop, lurching both of them forward. "No one deserves to be king more than I do! I've done nothing but try to set this world right since I was created! Fuck you! Fuck you, Nyx! Fuck you!" Jonathan screamed at him, spitting with every word. His knuckles had gone white on the steering wheel. He breathed as if he were an animal, deep and heavy.

"I'm looking forward to our chat." Evan smiled, suddenly disappearing into shadows that slithered back into darkness. Jonathan blinked, looking around in shock. He hadn't been asleep.

"Fuck…" Jonathan ran a hand through his hair. What was that? Was it Tyler trying to mess with him? It had to have been. Evan wouldn't do that to him. Or would he?

Why had he said that? Yes, he had thought about it but was that really why he was doing this? Because he was sick and tired of being kicked around by everyone else? By Evan? He wouldn't. He couldn't.

Jonathan drove back into town, unable to get that nightmarish, stranger that was Evan out of his mind. That wasn't Evan. He was too much of everything.

"If there was anything...anything at all that you could be, wouldn't you want to be everything?" Evan had once wondered aloud as they strolled down a Parisian street, his hands in his pocket. "But when you are everything...you are also nothing. For you are everything, not something..." Now, Jonathan could only wonder if that had been Evan of the past talking. Jonathan turned the car around and drove back towards the city. He felt bad for yelling at Bryce now. He should have known that Bryce wasn't going to go that far with him. He hadn't fled alone.

"I'd want to be everything." Jonathan had said in response to Evan's wondering. "I don't want to be something, why would I want to? In a world where we as Gods are assigned to one thing and that one thing only, wouldn't it be nice to be everything? Take the new God for example. He's everything. Who's to say that we can't be like that? Why can't I, Nemesis, be everything?" Evan had been surprised by that. He hadn't been expecting Jonathan to say something like that.

"You are everything-"

"No, not like that." Jonathan had said a bit harsher than he meant to. "You know what I mean, Nyx. I would want to be like what you once were. I know that that isn't possible...But if I'm being honest...That kind of power and respect, I've never had it."

"You don't want that." Evan had said suddenly. It was Jonathan's turn to be surprised. "You don't want it. You don't want to be what I once was. You must have a limit. Something must be able to stop you."

Jonathan pushed the memory away as he reached L.A. Evan's expression had scared him. His gaze was far off, looking at something that Jonathan could not see. His hands had curled tightly into fists, angry and scared all at once. Jonathan had always wondered what it was that Evan was remembering. Was it when he had created that dagger to stop himself? There wasn't anything else that Jonathan could think of that might answer that question.

When he reached his apartment, Smitty was sitting on the front steps, staring down at his shoes. Jonathan took a breath as he parked the car, slowly turning the key. He leant his head against the seat, taking another deep breath before getting out.

"Where have you been?" Smitty asked, not moving from his spot on the step.

"Driving." Jonathan shrugged and sat down beside him. "Have you been waiting this whole time?"

"Yes."

"Oh...Did Bryce tell you that he isn't coming with us?"

"I had a feeling." Jonathan sighed at that, looking out over the street. The sun was setting, the apartment block across the street a silhouette against the bright sky. The street was quiet, a few kids playing little ways down the street with a soccer ball.

"Why are you doing this, Smitty?" Jonathan asked, breaking the long silence that had stretched between them without their noticing. "Why do you want to go after Tyler?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Smitty glanced at him with a sad expression. Jonathan didn't say anything. "Why me? I want to answer that question. Why did Tyler, Tyler from the future who never met me before, why did he kill me? If it was for no reason...Then I want to do something about it. You don't just kill someone for no reason. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Yeah." Jonathan nodded. "I understand that. Are you being honest?"

"Why else would I do this? Why are you doing this, Jon? You don't have to. You don't owe Nyx anything, do you?"

"He's my friend."

"Must be a really good friend if you are willing to fuck up the reality we know for him." Smitty laughed. "You wouldn't do that for a mutual friend and I thought that you were mutual with everyone unless there was a good reason to be otherwise."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just the feeling I got from you. Like you don't really care about anyone." Smitty said, his smile fading. "That's why I'm going to be honest and tell you that I'm nervous about you Nemesis. Because if we get into the worst...And you gotta make a choice between your life and someone else, that someone else being me, that you are gonna throw me under the bus and walk away without even a little bit of regret. Why are you doing this, Jonathan? Why do you want to go after Nyx? Are you going to save him?" Jonathan didn't say anything for a long time. He could tell that his silence was making Smitty uncomfortable but what could he say? After what that Nightmare Evan made him say and feel, would anything that could be said to reassure him be true? He had been lying to himself this whole time and he had been lying to everyone else. Could he even be honest now? "Does Nyx even want to be saved?" Smitty suddenly asked, startling Jonathan.

"Of course he does. That's not even a question."

"I think it is. I was human not that long ago, Jonathan. I know how emotions work. Gods aren't immune to them. Let's suppose that Tyler is being honest with Evan just as you have. Let's suppose that he isn't forcing him to do anything…But he gave him an offer. Nyx was once an unstoppable God. You know that and Tyler knows it. What if Nyx wants to be Nyx again? What if Tyler gave him an opportunity to be Nyx again? And what if he loves it? He would fight you and he would kill you." Smitty explained though Jonathan couldn't even look at him. He couldn't believe that.

"You've never met Evan. You don't know him like I do. He had to stop himself from becoming a devil. He wouldn't want that again. After what he has been through, he would refuse Tyler. I know it!" Jonathan cried. Smitty shrugged.

"Sure. You know Evan pretty well." Smitty looked away from him towards the deeply warm coloured sky as the sun sank lower towards the horizon. "But does Tyler know him better?"


	8. Chapter 8

Evan's foot tapped quietly against the wood platform. He sat beside Tyler on a bench in the nearly empty train station, waiting. He shivered as he glanced down the track, a cold wind drifting through the station. He shivered again, more noticeably this time. Tyler sighed and pulled off his blazer, draping it around the Night God.

"Sorry, you lost your jacket." Tyler said quietly. Evan shook his head and smiled at him.

"I'm sure that I can find a new one." Evan said, looking down the track towards the railing.

"We're heading somewhere warm anyways."

"Where are we going?" Evan wondered.

"To see an old friend." There was a sad look on Tyler's face that told Evan who they were going to see. He didn't have to ask nor did he want to. Grief filled Evan's chest as he looked away from Tyler, regret and self-hatred following his sadness.

"I'm sorry." Evan said softly. Tyler shook his head.

"I'm not mad at you, Ev. I'm not going to forgive you though… I can't bring myself to forgive that, possessed or not. You know how much Athena meant to me." Tyler sighed. Evan nodded slowly. He understood, he wasn't expecting Tyler to forgive him. He couldn't even forgive himself for it. Above them, the lights illuminating the station were buzzing, sounding like a swarm of distant insects. "In case you were wondering, no we aren't going to get her back...Maybe she might not die the way she did because of what we are going to do but there is nothing that can change that, at least according to Luke. There must be points in time that are fixed, no matter what else changes around them. I have a feeling that he is lying, that it is possible to change it though but that would mean that you would be different if not dead, Evan." Tyler said, glancing at Evan's confused gaze.

"Why don't you just challenge Luke on it?" Evan wondered. "You could have both of us, couldn't you?"

"No. Athena never knew. I wouldn't have her anymore if she knew that I lied." Tyler's voice was quiet, looking down the track. "But I still need her help." Evan stared at him, wondering what he would still need help with. He was so powerful now; he had him on his side. "Besides, I can't have both simply because of who you are. Athena would kill you if she lived. She'd kill me." Tyler said as the train came around the corner, its lights blinding to the Night God. Tyler smiled at him as he stood, the train coming to a stop in the station. Evan nodded slowly, knowing that he was right. He pulled the jacket off his shoulders, handing it to Tyler as they stepped onto the train. Luke was waiting for them just inside.

"Where to?" Luke asked, a small smile on his face. He was different. He was younger, if only by a few years. This was Luke from the past, who didn't fully understand what was happening like the Luke from the future did. He was happy to help Ares. Evan should have felt concern for this Luke, should have worried, should have wondered if he should say something to him to help him understand, but instead, he stayed silent and smiled. Around Tyler now, all he did was stay silent and smile.

After their meeting with Brian, Evan had greedily eaten the apple, devouring it despite the black poison that smeared across his face and oozed down his throat. He was eating the night. He felt like Nyx again. When he thanked Tyler, he had gripped his lapel tightly, the black poison staining the white fabric. To Evan, it had looked like the darkest of night skies had spilt on his suit jacket.

As Evan leant against the door of the train, looking out the window, a question occurred to him that he wanted to push away but it wouldn't let him. Would Jonathan recognise him if he found him? If Evan continued down this path, continued to devour the night, Jonathan would think that he was a stranger. What if he stopped? Did he want to stop? He glanced at Tyler who smiled at him before turning his attention back to Luke and their quiet conversation. If Tyler was hiding something from him, Evan found himself not caring as much as he had before. It had been sudden, his loss of caring, but now he knew that Tyler was nothing without him and Evan had no reason to be scared anymore. At least, that was what he told himself. His hand went to his throat, the faint bruises there a reminder of the last time his illusion of safety had been shattered. Both of them had monsters inside them now; Evan would fight back if he had to.

He turned his gaze back to the window, looking out at the dark world passing by on the other side of the glass. They had gone back two years to see Brian, to convince him to try to take over the world. If only he had known then that it had been Tyler and himself that told Brian to take the world, he probably wouldn't have suffered so much. In the reflection of the inside of the train behind him, something blue caught Evan's eye while he was deep in thought. The reflection seemed different, warped and slightly out of focus, but he still saw it. Jonathan's blue hoodie. He was sitting beside Craig whose gaze on the window, the bright day passing on the other side. Jonathan said something that must have shocked Craig, his head turning suddenly to stare at him with wide eyes. Evan watched the conversation, a part of him wishing that he could hear it. Yet he didn't need to hear it. He knew what they were talking about. He watched Jonathan give Craig a note and promptly leave the train once it came to a stop at the station, not looking back at the God of Opportunity.

Jonathan was coming after them.

Evan felt torn.

He wanted to be happy, to be hopeful, but at the same time, he was furious. How oblivious was he? Did he not know that he and Tyler could kill him? Did he not understand that if he came near them, they would kill him? It wasn't because they didn't want to, it was the last thing Evan wanted, but because Evan knew that they would have to if he got in the way of Tyler's grand plan. Evan still didn't know exactly what it was, and he didn't want to. He just knew that Tyler wasn't going to let anything stop it and that included Nemesis.

Evan's hands curled tightly into fists. Jonathan had been the one that had put him in that sleeping state, the one that had preferred him dead than alive. Tyler hadn't let that happen, Tyler had saved him. Jonathan was still in love with the image of what Evan had once been and he would rather keep that than face the Shadow now. Evan would show him that Shadow, would show him that there was nothing perfect to go back to once revenge was settled. There had never been. He wished that he hadn't been so foolish to listen to Jonathan, to give him a fighting chance against Tyler. Nothing was right in this world, so why not join the devil? Why not have fun? Why not be king again?

"We're here!" Tyler took his hand, giving him another sweet smile as the doors opened onto a station in London, the sun barely set over the city. Evan looked around in wonder as they stepped out of the modern train into the older station, among men and women in uniform, children saying goodbye to parents who were staying behind to face the bombs and newsboys who yelled about battles to the crowds.

"What year is it?" Evan asked, glancing at the soldiers who gave them curious looks.

"Nineteen forty." Tyler answered, pulling Evan along through the busy station.

"You took us to the Blitz?"

"Not for long. Like I said, we're only here to see a friend, then we're moving on." Tyler explained. "We don't have much time and we can't be late." They hurried up the stairs to the street which was becoming quieter as it got darker. Evan struggled to keep up, nearly tripping over his own feet. It was a warm midsummer night compared to the chill that Evan had had while waiting in that cold Dublin station. It had been October five minutes ago. Now it was August.

They hadn't gotten very far when Tyler suddenly stopped, and looked down at his suit and shot an awkward look at Evan's black t-shirt and jeans.

"What is it?"

"We can't talk to her like this. She'll know right away that we're from the future."

"What are you talking to her about?"

"I just want to say hello one more time." Tyler said, his tone sounding sharper than he meant. Evan stared at him, then sighed and nodded.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find some uniforms." Evan smiled. He leads the way back to the station, both pretending to be waiting for someone while scanning the platforms for a forgotten trunk. When Evan spotted one, he walked towards it quickly and pretended it was his for anyone watching, then returned to Tyler before it's owner saw him. They founded a couple of uniforms inside and a suit for Evan. He had never been in the wars, never wanted a part in them. As he buttoned up the vest and pulled the black blazer over his shoulders, he found that he was having fun. He had stolen from someone and didn't even think twice about it. He smiled, straightening his tie and stepped out of the washroom to find the soldier leaning against the wall, the green of his uniform making his eyes seem brighter than they already were. Evan had never seen eyes brighter than Tyler's.

"Ready?" Tyler asked, and Evan nodded. They hurried back in the direction that Tyler had led them, reaching a small cafe still full of soldiers and women off work. Sitting by the window, Athena watched the two Gods enter, moving across the busy cafe towards her. "Hello, Athena." Tyler's voice was quiet as he sat down beside her. Evan stood silently beside him.

"I thought you were in France." Athena said with a smile.

"I wanted to talk to you." Tyler said, taking off his stolen hat and placed it on the table as he ran a hand through his hair casually. Evan stared at Kelly, a feeling of guilt and sadness welling up in his chest.

"Oh…" Her gaze went up to Evan, her smile fading. "W-Who…" She looked confused. "Who are you?"

"It's Nyx, Athena!" Tyler laughed. "Why would you ask that?"

"You just seem different tonight, Nyx. Almost like a stranger." Athena whispered. "Are you a king?"

"Excuse me?"

"Not yet then." She took a sip from her tea. Tyler glanced up at Evan nervously, then looked back at Athena.

"I'm going to get some air." Evan couldn't stay here, couldn't keep looking at her. He couldn't meet her gaze, couldn't look her in the eye. He had killed her without any mercy when she had been his friend, someone who had believed in him even when he was at his weakest despite her sometimes mean opinions of him. He had pretended all that time not to know because she was his friend. Tyler reached for his hand to stop him but Evan was out of his reach before he could say anything, moving quickly through the crowd towards the door.

What did she mean by 'not yet'? What was he becoming, exactly? She must have meant the possessed, tired king that Brian had tried to make him into. Or was it the tired king that Tyler had tried to make him into? Tyler had given him the apple, the poisonous apple which inspired Brian who would give him the poisonous apple thinking it would do the same thing but that Evan had been weak, had been sad. That Evan didn't have the openness or anger like he did now. Had that been a test all along? To see what he would do? Had he passed? He must have or he wouldn't be here. He'd be dead. Dead was what Jonathan and the other Gods who had helped him wanted. If Jonathan caught up with them, he wouldn't be so tired this time, he would fight back.

Evan stepped outside onto the quiet street, looking around before he leant against the brick wall with a sigh. He couldn't help but yawn a little. He hadn't had much in the way of sleep for a little while. At their next stop, Evan decided that he would insist on getting some sleep before going anywhere else.

"It's Nyx, isn't it?" A deep, Irish voice asked. Evan's hands instinctively curled into fists as he turned his head to see the Celtic Sun God standing a few feet away from him, a curious look on his face. Evan's guilt and grief over Athena seemed to disappear, replaced with pure fury. This God had beaten him, had humiliated him, had shown to everyone that he was weak. He wasn't weak anymore.

"What's it to you?" Evan spat.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm-" He didn't get a chance to say his name. Shadows threw him back, sending him sprawling to the cobblestone road with a cry of shock. Shadows swirled around Evan, creating a black sword that he flipped in his hand before swinging down at Daithi, who rolled, the sharp blade sending up sparks as it crashed into the road. "What the fuck?" Daithi cried as he scrambled away from the angry Night God. "What did I do?" Evan didn't grace him with an answer, instead, lunging at him with the sword and stabbed it deep into his leg, the sword piercing through to the other side. Blood soaked through the cracks in the road. Daithi screamed in pain and shot a bolt of bright light at Evan, the force of it throwing him down onto the road. He screamed as his chest burned where the light had hit him. Daithi pulled the sword from his leg, gripping the handle tightly as he struggled to get up and heal the wound. Evan stared at him as he tried to catch his breath. Daithi suddenly lunged at him, forcing Evan to throw his hand up to create a protective wall of shadows around him.

Frustrated, Daithi shot another bolt of light the Shadows, a crack appearing as it seemed to melt against the light. Evan gritted his teeth and got up, bracing himself. Daithi lunged at him with the blade. Evan seemed to explode in a burst of shadows and feathers, the large owl flipping over the Sun God only to land on his feet on the other side of Daithi. Evan brushed the feathers from his suit jacket. "What the fuck is your problem?" Daithi shouted, shooting a bolt of light at Evan who simply stepped to the side to avoid it. He looked shocked, but raised his hand again, light bursting from his palm towards the Night God who dodged it again, taking a step towards the Sun God. Daithi backed up, shooting another bolt and another, till the Night God was right in front of him. He pulled the sword from Daithi's hand and with a swift kick, he knocked his feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the road. The shorter God stared down at him for a few moments before kneeling down, pressing the tip of the sword against the bloody wound on his leg.

"Don't kill me…Please don't kill me!"

"Don't ever come near me, ever again. If you're asked to fight me again, you had better think twice about it."

"I-I will!"

"Get out of here." The sword dissolved into Shadows as Evan stood up, looking away from the Sun God as he scrambled to his feet and hurried away from the Night God as fast as he could with his wounded leg. When he was gone, Evan let out of a quiet cry of pain, pulling off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to look at the serious burn on his chest, the skin red and blistered.

"Evan?" He looked up to see Tyler coming towards him, a look of worry on his face. "I heard yelling, are you alright?" He stopped when he saw the burn, gently pulling the white fabric of Evan's shirt to the side to see it. "Who did this?"

"That Sun God. The one that beat me before...I told him to never come near me again...Did I change the future, Tyler?" Evan asked, looking up at him with wide eyes. He simply smiled.

"You might have...But that's okay. You're okay. You're stronger now! You're better now! You beat him." Tyler smiled brightly and pulled him into a hug despite the hiss of pain Evan let out when pressure was pressed against his wound. He rested his head against Tyler's shoulder, nodding slightly. He was right; he was better now. Over Tyler's shoulder, Athena stood in the entrance of the cafe, watching them with a curious expression on her face. "We're just getting started, Evan!" Tyler whispered. Overhead was the loud drone of planes and the faint sound of a siren. "We're just getting started."


	9. Chapter 9

The gun in Jonathan's hands was heavy, slick with the sweat on his hands. He moved slowly down the cobblestone street, glancing down alleyways before moving across the opening and back into cover. When he thought about it, he wasn't quite sure what he was hiding from but he knew he had to hide. If he didn't, someone was going to take something important from him though he wasn't sure what.

Something moved behind him, making him turn and fire. The bullet pierced through the air, coming to a stop in front of the Nightmare that stood in the middle of the street. Evan plucked the bullet from the air and smiled at Jonathan.

"You should always think twice before pulling the trigger." Evan said, dropping the bullet to the street, walking towards the God of Revenge. "You should always know what is at the end of your barrel."

"I know what is at the end of it. Don't come near me." Jonathan grit his teeth. "Are you Tyler? You're fucking with me aren't you, trying to get me to not want to go after you? It won't work!"

"I think it's funny how you refuse to believe that I'm actually Evan. Is it the suit?"

"You can't be Evan. You're everything he isn't." Jonathan spat. Evan smiled.

"I suppose that that was going to be the original intention." Evan sighed.

"What does that mean?"

"You need to start paying attention to your memories, Jonathan. Who was the Sun God that stopped Evan?" Evan asked, turning away from him. The sky above them seemed to ripple like water before it began to rain down large black drops of the sky.

"It was Daithi."

Evan looked back over his shoulder at him, the white of his shirt now going black as the sky rained on him. "Was it?"

Jonathan awoke with a start. He looked around his bedroom with wide eyes before taking a deep breath and fell back on his bed. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the nightmare of Evan out of his head. Just a nightmare, that's all it was. Tyler wouldn't have done something so drastic as to stop Daithi. He shook his head and forced himself to get up. It was dark out, his nap having lasted longer than he thought it would. Pulling his hoodie on, he made his way into the living room where Brock was sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in his hand.

"Well rested?" Brock asked. Jonathan nodded, walking over to the window. He looked out on the quiet street and the dark evening sky. "You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound sure."

"I'm not sure anymore. What am I doing, Brock? I don't know what I'm up against or if Evan even wants me to come after them now...Craig thinks I'm out of my mind for wanting to go after the Devil." Jonathan fell back onto the couch beside Brock, feeling more exhausted and stressed than he ever had before. "What if Craig doesn't show up?"

"You're overthinking, Jon. Evan needs you and you can't do anything about Craig. If he shows up that's wonderful, but if not then you will just have to deal with it when it happens, not now. You can only follow your plan right now, not anything else. Evan needs you to be focused, not a mess." Brock reassured him. He turned his gaze back out the darkening world outside the window, taking a sip from his tea.

"Why do you think that Evan wants to be saved? Smitty is thinking that maybe he doesn't...That maybe Tyler gave him something better." Jonathan said after a few moments of silence. Brock was quiet, looking down at his cup.

"Evan is Evan. He doesn't like to fight. He doesn't like hurt people in any way. Sure, he's got all that power but he doesn't use it! He created a dagger and killed himself with it only to recreate himself to be quieter, softer, a more beautiful night than one that takes and hurts. I don't know if "saving" is the right word to use...But Evan needs your help. You saw what Tyler did...Saw him choking the life out of him, threatening him. It doesn't matter what Tyler offers him, Evan can't forgive that." Brock explained. He was right, Evan couldn't forgive Tyler for what he did. "Did he ever forgive you for throwing him off a building?" Brock asked. Jonathan grit his teeth.

"Have I forgiven him for provoking me in the first place?" Jonathan spat, not realising what he had said until it was too late. He looked away from Brock, not wanting to see his reaction to his sudden anger. That night had been the night that Brian tried to take over the world and Evan killed him. It had been shocking, horrifying and oddly beautiful but only because Jonathan had wanted to feel what Evan did the moment he took the life from the Apple God. He looked up to see Brock staring at him.

"Why are you doing this, Jonathan?" Brock quietly asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He got up, shaking his head. "What the fuck is so hard to understand about it? I'm doing this for Evan! To fight back against the Devil! Why does no one want to fight the devil? We're Gods! We're the good guys! This is what we're supposed to do! No on fucking understands that! Why do people want a grey line? There isn't one! It's either right or wrong! I'm right!" Jonathan yelled, spinning around to yell at Dionysus. "I'm right! I know what it is right! I'm going to make it right! Evan should be asleep, and Tyler should be War or deep in Hell! One or the other, I don't care! There was never supposed to be a sequel to this fucking nightmare!"

"Debatable." Smitty said from where he stood by the hallway.

"You don't know Evan or Tyler so shut up." Jonathan spat.

"I know you. I think you sound like a brat." Smitty said, crossing his arms. "There is a grey line because it's Tyler who was your friend, who you teamed up with to save Evan in the first place. You found out that he lied, of course, you will feel in between, that's probably how Evan feels. You aren't automatically going to feel that you're right and he's wrong, that's not natural. That's not how people work."

"I'm not just a person, I'm a God." Jonathan snarled.

"You look like a person to me. I'm not trying to excuse Tyler's actions, he is the devil after all and what he's done or maybe will do is horrible, and will hurt people, but you can't believe that you're right in this too. What are you really trying to achieve here, Jonathan? I just want answers. Oh, and by the way, you're one to talk; you kill people too, Jonathan."

"People who have done something wrong." Jonathan reminded him.

"Yeah, sure."

"You're Death! You kill people too!"

"I'm a neutral factor of life!" Smitty shot back. The room fell into a tense silence, the three Gods staring at each other, waiting for someone to say something. Jonathan's hands had curled into fists, furious at them for making him feel so alone in this fight. How could they not believe that his fight was completely right? How could they think that he was wrong? Was Evan not their friend too? Did they not care?

"Tyler is Hades, the fucking Devil! Whatever name you want to use...It doesn't matter. If he isn't killing Evan then he's using him just like Brian did. Tyler is changing our memories. Who stopped Evan, Brock? Was it Daithi?"

"No. Daithi wouldn't even listen to us. He said that Evan would kill him if he went near him." Brock was confused. "We found Helios, the blue haired kid, remember?" Jonathan remembered that now. "Are you saying that that isn't what happened, Jon?" Jonathan shook his head, his gaze landing on the red jacket hanging over a chair.

"No...I just...I was just thinking it was Daithi for a second there." Jonathan shrugged. "I remember. The second we said Evan's name...he tensed up and refused to listen. He said that Evan would kill him if he went near him again." He remembered seeing the fear in his eyes and how he had retreated back into his apartment, slamming the door on the Gods that had stood in the dark hall, waiting for the answer they so desperately needed. Daithi hadn't even joined Brian because he had a feeling it would make him cross paths with the Night God again.

"Please, Daithi." The Wind God had pleaded. "Why are you so scared?"

"I should be asking you why you aren't scared. That God is like the devil…" The tall God had shifted his weight then, leaning against the door frame as if his leg was hurting him.

"Look, it doesn't matter who did it, all that matters is that Evan should be asleep. How do you know that what took over him is really gone? I just want to make things right." Jonathan said. "You get that, don't you?" They nodded. "So stop trying to fight me on this!" He stormed past Smitty towards his room. He had to pack before they left, but more than that he needed to be by himself. He was right. He was always right. Tyler was a coward, he was wrong. He had to show everyone that he was right. Jonathan sat down on his bed, staring down at the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" The Nightmare Evan had asked with a smile.

"I want to be king! I want to rule the god damned fucking world because no one else can do it! I'll kill you even if I have to!" Jonathan had screamed. "I wouldn't...Would I?" Jonathan whispered now, running his hands through his hair. "Would you hurt me? Would you hurt me even though you love me?" The thought played over and over in Jonathan's head. He couldn't hurt Evan and Evan couldn't hurt him. He didn't want to be king...Did he? Did he? Didn't he?

There was a knock at the door.

"Jon? Are you okay?" Brock called out. How long had he been sitting there? The door opened and Brock stepped quietly into the room. Evan's jacket was draped over his arm. "I never meant to fight with you or anything. I just...Don't want you to make a mistake that gets you killed." Brock sat down beside him on the bed, rubbing a bloody stain on the jacket. "A couple years before Lauren died, she said that someone came to visit her. It was a God like you and me...Who had Evan's face but it was not Evan. It was a torn, broken God who could walk through walls and make a cup of tea appear in his hand. Lauren said there were stars in her cup. Anyways, she said that he needed someone to talk to because he had left someone hanging without a name. I'm not sure what 'hanging' means...But if this nightmare that Lauren talked to is your future...Then you have to know why you are doing this. Don't let it before for something silly like power, we all know that means nothing. Let it be for Evan, for Tyler even! For the Tyler we know."

"Hanging…" Jonathan whispered.

"Don't be a fool, is is what I'm trying to say." Brock clarified. Jonathan nodded slowly. "Here. Make sure that Evan gets his jacket back."

"I will." That made Brock smile and he was glad for that at least. "You should get going. You'll be late." He stood up, walking towards the door. Jonathan nodded, and folded up the jacket, placing it in his pack. Jonathan refused to go anywhere unarmed, so they were left with asking Bryce to teleport them. None of them liked that method of transportation since it was so aggressive and limited. Other Gods would know what they were doing. Finally, Jonathan put on the uniform that Smitty had given him, knowing that they would need to blend in in order to keep the past relatively the same. Lacing up his boots, he tucked the golden dagger into his right boot and stood up, straightening his jacket. He pulled his pack over his shoulder and headed into the hallway where he found Brock and Smitty, the new Death now looking like a proper soldier in his uniform. A small scythe pin was on his lapel, seeming out of place and morbid but right where it belonged.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." With that, Jonathan tossed his keys to Brock and they left the apartment, heading downstairs and into the quiet night. Bryce stood in the middle of the street, his arms crossed. After his talk with Smitty, Jonathan had called Bryce and apologised for yelling at him. Of course, he accepted his apology, but he stayed firm on not going with him but he agreed to help to get him there.

"It's going to be rough."

"Yeah, I know. I've done it before." Jonathan had said with a small smile.

"We're ready?" Bryce said now as they approached him. "You're still sure about this?"

"Yes. It's something we gotta do." Jonathan said. Bryce nodded and gave him a hug.

"Don't mess up our memories too much." He laughed. Jonathan didn't. Jonathan turned back to Brock and hugged him tightly.

"Don't be a fool." Brock whispered. Jonathan moved away from the hug, turning back to Bryce.

"Alright then, you know the drill. Don't let go no matter what." Bryce said once Smitty shown him where they were going on the map he had on his phone. They gripped each other's wrists, a warm breeze starting to pick up. Brock stepped back as the world began to blur and break apart, the wind roaring around them. Darkness filled the cracks where the world broke. It felt like they were falling and flying all at once. Jonathan glanced over his shoulder, seeing something dark watching them. The Nightmare smiled.

A green field replaced the Los Angeles road. Trees rose on the horizon where there had once been buildings. The lights in the sky faded to a clear night sky, the stars dancing across the night. Only when solid ground could be felt under their feet did Bryce finally let go. "Here we are. Guillemont."

"We're just waiting for Craig then…" Smitty said, looking off into the distance. "This feels so weird." Smitty said as he stepped away from them. "There wasn't grass the last time I was here." It was tall-grass that looked like an ocean in the wind. "It was all mud."

"Good luck." Bryce said quietly. He hugged Jonathan, before stepping away with a smile. He seemed to shimmer before suddenly disappearing, the grass waving in the night time wind.

"He should be here any minute." Jonathan said. Smitty nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Yeah, just nerves."

It'll be fine." Jonathan checked his phone for the time. Two minutes. "If you're right, at this time, there won't be any fighting. We can sneak in and find Tyler without any fighting. We'll be fine. This'll be over before we know it."

"What if isn't? What if we have to go back farther? What if Craig leaves us?"

"We don't even know if he's gonna show yet." Jonathan reminded him. Smitty sighed and nodded. He set his back down and sat down among the grass. Jonathan stared at him, wondering why he of all human souls got to be a God. "How old were you when you died?"

"Nineteen." Smitty looked up at him with a curious look. "Why?"

"I'm just curious is all. I still don't know much about you." Jonathan shrugged. "What was it like to die?"

"I can't explain that...It's too much of everything to put into words...I mean...It's almost like you're just hanging there in the dark without a name, without a soul, without anything...It's just nothing…" Smitty struggled for the words. He looked out over the field, silence descending over them. Jonathan stared down at the young God of Death, wondering if that was what the God who had visited Lauren meant when he said 'hanging with no name'. "There!" A door had appeared in the field, swinging open to reveal the God of Opportunity. He walked towards them, avoiding the dips in the field left behind by mines and trenches.

"You needed me! I'm here!" Craig called out as he reached them.

"We're going back in time. In three minutes, we need to be in the trenches of the battle that took place here over a hundred years ago. I know you can create a door that will take us there if the exact second is right." Jonathan explained. Craig looked like he wanted to turn around and leave. "Please. We just want to set things right and we don't have much time!"

"Who's this?" Craig gestured to Smitty as he stood up, pulling his pack onto his shoulder.

"Smitty, sir! I'm the new Death!"

"Tyler from the future killed him." Jonathan said, the odd remark getting a raised eyebrow from Craig. "He killed him at the battle we need to be at." He was going to say yes. Smitty saw him there before he died. He glanced impatiently at the time again. Craig stared at the two of them, his brow furrowing. Jonathan glanced at the time again. Craig shook his head. Two minutes. The door was closing. "Please, Craig!"

"Okay!" He finally cried, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Okay! I'll help you! But I'm no-" He was cut off by Smitty shoving his pack into his arms.

"You have to blend in. There's your uniform."

"I doubt that Tyler and Evan are blending in." Craig muttered, pulling the uniform's jacket on over his t-shirt. "A minute from now...One hundred years and a month and six days into the past...You're pushing it." Craig sighed, glancing at the time. "It's going to be a shitty door."

"At least it's a door." Smitty said. Craig glanced at him before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes. The air in front of them shimmered. A small, rickety door made only out of planks, held together by a few nails, appeared in front of them. "After you." Smitty smiled, gesturing to the door. Craig hesitated so Jonathan went first. The door wouldn't move at first. He pushed a bit harder. The mud holding it back gave way, squelching under his boots as he stepped into the trench, rain almost immediately soaking through the first layer of his uniform. He moved further into the trench, looking back over his shoulder at Smitty who motioned for him to keep moving. It was narrow and filled with mud and soldiers, their helmets low over their faces as they sat by the walls, waiting.

"I don't see Tyler." Jonathan said. There was the distant sound of a blast in no man's land.

"Keep going."

"We aren't going to fight." Jonathan reminded him as the Gods continued through the trench, trying to avoid stepping on soldiers who seemed to have become one with their trench, both cold and wet. There was a smell in the air that stung Jonathan's sinuses. It was chemicals, rotting flesh and gunpowder; the smell of war. Jonathan looked back over his shoulder again at Smitty who nodded, reassuring him to keep going forward. The soldiers moved then, a feeling of adrenaline filling the air. "Smitty."

"Here." Smitty suddenly grabbed Jonathan, forcing him against an empty spot on the trench wall. Jonathan huddled down as Smitty put a helmet on his head, the two-pound metal helmet making Jonathan feel more nervous than he wanted to be. "We have to go over the top."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Craig snapped as he fell against the wall beside Smitty. "I'm going back, fuck this!" He cried when Smitty didn't answer him. Craig started to move away but Smitty pulled him back, pinning him against the muddy wall.

"No! Tyler isn't in this trench. We will find him in no man's land. He doesn't even look like a soldier from this time. He will look out of place. We won't, which is why he won't expect us!" Smitty explained.

"You said he would be here!"

"I said he'd be at the battle!" Smitty shot back.

"Fuck...Fuck!" Jonathan leant his head back against the wall. Muddy rain water oozed down his collar.

"It's our only shot. Who knows where he's going after this!" Smitty cried. Jonathan and Craig glanced at each other, neither wanting to go over the top into the wasteland. "Evan is out there, Jonathan!" Jonathan opened his mouth to tell Smitty not to use that against him when there was a sudden whistle and a loud cry broke out over the trench as soldiers scrambled over the top around them. The sound of guns and yelling made hearing almost impossible. Smitty scrambled over the muddy top, the gun he had found held tight in his hands.

"Smitty! Smitty don't!" Craig yelled. Jonathan had no choice but to pull himself over the top and scramble to his feet in the mud. There was no tall grass, no distant, tall trees. There was only mud and bodies, the stripped stumps of trees and pools of dark water. He ran after Smitty who was hurrying through the muddy field, firing when shot at. Jonathan had no choice but to grab a rifle from a fallen soldier, blood and mud staining his pants. A sudden blast made Jonathan threw Jonathan off balance, nearly throwing him to his knees. Mud splattered onto his face. Smitty was nowhere to be seen in the horrors around him.

"Smitty!" Jonathan screamed. He turned around to find Craig but he too had disappeared in the fray. "Craig!" He turned back, running in the direction that Smitty had gone. Another blast threw him forward, sprawling into a pool of dark water. The muddy water filled his lungs, suffocating him as he frantically gasped for the air that was knocked from his lungs. He pulled himself up, covered in mud and soaked to the bone. With ringing ears, he scrambled to the side of the pit, struggling to catch his breath. He hadn't been prepared for this. "Craig? Smitty?" He called out nervously as he managed to get up, keeping low as he continued in the direction he had last seen Smitty go.

Something black caught Jonathan's attention, but he was thrown down to the mud before he could see what it was. A Shadow flew over him as he hit the mud, it's smile wide and bloody. Jonathan stared at it not wanting to look up and see where it had come from. Reluctantly, he turned his head to see what looked like the Nightmare standing a few feet away, the hem of his black trousers muddy. Evan looked like he was going to cry. Jonathan pushed himself to his feet, taking a shaky step towards him. "Evan...It's okay. Let's talk about this." Jonathan said, holding his hand out to him. "I have your jacket." He added with a small smile.

"H-Help!" A voice suddenly called out frantically. Jonathan turned to see a young Canadian soldier struggling against a soldier who held him in a chokehold, crushing the air out of his lungs. Jonathan met Tyler's cold gaze. Smitty struggled against the devil frantically, scratching and kicking at him but to no avail. Wondering if he could save the soldier from an eternity of death and misery, he raised his gun, aiming it at Tyler who only smiled. For a moment, it felt as if time had slowed. The battle around them slowed, nearly to a stop. The new Death, now reaching Jonathan, staggered to a stop when he saw himself, about to die. Evan's Shadow's swirled overhead like vultures. There was a flash of gold as the dagger in Tyler's hand was raised, beginning its plunge into Smitty's chest. Jonathan's finger curled around the trigger, the bullet exploding from the rifle in a burst of sparks that burnt his hand. The bullet pierced Tyler's shoulder, the movement only quickening Smitty's death. The dagger now sliced through the soldier's throat, blood dripping to the mud. The Death that stood beside Jonathan let out a scream of horror. The Night God was suddenly beside Jonathan, but only for a moment to shove him out of the way as he ran towards Tyler, catching him before he could hit the mud.

"What the fuck is this?" Jonathan yelled. "What the fuck has he done to you, Evan?"

"Nothing." Evan spat as he helped Tyler stand. "What the fuck as happened to you?"

"This isn't you. Tyler is the devil! He tried to kill you, Evan! And you're still on his side? You're still fighting me?" Jonathan cried. "Are you still possessed?"

"Why does everything have to be the way you want it? Is it because you've had it great ever since you were created?" Evan yelled, his hands curling into fists. "It wasn't ever perfect, Jon."

"Fuck you, Nyx!" Jonathan yelled. "I'll kill you if I have to!" His eyes widened in shock when he realised what had just come out of his mouth. Evan looked shocked.

"I don't understand..." Evan could hardly be heard, his gaze flickering to Tyler who now looked furious. Jonathan couldn't even look at the painful expression on Evan's face.

A force suddenly threw Jonathan and Smitty back, sending them sprawling to the mud. Dazed, Jonathan reached for his fallen rifle as Evan moved toward them, Shadows flying around him to create a black sword which he swung down on Jonathan who rolled in time for it to sink into the mud instead of flesh. Evan snarled as he pulled his sword from the mud, kicking Jonathan hard in the back, the force of it making it even harder for him to focus on getting up. He managed to get to his knees, reaching for the dagger in his boot. He fell back onto the mud and blocked the next blow with the dagger, shocking Evan.

"I didn't mean...I don't know why I said that, Evan. Please, believe me." Jonathan wasn't even sure if he believed himself. That had been what the Nightmare had been trying to get him say before. Did he mean it? Would he kill Evan to be king? Evan didn't look like he knew what to believe either. Slowly, he lowered the sword, backing away from Jonathan. Behind him, Tyler wasn't alone now. A young Time stood near a door, waiting for them.

"Don't come after us." Evan warned and walked back to Tyler, following him and Luke through the door. Jonathan scrambled to his feet, sprinting towards it as it began to close.

"Evan!" He cried, wishing he could take back those words, wishing he had fought harder. The door closed, fading out of existence. "Evan wait!"


	10. Chapter 10

It was raining. The night they had stepped into was cold and dark, not a single star in the cloudy sky. Evan stumbled through the door, his arm around Tyler to help him walk as he healed the wound, his uniform as muddy and wet as Evan's suit was, though now there was blood on the green uniform, both Tyler's and the young soldier's.

Jonathan being there hadn't been a part of the plan, at least not in Evan's idea of what would happen. Tyler had said that they were going there to pick a lucky soldier to be a part of something bigger than his patriotic battle. Evan had assumed that it was just to disrupt the current timeline of events, but now it seemed to be bigger than that when he saw the same soldier watching Tyler kill him.

Now, they stumbled down a dark cobblestone street, small flames in the street lamps flickering and sparking in their fight against the cold rain.

"What was that, Tyler?" Evan whispered as they followed Luke down the dark street. Evan had no idea where they were going so he had to trust this Luke who was obvious to the devil and the shadow monster within them.

"A statement." Tyler said quietly. Evan stopped then, his eyes down on the cobbles. "Evan?"

"A statement?"

"That might not have been the right word…" Tyler sighed, his wound healing. Luke stopped, looking back at them with a question glance. "I wasn't prepared for Jonathan to be there. I didn't know he would be there. I didn't know that he would say that." Tears welled up in Evan's eyes. "Evan, it's okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you. The further we go, it's less likely that he'll be able to catch up to us. He'd have to be helped by some omniscient God or something to do so and as far as I know, the only one doesn't want to."

"No one in their right mind slits someone's throat to make a statement!" Evan cried, his hands curling into fists.

"It's funny that you say that. We're-" Tyler started to say but was cut off by Evan. He wasn't about to let go of what just happened.

"What the fuck are we doing, Tyler? I want to know the truth. Why did you kill that kid? Why are we here?" Evan demanded, tears falling down his cheeks. "Otherwise...Otherwise I won't help you anymore. I'll find a way to go home without you." Evan added.

"I told you, Evan! We're making things right!"

"Bullshit."

"I'm telling the truth."

"You are the devil. Everything you have ever said has been a lie." Tyler looked hurt. "Everything. It's all a lie, isn't it?"

"No! Evan, I'm your best friend! I would never hurt you. Please, don't leave me!" Tyler cried. Evan looked away, almost wanting to laugh at that. Tyler's sad gaze turned down to the cobbles, tears welling up in his eyes. "I thought that you would feel the same about me." Evan stuttered, not able to think of anything to say in response. Tyler was right, he did feel the same. Tyler was his closest friend, he had always been there. He never meant to hurt him.

"Tyler...I-I…"

"You're tried. You're stressed. You just had someone you loved tell you that they would kill you. You're bound to not be thinking right, right now. The sun's coming up in a few hours...You sleep, okay? Get some well-deserved rest." Tyler smiled, wrapping an arm possessively around Evan's shoulders.

"O-Okay…" Evan nodded. Tyler was right. He was tired. He wasn't thinking.

"He's in your head." Evan stared back at himself, the strange waking nightmare in front of him dressed in a simple black-tailed suit, his arms crossed. "Don't be stupid. Don't sleep."

"W-Who…"

"You want to be king, don't you?" There was another Evan, slowly stepping out from behind Tyler as if he were the Devil's shadow. His black suit was the same as the one he wore now, but cleaner, the grey vest and tie neat and straight, the black forties suit jacket tailored as if were made for him. "Tyler's helping you. You have to trust him, or Jonathan's gonna kill you. You don't want that do you?"

"No…"

"Then hang him!" The second nightmare screamed at him, both suddenly dissolving into shadows and feathers. Evan's knees suddenly gave out, the Night God falling to the road as the sun slowly began to rise over London, bringing with it a warm summer day in the year of eighteen seventy-two.

"Evan!" Tyler caught him as he followed his nightmare selves, breaking into shadows and feathers in Tyler's hands. He felt like he was floating, lost in time and space. Nothing mattered. Evan wasn't entirely sure what to believe anymore but the more he thought about it as he floated through the darkness, stars dancing around him, he found himself thinking more about himself, and what he wanted. Sure, he'd love to be king. He'd love to make things right, to make his own life better. But what about the world? What about the night that he tried so hard to make beautiful so everyone could experience it? Did he really want to make it evil again if it meant becoming more powerful himself? "Find me, Nyx!" Tyler's voice found him in the darkness, floating around him like the stars.

"Nyx!" Jonathan screamed wildly. Evan opened his eyes slowly. He laid on a damp forest floor, dew soaking through his suit. "Nyx! Nyx!"

"Nyx!"

"Nyx!"

There were two voices, pained and loud, screaming his name. Evan slowly got up, looking around the dark forest that surrounded him. A scream echoed through the trees. A gunshot followed it.

"Hang him!" The Nightmare screamed. Something wrapped around Evan's ankles and pulled. He cried out in shock as he fell to the ground, biting his tongue as he hit his jaw on the damp forest floor. He was dragged through the leaves for a few feet before he was suddenly in the air, hanging upside down. Blood filled his mouth, spilling from his lips and oozed into his black hair.

"He's in your head! He's taking your very soul!"

"Hang him! Hang him! Hang him!"

"Evan?" His eyes flew open. Tyler looked down at him, a worried look written on his face. "You were having a nightmare...Are you okay?"

"How did I get here?" He looked around, taking in the small bedroom. It was simple, illuminated by a few candles around the room. The sooty window on the other side of the room was open, letting in the warm night air and the sounds of London, carriages, shouting and waggons, the flicker of street lamps and the occasional ship horn on the river.

"You came back where you left us this morning...You were saying 'hang him' over and over before you suddenly passed out again. What does that mean, Evan?" Tyler asked as Evan sat up, his dark eyes on the window.

"I don't...I don't know. I don't remember that."

"You won't ever hurt me, will you Evan?" He could have sworn that Tyler sounded scared. Evan shook his head and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Evan. I should have better control over what I do in that form…"

"It's okay...It's okay." Evan whispered, leaning his head against Tyler's shoulder.

"No...No, it's not. Don't excuse that, Evan. Please, let me make things better."

"I-I am letting you…" Evan whispered. The Gods didn't move for a few moments, their arms around each other as they listened to the sounds of the past coming through the open window. "What are we doing here, Tyler?"

"We got invited to a dinner party." Tyler moved away from the hug, a knowing smile on his face.

"A dinner party?" Evan faintly remembered a dinner party, but that was a long and distant memory. He barely remembered the details, it had been so long ago. All the memories before the dagger were fuzzy and out of focus. "Are we making another statement?"

"This time I promise, no one will be killed." Tyler stood up, leaving the room for a few moments. While he was gone, Evan looked down at the blanket, pulling at the loose strings. Who would invite them to a dinner? "You can only imagine the looks I got getting these." Tyler returned with the heads of pigs in his hands. The smell was overwhelming. There were no eyes. Evan realised with horror that the heads had been cut off and hollowed out, leaving only a fleshy mask.

"What are those?"

"Our costume." Tyler pulled on of the masks down over Evan's head. He felt the flesh squish against his own skin, bits of flesh and blood sticking to his hair and face. He could barely breathe. "Perfect!" Tyler laughed. Evan pulled the mask from his face, feeling it stick to him as he struggled to get it off. He threw it to the floor, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Why the hell did you get those? What the fuck is this?" Anger bubbled inside Evan's chest as he threw the blanket off and stood up, shoving Tyler away from him. "This isn't funny!"

"It's a little bit funny!" Tyler smiled. Evan pushed him again. The taller God fell back against the wall, his smile widening as Evan got angrier.

"It's not! I'm not a fucking pig like you!" Evan yelled. Tyler's smile wavered. "I-I didn't mean it like that…"

"Yes, you did." The Evan that he had once been stared at him, his arms crossed. His black suit was darker than the darkest shadows in the room. Evan shook his head.

"I-I just don't want to wear that thing!"

"You need to loosen up, Evan. You gotta let go of all that stress on your shoulders." Tyler moved past him, picking up the fallen mask. He turned back to Evan who watched him cautiously, his hands curling into fists.

"I think I have plenty of reasons to be tense." Evan spat. Tyler shook his head.

"Not anymore." Tyler shot back. "I've told you this so many times, we're making it better. Tonight, we're going to have some fun and you have to wear the mask."

"Why?"

"We're demons tonight." Tyler's smile scared Evan. He wanted to say no, tell him that he wasn't going to put that thing on his head, but he knew he had no choice. His hand went to his throat, rubbing the fading bruises there.

"You need him." The Nightmare whispered in his ear, shadowy hands sliding down his arms.

"We'll leave in an hour. Be ready to go." Tyler said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Evan stared at the closed wooden door, his fingernails digging into his palms. He slowly turned away from the door, looking towards the dark, dirty window and the pig mask lying on the bed. It's hollowed out eyes stared back at him.

"He's in your head. If you do this, you will alter your present more than fighting the Sun God did. You are meant to become a monster, that's what Tyler wants, but your journey there will be drastically changed. You will create a new timeline and you will not like what you become." The Night God that stood in the corner, his arms behind his back, his black-tailed Victorian suit making him seem like he was a part of the darkness.

"I trust Tyler." Evan whispered. "He's my best friend. He's saved me and I've saved him."

"That's right, Evan." The Nightmare said. "You need him. You need him like he needs you."

"Tyler is in your head. That's what he wants you to believe."

"Why should I believe you? You are a dead God." Evan spat at the black suited Nyx. The Nightmare behind him smiled as he straightened his forties suit jacket. "He's the future, isn't he?" Evan gestured to the Nightmare. Nyx looked at him, a fearful look on his face.

"He's one of many futures. Don't choose that future." Nyx spat before disappearing, Shadows swirling around the room. Evan turned to find that the Nightmare was gone too. He sighed, sitting down on the bed. Was he losing his mind? Who were these versions of himself? Was Tyler using them to get in his head? Or was it Jonathan? Who was helping him?

Reluctantly, Evan buttoned up his white shirt, pulling the tie off the chair by the bed. He tied it, pulling it tight under his collar.

"Hang him." The Nightmare had yelled. Who was he supposed to hang? He pulled his black suit jacket on, running a hand through his hair. He grabbed the pig mask, the skin feeling wet in his hand. Evan found Tyler down a small steep set of stairs, sitting by the dining table. He was dressed in his white suit, a single red flower tucked into his lapel. On the table was the bloody hollowed-out head of a pig. Illuminated by candlelight, Evan would have been horrified if he didn't know him. Tyler turned his head, meeting Evan's nervous gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Evan said softly. Tyler smiled, standing up and walked over to him. He took the mask from Evan's hands and slowly pulled down over the Night God's head. The smell of dead flesh and blood filled his nose. Through the eye holes, he could see Tyler's smile widen as if he knew about a surprise that Evan didn't.

"Perfect. You're perfect, Evan. Trust me, everything is going to get so much better from here." Evan doubted that. Tyler put his own mask on; Evan could see him smiling under it. They left the small flat, heading out into the dark night. The few humans that saw them cried out in fear or simply ran silently away. Tyler laughed every time. As they reached a richer neighbourhood of London, Evan reached for Tyler's hand, knowing where they were. Tyler's hand was full though. Along the way, he had discovered a wooden baseball bat, swinging it in his hand as they walked.

"You can't be serious!" Evan stopped then, staring at him with wide eyes from under the horrific mask. "Tyler no! I'm not doing this! All those Gods...Us! They'll kill us!"

"No, they won't." Tyler smiled as he hurried up the steps to one of the large houses. He knocked politely on the door.

"Tyler, please!" Evan begged. It was useless. The door was opened by a butler that Tyler swung the bat at, knocking him to the floor. Tyler stepped over him into the house, giving Evan no choice but to follow him into the house. They heard voices coming from the dining room, the sound of cutlery and soft music.

"...And you are angry when you should have been before the evil was done...Revenge seems pointless if you ask me."

"That's because you are only used to action first. You claim your wars stop any future conflicts but I think they just lead to me. War makes people angry. Makes them into monsters." Evan's breath caught in his throat. Jonathan would kill him.

"War doesn't make everyone into monsters, Jonathan. There are so many cogs in the machine that is war. One can argue that the only monsters are the people who make the orders, the machine." Evan's guilt caught up with his fear.

"I think everyone has a monster in them. Doesn't matter if there is a war of not." Evan stopped, looking up at Tyler who continued towards the brightly light room. Was that the dead God or the Nightmare? Evan didn't even know who he was anymore. "We all like the feeling of power. Mortals do too. We get a chance to be powerful, to win, of course, we'll take it. That power unleashes the monster inside of us. In a sober mind, one wouldn't slit another's throat just to make an impression, just to show off one's power...But in a mind clouded by power, that same person would do just that. Sometimes the only way to control it is to kill the monster inside of you."

Tyler suddenly stepped into the room, smashing the bat down on the banquet table. The Gods seated there jumped and screamed, quickly getting to their feet to stare in horror at the intruder. The only one who remained seated was the Night God, his dark eyes on the pig-headed devil. "That's a great idea you got there, Nyx." Tyler smiled as he dragged the bat off the table, tipping over a wine glass onto the table. The dark wine dripped like blood off the table.

"I'm sure you understand it well." Nyx said quietly. Evan stared at him, hardly able to move from the doorway.

"I've had power for a long time and I have no desire to kill the monster inside me. We're just getting starting." Tyler said as he walked around the table, dragging his hand along Jonathan's shoulders before reaching the end where Nyx was seated.

"I wasn't talking to you." Eyes turned to Evan who stood in the doorway, watching his past self closely. Tyler brought the bat down on the table in front of Nyx, making him jump. "But you should learn from it too." Nyx spat.

"I like you more like this." Tyler gestured to Evan who remained, silent, by the door. "All of you Gods, you're better quiet. Especially you." Tyler suddenly swung the bat at Jonathan, catching him off guard. The God fell back against the wall, blood streaming from his nose.

"Don't!" Evan suddenly cried, startling Tyler. Evan took a nervous step back, glancing at the past Tyler as if he could help him. Ares looked at him and the devil, not quite believing what he was seeing.

"He said he would kill you, Evan!" Tyler snarled under his mask.

"I-I know…"

"And you should know it too. Don't ever go near Nyx ever again or I'm going to hunt you down and I will haunt you every hour of every day until I decide I've had enough…" Tyler reached into his jacket, pulling out a golden dagger which he pressed against Jonathan's throat. "And I'll kill you."

"I'd never hurt you." Jonathan said with wide eyes, looking down at the golden dagger with shock. This would become the first time that he had ever seen it.

"I know." Nyx said calmly. Shadows suddenly wrapped around the devil, throwing him back onto the table. Wine stained his white suit.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Evan snarled, his own Shadows flying at his past self, pinning him to the wall. Tyler let out a snarl of anger, his plan gone terribly wrong. He hadn't been expecting this Nyx to know so much, to be able to see right through him. He hadn't been expecting a King. Nyx's eyes narrowed, managing to wave his hand. The wine glasses shattered, floating on shadows at a blinding speed towards Evan who pulled Tyler out of the way, covering him as they were pelted with pieces of glass. Nyx dropped down to his feet, his black polished shoes glinting in the dim light as he stepped towards him.

"You aren't a King anymore, Evan." His past self spat out the name. Evan helped Tyler to his feet, trying to back away from Nyx. Tyler suddenly snarled, blood dripping from his hands and down his forehead as horns grew from his head. The blood covered devil suddenly lunged at Nyx, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders, claws digging into his shoulders, the force throwing him down to the floor. Nyx reached for the golden dagger that had fallen from Tyler's hand, his hand curling around it to stab it into Tyler's side. Before he could, Evan stepped on his wrist, forcing him to let go of it. Arms were suddenly around Evan, pulling him away from Tyler. Ares dragged Evan away as he struggled against him, watching as Nyx suddenly threw the devil off him, sending him crashing to the floor.

In the hallway, Ares pulled the mask off Evan, shocked to see that it really was Nyx. "What's going on here?" Ares' eyes were wide with fear.

"I-I...I can't explain it to you...Just please...don't lie to Nyx anymore." Evan whispered. Ares' brow furrowed with confusion.

"I'm not lying…"

"You don't know yet...You made even yourself forget…"

There was a crashing sound as the Devil suddenly staggered out of the dining room, reaching for Evan. He pulled him away from his past self, dragging him towards the floor, ripping through the gauze that had been wrapped around his wrist from the last time he had dragged him down a hallway.

"I made a mistake…" The devil gasped out as he pulled the Night God out into the dark London night. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know which one of you would be there…"


	11. Chapter 11

Paris was beautiful this time of year. Though the war was on its doorstep, Parisians did their best to go about life as normal as possible. Jonathan liked that about humans. In the face of disaster, they would continue to do things as normal. They moved on.

Sitting out front of a cafe in a dirty uniform, Jonathan watched people pass by on the bustling street in carriages, waggons and on foot. The God watched, tapping his fingers against the small circular glass table, feeling sudden anger from a passerby. The young woman had lost her husband, and she wanted nothing more than to get revenge. On what, she did not know, but she wanted it. Jonathan watched her, wanting nothing more than to enact it for her, to feel blood on his hands and to taste it. Maybe he shouldn't be so kind anymore. What had kindness gotten him? Nothing good. It had gotten the hatred of his closest friend, and trapped him in time, following the shells of his friends.

"Fuck you, Nyx! I'll kill you if I have to!"

"I don't understand…"

Jonathan started to get up, wanting to follow the vengeful woman when Smitty and Craig suddenly sat down at the table, setting down cups of coffee and a plate of sweets. Jonathan reluctantly sat back, watching the young God as he took a sip from his coffee and smiled brightly.

"I haven't had coffee like this before!" Smitty smiled. "Jon, have a cream puff!" He insisted, holding out the pink icing covered pastry to Jonathan.

"No, thanks." Jonathan shook his head, but that didn't stop Smitty from placing it on a small plate in front of him. Craig was watching Jonathan closely, a cautious look on his face.

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That you'd kill Evan? Why the hell would you say that when Evan is the very God we're trying to save? How can we trust you when we don't even know what the hell we're here for anymore?" Craig cried. Smitty's smile was gone. Jonathan looked down at the bright, cheery pastry on his plate, and sighed. He had to be honest.

"I-I'm not entirely sure...I'm being honest. A few days before we left, I-I...I started having these weird dreams. Evan is in them, but he isn't really himself. I still don't know if he's something that Tyler is trying to put in my head or it's something bigger...But in one of these...waking dreams, he made me say that I wanted to be king, that I would kill Evan to do it. He wanted to hear that. In the first time, it was like he had manipulated the universe, turning trees into lumber to build a train car, changing the world around us. He's a nightmare." Jonathan explained, hoping that they would believe him. He didn't want to tell them that he was thinking more seriously about following through with those words; to kill and become king.

"So why did you say that though to the Evan? The Evan we know!" Smitty questioned. Jonathan stammered.

"He's in my head, this nightmare. Maybe it is Tyler and he wanted me to hurt Evan...Make him want to hate me. I would never say that to Evan. Ever." Jonathan cried.

"What does this Evan look like?" Craig asked.

"He wears a black suit-"

"What kind? We just saw Evan wearing a black suit with Tyler yesterday." Craig pointed out.

"It's tailed...Something that was worn in the Victorian era. It has that stiff collar and cravat, and he wears a velvet vest that looks like it's got stars on it. He looks exactly like Nyx, but he doesn't act like him. He's everything...He doesn't care. He's...malevolent."

"He's evil?"

"I don't know if he wants to kill...But he wants to mess with me, I think. Which is why I think it's Tyler. To get me to stop." Jonathan explained. The Gods were quiet, watching the busy street. Jonathan didn't touch the pastry. He couldn't eat. He felt sick with anger and guilt.

"Did you ever meet Nyx...Before he changed?" Craig asked, breaking the silence after a few moments. Jonathan glanced at him and shook his head.

"I wasn't created yet when that happened." Jonathan reached for his coffee, taking a sip.

"He...He did what he did because he was becoming evil, right? And you said that it was as if he were manipulating the universe? What if...what if it isn't Tyler, but the original Nyx?" Craig wondered.

"That would mean that he would have to be able to control time...and this is Nyx, he can't." Jonathan pointed out. He wasn't going to accept that. Nyx wouldn't mess with him like that; he couldn't.

"If he can manipulate the night...maybe he could go anywhere in time during the night that he wants." Craig suggested. "I mean... At the start of the universe, at least his, it was dark. It was all dark. Everything was all dark. Who's to say that he can't use that darkness to go throughout the darkness to wherever he wants?"

"Was Nyx omniscient?" Smitty asked, a look of wonder in his eyes. "Is that even possible?"

"Well, the new God is...Nyx was a Primordial, one of the very first Gods, so maybe he was one point." Jonathan shrugged.

"That sounds like so much work." Craig smiled, leaning back in his chair. Jonathan smiled slightly too, glad that they had decided that that was a good enough answer to trust him. He didn't want to tell them that the nightmare had made him want to say those things. Jonathan glanced out at the street, his hand slowly reaching to his throat, remembering a flash of gold and the shattering of glass. His eyes widened.

"Jon? Are you okay?" Smitty asked, bringing him back to the present.

"London...We have to go to London." Jonathan suddenly said. "I can't really remember it all...but I think that they went there."

"The station isn't far from here. We can catch the next train." Craig suggested. Smitty nodded, stuffing one last macaroon into his mouth before pulling on his jacket and got up. Jonathan stayed seated, glancing over his shoulder when he thought he saw someone in a black suit walk past him. A chill ran down his spine. He had to wait.

"Are you coming?" Craig asked, his brow furrowed. Jonathan nodded.

"I'll catch up with you. I just...I just need a few more minutes alone." Jonathan said, meeting their confused faces. "Don't worry, I'll find you." Jonathan reassured them. Craig nodded, pulling the young God along with him. Jonathan watched them go, a Shadow moving out of the corner of his eye. He looked up at the sky, watching as the world around him seemed to speed up, the sun crossing over the sky, followed by the moon as the streetlamps sparked suddenly to life, the street now quite in the night.

"Mind if I join you?" Jonathan looked up, his breath catching in his throat. Evan smiled at him, a dark glint in his eyes. His suit was perfectly tailored to fit him, his collar slightly unbuttoned. Jonathan couldn't place the time on the suit, unable to tell if it was Victorian or newer. He didn't know who this Evan was.

"G-Go ahead." Jonathan gestured to the seat that Smitty had just been in across from him. Evan sat down, flaring the back of his jacket out so not to sit on it. A small candle appeared on the table, the small flame illuminating Evan as he crossed his left leg over his knee, his polished black shoes glinting in the candlelight.

"Are you going to eat that?" Evan gestured to the pink cream puff. Jonathan shook his head, watching as Evan picked up the plate and set it in front of him, reaching for a knife. He cut it into pieces, taking a bite of the pastry. He smiled at the sweet taste. "Do you like tarot cards, Nemesis?"

"I never had much use for them. We're Gods...We don't have much to worry about when it comes to fate." Jonathan explained. His mouth felt dry with fear.

"I like them." Evan snapped his fingers, a card suddenly appearing his hand. The back was decorated with a black shadowy pattern, swirls and feathery touches in golden colours. He looked at the card, a smile on his face. "Such a simple way to explain why we do what we do...To explain what we should do." Evan winked at him. "Want me to read yours?" Evan set his plate aside, putting the card down on the table before Jonathan could answer. He set the card down, sliding it across the table as a deck appeared under it. "Think of a question you want to be answered." Evan said, looking up at Jonathan from under his lashes with a small, sly smile. Jonathan didn't have to think about what question he wanted answering. "Pick three." Evan gestured to the cards in front of him. Hesitantly, Jonathan reached forward, sliding three cards out from the line. Evan spread the three out into their own line. "The first is past, then present and future. A simple reading." He reached for the first card. Jonathan noticed the rings on his hand. One was a black goat's head, it's horns curling around his ring finger. The other was a dagger that stretched down his pointer finger with blue gems embedded in the black metal. He flipped the card over to reveal that it had been reversed. "The Emperor." Jonathan met the God's gaze. "Compassionate...but confused to the real evil; an immaturity." Evan reached for the second card. A man stabbed with ten swords was on the other side of the card. "The Ten of Swords...It's not a card that represents death...but pain. A great feeling of pain. I believe that it's one of...emotional pain. The worst kind for a God...It's the only kind of pain we can't heal." Finally, he reached for the last card, his rings glinting in the dim light. On the other side of the card was a bloody weighing scale, a heart on each of the hanging plates. "Judgement. Renewal, a change in ideas." Evan smiled, taking another bite from his pastry. "Do the cards answer your question?" Jonathan stared down at them, looking from one disturbing card to another. "You asked...who am I?"

"Yes…"

"In the past, I was immature...But then I'm shown the way. You know who I am...Because you all created me." Evan snarled as the candle suddenly blew out. Jonathan closed his eyes tightly when Evan suddenly lunged him, dissolving into shadows around him. When Jonathan opened his eyes, he was met with the bright light of the day, seeing Smitty and Craig still walking down the street. No time had passed at all. Jonathan realised that he was struggling for air, fear having built up in his stomach and chest. He reached for his cup of coffee, finishing it before setting the cup down so hard, it almost broke. It was then that his eyes landed on the cream puff, now on the other side of the table, a few neatly cut pieces still remaining on the table. Jonathan stood up, grabbing his pack and tossed a few bills on the table before hurrying down the street after the two Gods, glancing nervously over his shoulder; expecting to see the terrifying God who had just visited him following him. He wasn't far from Smitty and Craig now, quickening his pace to catch up to them. He contemplated telling them about what happened, but he couldn't put it into words just yet.

"Nemesis." A sharp voice whispered from an alleyway that he was passing. Jonathan stopped, his hands curling into fists. He turned his head slowly, something red catching his eye. There was a dead pig on the cobbles, blood running through the cracks in the road. Maggots were already in the pig's flesh, crawling all over its skin. "The wall." He turned his gaze to the wall, seeing words written in blood.

"Dinner party…" Jonathan whispered, reading the bloody words. "Eighteen-seventy-two…" His hands went to his throat. Pig faces stared at him, Tyler's piercing green eyes looking at him from the hollowed out eyes of the mask and the golden dagger that had been pressed to his throat. He remembered Evan, both of them fighting each other. He remembered watching the devil pull him into the night just as he had when he first took him. At the end of the alleyway, the light faded, a dark figure stepping around the corner. Jonathan staggered out of the alley, running down the street after Smitty and Craig. The feeling of fear had built up inside his chest again, seeing shadows following him, smiling widely as their red eyes glowed.

Jonathan caught up with them as they were entering the station, surprised to see him out of breath and wide-eyed. "We have to hurry. I know where to go. My memories have changed. I'll explain when we're on our way. We just have to hurry. Something is coming."

"What?" Smitty's brow furrowed, looking back at the front door.

"Just go." Craig bought their tickets, and the three Gods hurried to their platform, each watching every entrance and person around them with wide eyes. Jonathan's heart pounded in his chest, tension seizing up his shoulders. His hand was on the gun on his hip, but he was ready to grab the knife in his boot.

"Maybe it was nothing…" Craig said after a few painful moments of tension and silence. "Nothing is wrong…"

"He's right...There's nothing here but humans." Smitty said quietly. Jonathan took a deep breath. He was probably still scared from what happened with the strange nightmare Evan that had visited him.

"Right...Right...Of course. I'm just a bit...nervous I guess." Jonathan shook his head, taking another deep breath to calm himself. They heard a train whistle. The clock above the station slowed. Rope like shadows wrapped around Jonathan's ankles and pulled. Jonathan's jaw hit the cement floor, blood filling his mouth as he was dragged backwards. A sharp scythe slammed onto the shadow, cutting through it to the cement, sending sparks flying into the air. Jonathan choked on his own blood, spitting out small bits of his tongue that he had bit off in the fall. Craig pulled Jonathan to his feet, blood streaming down his chin and dripped onto his uniform. In front of him, the God of Death swung his scythe, orbs of light like those seen in gritty photos taken by paranormal investigators floating up from the ground around him. A huge creature made out of Shadows stepped towards the small, young God, a sharp smile on its face. It lunged at Smitty, the God jumping just out of the way. The Shadow lunged again and once more, he was just out of the way. The God lead the demon in a dance, his long scythe held just in front of him as a warning.

"Smitty!" Craig cried as a smaller Shadow lashed out at him from behind. Smitty spun, the light orbs rushing the Shadow and burst inside of it as though they were fireworks in the dead of night. Distracted, Smitty wasn't prepared for the claws that suddenly raked down his back, cutting through his uniform to rip open his flesh. Jonathan pushed Craig aside, despite the numb pain in his jaw, reaching for his gun. He fired at the Shadow, ignoring the humans that were running in fear away from them, deaf to the screams and the train whistle that was getting louder. The Shadow turned to look at him, towering over him and smiled. It knocked the gun from Jonathan's hand, forcing him to reach for the golden dagger as it tried to rake its claws across his chest. He ducked and used his momentum to slide across the cement floor to slash at its ankles. He stood, stumbling through an open that brought him back beside Craig and Smitty on the other side of the Shadow.

"The train!" Jonathan cried as it reached the station. Craig nodded, holding up his hand as Smitty and Jonathan ran around one side of the large Shadow, forcing it to follow them. Orbs of light rushed the Shadow, while Jonathan flipped the dagger in his hand, taking a deep breath. Behind the Shadow, double doors opened. Jonathan threw the dagger. The Shadow screamed as it fell back through the doors with the dagger embedded in its chest, and fell from those same doors in front of the train. It burst into smaller shadows around the train, unable to survive in the bright sunlight.

Smitty fell to the floor, blood pooling around him as his scythe clattered onto the cement. "Smitty!" Jonathan dropped to his knees beside him, pulling him into his arms. "You're okay. You just gotta heal! You can do it!"

"H-Heal…?"

"Yeah! It's okay! Just focus on it...Just breathe and focus. Nothing can kill you for you are Death. No one can kill you." Jonathan cupped his face in his hands, forcing him to make eye contact with him. "Breathe...You're in control. Focus."

"I-I...I-I feel like I'm d-dying again…" Smitty gasped in pain, his hands curling and uncurling into fists as if trying to hold onto something.

"No, you aren't! You can't die again. Come on, Smitty! You just did something incredible...You can do it again! Just focus!"

"It hurts!"

"I know it does! Craig knows it does! We all know how much it fucking hurts! Focus on making it stop!"

"Fuck!" Smitty wailed in agony, doing his best to focus on healing. It had become second nature to Jonathan to heal, he couldn't even remember the first time he had to do it, but he did remember how hard it had been. He couldn't get past the pain. Now, his jaw and mouth had healed, leaving nothing behind but another scar and blood on his face and uniform. He grit his teeth, closing his eyes tightly and suddenly took a deep breath. When his dark eyes opened, Smitty let out a laugh of relief.

"I told you." Jonathan smiled and helped him to his feet. Craig patted him, gently, on the back as he dried his tears with his sleeves. Craig handed him his scythe, which seemed to burst into orbs of light that floated around the Gods in the same way that Evan's swords would dissolve into shadows.

"H-How do you do that so easily?"

"You get used to it, unfortunately." Jonathan said, glancing at the nervous crowd of humans and the train that had stopped at the station, a few curious humans looking out the windows at them. "We should get going." Before the first police officers arrived, they slipped onto the train, doing their best to blend into the crowd. Smitty quietly slipped a man's jacket off a hook and pulled it on over his torn and bloody shirt before sitting down beside Jonathan, all three turning away from the aisle when someone walked by. Soon, the train was pulling out of the station. On the tracks, was one of Jonathan's golden daggers, glinting when the light flashed over it. Shadows curled around it.

"Where are we going?"

"London, eighteen seventy-two. We had a dinner party and they crashed it." Jonathan explained. "We can catch them. I know the exact time."

"Then I'm going to get some sleep while I can." Smitty said, leaning his head back. Jonathan turned his gaze to the window, watching the countryside pass by. Jonathan's eyes suddenly made contact with the reflection of a God standing in the aisle right beside the sleeping God.

The Nightmare smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

He remembered pig masks. He remembered feeling angry, feeling powerful for what he knew was one of the last times in that life when he threw out his future self and his devilish companion. He remembered feeling scared afterwards. It was all happening faster than he had thought it was going to. He remembered not being prepared. He remembered seeing something horrible standing behind that future self. He remembered a nightmare.

Evan stumbled down the road, pulled along by Tyler whose claws had once more cut open his wrist. Every time he tried to heal, Tyler would tighten his grip and Evan couldn't stop the pain and the blood. Tyler was apologizing, but there was something lacking in his tone. Was this an experiment? Was he looking for something? Did he find it? Was it successful after all? Having just fled from the dinner party, Evan found himself glancing over his shoulder, as if fearing that his past self or the nightmare creature was following them.

"T-Tyler...Tyler?" Evan stammered. The face of the nightmarish thing that he had kept buried for hundreds of years was now free. Tyler wouldn't let go of his wrist. "Tyler…" Evan said a bit louder, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Tyler!" He suddenly yelled, pulling his wrist back. "What is happening? What just happened?" Evan cried. Tyler stopped then, finally turning to look back at him, seeing the tears of fear in his eyes. "I-I...I remember were we doing? What's going on?" He clutched his wrist to his free hand, healing the wound. "Please...Just tell me the truth. Don't tell me that we're changing time...Why are we changing time? What will you get out of it other than getting back at those who made you hide?" Tyler sighed.

"I've never lied to you, Evan."

"You just didn't tell me what is really going on." Evan snapped. Tyler glanced down the street behind Evan before meeting his angry gaze reluctantly. He didn't like it when Evan was upset with him. Evan could have sworn that his anger made Tyler nervous.

"I've heard things...about you, from Luke. He said that at any given moment, there are multiple versions of you, Nyx, in existence. Luke said that one version of you could-" Tyler's words were fading into the background. Over Tyler's shoulder, the nightmarish thing smiled at Evan. He stared at it, unable to hear Tyler's words. He felt as though he were sinking, the world seeming to fade away in the dark, cold water. The creature was directly in front of him now, a tarot card in its hand. It smiled brightly. "So I had just wanted to see who we would run into during this time period...I don't honestly know which one it was...You were powerful. Do you remember that? Who were you then?" Tyler was asking, snapping Evan back to reality. He had missed everything that Tyler had said.

"I-I...I was young." Evan whispered.

"Young? You mean, before you...You-"

"I think so."

"Why? Why were you there?" Tyler demanded. "What did you know?"

"Let's go for a walk." Evan suddenly said, taking Tyler's hand and lead the way down the street, the large windows of shops glinting in the dim light. Tyler stared at him as followed Evan, confused. Evan wasn't sure where he was going, but he was walking faster now as if he were late for something. He hadn't been late though, but he remembered looking at his watch with a sigh. He remembered waiting for someone. Evan stopped in front of a clockmaker's shop, letting go of Tyler's hand to cover his face with his hands. "I don't know what's real anymore...I keep remembering things that are happening now, but they aren't happening now. I don't know what I'm doing!" Evan cried. Tyler pulled him into a hug, his chin resting on top of his head.

"Time is strange...Time isn't making sense, I understand. I feel the same. You've lived a very long life, Nyx. We're messing with it. Of course, our memories aren't much sense anymore. I don't want you to be scared. This is just the start of something beautiful, and I need you, Evan. Without you, I'm nothing." Tyler said quietly.

"B-But you're the devil...You don't need me…" Tyler broke away from the hug, holding his hand out. Metal rushed to his hand, creating a baton which he held out to Evan.

"You need to let go. Let go of everything. Let go of Jon. Let go of yourself. You're angry. I know you are. You want to yell and scream and destroy. You want to be a king again. So just let go. You'll think clearer, trust me." Tyler smiled. Evan stared at the baton. "Just let it all go. There is nothing that can hurt you, nothing that will try to bring you down because you are Nyx, king of the Night." Tyler grabbed Evan's hand with his free hand and pressed the baton into his hand. "Let it go."

"W-What do you want me to do with this?"

"What do you want to do with it?" Tyler cocked his head to the side with a smile. Evan met his gaze then lowered his gaze back down the black baton. It was heavy in his hand. Slowly he tightened his grip, looking around the street. The face of the nightmarish creature flashed in front of him. Without even stopping to think about it, Evan turned and with all his force, smashed the baton into the shop window behind him, glass showering over him and onto the street. He laughed. He turned, seeing Tyler smile at him.

"Hang him." Evan listened to the nightmarish creature. He screamed and swung the baton at Tyler, catching him off guard. Tyler stepped out of the way, his eyes darkening as he reached out with a red, bloody clawed hand and grabbed Evan's wrist, swinging him around and knocked his feet out from under him. Evan fell onto his back, his hand still clutching the baton tightly.

"Why did you do that?" Tyler demanded. Evan giggled. He couldn't explain how he was feeling, only that all he could do was laugh at how ridiculous everything had become.

"Why does everyone want to be me? Why does everyone want to be like me? Why does everyone want to be a king?" Evan asked, looking up at Tyler who was leaning over him, looking down at him with a calm expression.

"I don't know, Evan. I don't want that." Tyler said quietly. Evan looked up at him, wondering if he was a liar or not. He had thought that Jonathan didn't want it, and he had been proved wrong. "Come on, get up. You're getting wet." Tyler said, helping Evan up off the wet cobblestone. "Let me have that for a minute." Tyler took the baton from Evan, giving him a smile before taking a step forward and swung it at another shop window, the sound of breaking glass almost deafening to Evan. Tyler laughed, spinning around to smile at Evan before turning back to the shop. He plucked an expensive hat that had been on display in the shop window from the glass, brushing it off and placed it on his head. "I think everyone needs to let loose." Tyler swung the baton in a circle in his hand and he strolled down the street. "It would be such a beautiful world. Everyone would know exactly what they want." Tyler stopped, looking into the shop of a jeweller. In a box was glittering rings, one of them catching Evan's eye. Tyler followed his gaze and smiled, before stepping back and smashed the window. Reaching forward, Evan picked up the ring. It was a black dagger with small black gems in the small blade.

"It needs some colour." The nightmarish creature whispered it's hand curling around Evan's arm. He wanted to put it back. The ring felt unholy to him, it was something that he shouldn't have; shouldn't want. His hand holding the ring began to shake, the trembling making the black gems glint in the dim light.

"How could I give it colour?" Evan whispered as the creature leant its head on his shoulder, it's right arm around him tightly as if he were it's closest friend.

"Give it a name." The nightmare smiled. "What is a name but a god?"

"Why would I name it?"

"Why would you name it?"

"Enough of this, Tyler!" Luke's voice suddenly startled Evan, snapping him back to the present. He looked around, realising that only a few seconds had passed and the creature was gone. He tucked the ring into his pocket, turning around to see the God of Time standing in the street, his arms crossed. "Destroying reality isn't enough? You have to ruin normal human lives too?" Evan knew this Luke. He wore modern clothes, the door behind him closing on a bright Los Angeles day.

"You agreed to this, Luke. Need I remind you what you are getting?" Tyler snapped.

"You are breaking the rules we agreed on!" Luke shot back.

"What rules? What are you talking about?" Evan cried. They ignored him. Evan glanced at Tyler who sighed, taking a small step towards Luke, a smile spreading on his lips.

"Don't you want what you were promised?"

"You said you wouldn't ruin this much in time!" Luke cried. "You lied!"

"You know the cliche." Tyler laughed. "I am the devil."

"And he's a liar." The creature whispered in Evan's ear. "They are all liars. Doesn't that make you angry?"

"They aren't lying...Tyler and Luke...I-I trust them." Evan quietly tried to reassure himself. He wasn't going to listen to that thing. That creature who he dared not acknowledge was a liar. He remembered it; remembered the destruction that it promised to bring and it's sickening, constant smile and it's great power that Evan found himself longing for just a moment before he shook his head, pushing it away again. "No. Get out of my head."

"You'll have to kick Tyler out before you can even try to get me out." It laughed. "Listen to them."

"I'm taking you back before you destroy everything! You have no idea what you are doing!" Luke cried. "You have no idea what you will create!"

"Yes, I do! You agreed, Luke!" Tyler yelled.

"What does he know?" Luke gestured to Evan whose wide-eyed gaze turned to Tyler.

"We are making things right…?" Evan managed to say. Tyler nodded and smiled.

"Not entirely a lie...If you ask me." The shadowy creature smiled.

"Shut up. I don't trust you." Evan said under his breath.

"You don't trust me? I've been with you this whole entire time...You thought you were possessed...who were you talking to again when you attempted to take over the world?" Evan shook his head. "You should change Luke's mind."

"I did this." Evan suddenly said, meeting Luke's surprised gaze. He wanted to believe that he wasn't in control of his words, but he knew that he was. Every word was his own. "It was my idea to smash the windows and steal. I wanted to do something reckless...To let things go. I think you should too. You all have too many rules. Fuck time. Fuck you. This world and its rules should rot. All of you should rot like the dead Gods you are."

"Are you threatening me?" Luke spat.

"I'm just telling the truth. You don't want to admit that you're dead. That no one cares. No one worships the idea of you anymore; they just hate you. Hate that you only give people so many hours to sleep, hate that you only give them so many hours to see the people they love, hate that you give them the longest of hours to be alone and worked to the bone. Time is not a gift."

"Time doesn't care. It's isn't my fault that you are late." Luke hissed.

"You're a human concept. Without them, you would be nonexistent, not worshipped at all. No wonder you are scared." Evan moved closer to Luke, circling him. The clocks ticking among broken glass seemed to slow. The world around them seemed to slow, the small droplets of rain seeming to stop midair. Tyler looked like he was moving in slow motion, raising a bloody clawed hand to pull Evan away from Luke. "Scared that we will mess things up so much...that you will become more irrelevant than you already are."

"I am a force of the universe! I create Gods!" Luke yelled.

"I end Gods." Time completely stopped. Evan couldn't move, couldn't think. In a blur, Luke moved. Time started again but now, Evan was falling through the air towards the cobblestone, bracing for the impact. Time stopped again, leaving him hanging there, waiting for the pain of hitting the road. Without him even realising it, he was on his back on the wet road, pain flooding his body at such a slow pace, it tortured him. Luke stood over him, reaching for something in his jacket. Evan closed his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth at the pain.

As if in slow motion, Evan opened his eyes, seeing a golden dagger in Luke's hand and the Devil over his shoulder. He watched as Tyler grabbed at Luke's throat, pulling him off the Night God who slowly managed to roll over, getting to his feet when a sudden force again threw him off of his feet, sending him flying through the air. Landing on the curb of the sidewalk, a hot pain shot through Evan's back, forcing the air out of his lungs. He gasped in pain, slowly moving to his knees, struggling for air. His ribs burned with every heave for air.

An arm went around his throat as time suddenly sped back up. Evan struggled, kicking at Luke. A glint of gold caught his eye as the dagger was raised above him. Time slowed down, painfully. He watched the dagger begin its descent towards him. He heaved for air, struggling against Luke in an attempt to get away. The dagger pierced his chest. Evan couldn't breathe. The dagger buried itself in his chest, blood oozing down his white shirt and dripped to the road. Tyler screamed. Evan heard another voice scream his name, but there was no one to be seen. Evan's eyes widened with horror and pain. Luke pulled the dagger from his chest, letting him fall to the road. Blood spilt onto the cobblestones. The black ring fell from Evan's pocket, landing in the puddle of blood. Evan choked on his own blood, spitting it out of his mouth as he stared at the ring. He was dying. He would die, right here on a dark street in a time that he did not belong, surrounded by nightmares. Evan watched as a hand reached down, picking up the ring. The hand wore the exact same ring, but it had blue gems on the blade. On the hand's ring finger was a black goat's head. Evan watched this hand place the black dagger ring in his hand, closing his bloody fingers around it.

"To defeat time, you cannot exist in the same universe as Time...Like me." The shadowy creature whispered. Evan turned his gaze to Luke. Shadows suddenly swarmed the God, catching him off guard. Luke cried out in shock as the Shadows drove him back, their sharp teeth biting into him. Evan took a deep breath, struggling to get to his feet. He felt the nightmarish creature's hands holding his, helping pull him to his feet. Evan held out his hand, shadows swirling around him to create a black sword. He moved towards Luke, swinging the sword at him which he struggled to block with his bloody golden dagger. Evan felt like a nightmare. He felt the blood oozing from his chest and down his chin as he spit it out, adrenaline being the only thing keeping him upright. Luke staggered back, not at all prepared for the Night God to become something that shouldn't exist.

"W-What the hell?" Luke cried as he fell to the cobblestones. Shadows pulled themselves from among the cobblestones, pulling the stones off the road and dragged them towards Luke. Evan watched as his shadows buried Luke alive under the stones, crushing him. He screamed, struggling against the heavy grey stones. "P-Please! S-Stop!" Luke screamed in agony. "I'll do anything you want! Just, please! Stop!" That wasn't what he wanted to hear. Evan waved his hand, pulling more stones up from the road to drop them onto his head. "You're right! I am scared! I'm so fucking scared!" Luke cried. Evan smiled and dropped the stones.

"E-Evan…" Tyler was suddenly there, looking at him with shock and worry. "You're still bleeding." Evan nodded slightly before his knees suddenly gave out and he collapsed into Tyler's arms, the world blurring around him as tears of pain filled his eyes. He gasped and coughed on his blood, spitting it onto the white sleeves of Tyler's suit. "Fuck! Fuck! You!" Tyler snarled at Luke who was dragging himself out from under the stones. "He needs help! Now! Where can I take him?" Luke coughed and shook his head. "Where?" Tyler yelled, narrowing his eyes. Luke choked, his hands going to his throat as he gasped.

"Eighteen...Eighteen Seventy-three...Nyx got sick." Luke gasped out. Tyler's eyes widened as he remembered a memory that Evan didn't. Evan felt himself going limp, every breath a painful battle that he was starting to lose. Tyler let Luke go, and watched as he got up, creating a door. Tyler managed to pull Evan through the door as the world completely faded away.

Evan was sinking. He sank into the cold dark water, his suit jacket rippling around him. Blood turned the water red. Was this the end? Was it over? Could he sleep? Oh how much he wanted to sleep.

"Don't give up now. Didn't that feel wonderful?" The shadowy creature asked. Evan looked up at it as it floated down beside him.

"I-It did...But I don't know if I want it."

"Of course you do." The creature reached into its suit pocket, withdrawing a black and gold tarot card. "Because I am you." Evan watched as the Nightmare slipped the card into Evan's pocket and pulled him into a hug. Evan pressed his bloody face against the Nightmare's chest, closing his eyes to sleep."Why be a king, when you can be something greater? We deserve to be greater."


	13. Chapter 13

Jonathan knew they were late. They had been off by a few minutes, and now they were standing out front of the dark house staring at the front door that had been left open with a body lying on the front hallway floor. Jonathan took a breath, turning away from the house and wandered down the street.

"What now?" Craig wondered, following Jonathan down the quiet, cobblestone street. "Where could they have gone?" Jonathan didn't answer. He remembered Evan. He remembered how that past Evan had fought to save him, had fought to defend him from the devil and this shell of what would become his future self. What happened to that Evan? He felt an ache in his chest as he thought about that memory, glancing back over his shoulder at the house. No, he shouldn't have even thought about that question. That Evan wasn't gone. He was going to save him. What would he do afterwards? He pushed that question away also, his hands clenching into fists.

"We should get out of sight...We don't fit in here at all." Smitty said, keeping his voice quiet as if he would wake the sleeping Victorian world around him. The young God now looked uncomfortable in his World War I era uniform, pulling at his sleeves as he looked around. Jonathan found himself sitting down on the stairs in front of a rowhouse a few doors down from the house of the Gods, running his hands through his hair. He thought of going home, of going back to his normal life of following vengeful humans to the one who deserved to face his wrath. He didn't want to deal with his own revenge anymore, he didn't want to feel so scared anymore. He didn't want to feel this angry anymore. "Jon?"

"Jon, what do we do?"

"Nemesis?"

"We can't stay here!"

"Jonathan!"

"Shut up! I know!" Jonathan suddenly cried, staring at them with wide, wild eyes as he jumped to his feet. Smitty and Craig took a step back from him nervously. Jonathan followed their tense gaze down to the golden blade in his hand, not realising that he had summoned it till he felt the cool metal in his hand. The blade should have still been on a railroad track in France, over forty years in the future. "I don't...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." Jonathan quickly tucked the blade into his boot, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry."

"Let's get out of here." Smitty said as he turned away from him, walking down the street. Craig followed, not looking back at Jonathan who slowly caught up with them, glancing back at the elegant home where he knew his past-self was. He wondered what would happen if he walked up those stairs to see the past Gods when they were all still beautiful. They had all been beautiful once. He knew that if it wasn't for Tyler, they would still be beautiful. Beautiful Gods living a beautiful life, though no longer worshipped like they once were.

"How did you do that?" Craig suddenly asked, startling Jonathan. "How did you summon that dagger?"

"I don't know...I just...I just got angry and wanted you to stop talking." Jonathan whispered. "I didn't mean to threaten you…"

"You did though. Do it again and we're leaving." Craig warned. Somewhere, glass shattered.

"Guys!" Smitty suddenly called out, a wide-eyed look on his face. "I see them!" Jonathan and Craig ran towards him, following him down a small alleyway to the street over. Jonathan saw Tyler first, his white suit looking orange under the glow of the street lamps. He wielded a baton and a smile. On his head was a silly top hat. Tyler stepped to the side, revealing Evan who was looking down at someone in his hand, a strange look on his face as if he were listening to something. Around him was glass, glinting like stars in the dim light.

"Oh shit." Craig whispered. A door was appearing in the middle of the street. It looked like a heavy door, grey and covered in graffiti. It swung open suddenly, the God of Time storming through the door.

"Enough of this, Tyler!" Luke suddenly yelled. Jonathan stared at his friend, wondering where the hell he had been and why he let this happen in this first place. "Destroying reality isn't enough? You have to ruin normal human lives too?"

"You agreed to this, Luke. Need I remind you what you are getting?"

"You are breaking the rules we agreed on!"

"What rules? What are you talking about?" Evan's voice surprised Jonathan. He sounded angry and sad as if fighting back tears but the closer he looked at Evan's face, he saw that there was nothing there but anger. Had he wanted Evan to be sad? Why was he shocked to see his rage?

"Don't you want what you were promised?"

"You said you wouldn't ruin this much in time!You lied!"

"You know the cliche. I am the devil."

"What are they talking about?" Craig whispered.

"They made a deal." Smitty said, taking a cautious step forward.

"Tyler gets to go where he wants in time...What did Luke get?" Jonathan wondered, fearing the answer. What could Time possibly want?

"I'm taking you back before you destroy everything! You have no idea what you are doing!" Luke cried. "You have no idea what you will create!"

"Yes, I do! You agreed, Luke!"

"What does he know?"

"We are making things right…?" Evan didn't sound sure.

"We can end this now; stop them before they go any farther! They won't be expecting us!" Smitty held his hand out, light coming from under the stones to create his scythe. As Jonathan watched the light orbs appear from the ground, he realised that they were souls, manifesting as light anomalies to help the new Thanatos, the God of Gentle Death. What was Smitty now but a name?

"Do you want to get killed? That isn't how we should do this. We're better off following them to a spot where they aren't ready for a fight. I don't like Tyler's tone…" Craig said as he gripped Smitty's arm tightly, pulling the young God back.

"We have to do something! Jon, what do we do?" Smitty protested. Jonathan said nothing. He only watched the Night God. He was talking to something and trying to hide it, but he could see it. A black Shadow, barely visible at all was enveloping him. "Jonathan!"

"Do you see that?" Jonathan finally said, pointing to the shadow. Smitty and Craig followed his gaze. "Don't go out there."

"W-What is that?" Smitty breathed, his grip tightening on his scythe. Before Jonathan could even begin to think of a possible answer, Evan raised his head and took a step towards Luke, his words scaring Jonathan.

"I did this. It was my idea to smash the windows and steal. I wanted to do something reckless...To let things go. I think you should too. You all have too many rules. Fuck time. Fuck you. This world and its rules should rot. All of you should rot like the dead Gods you are." Jonathan could have sworn that Evan looked at him, his dark eyes meeting his though he knew that he shouldn't be able to see him and the others in the dark.

"Are you threatening me?" Jonathan feared that Luke's temper was going to get the better of him. He felt his heart beating faster with nervousness.

"I'm just telling the truth. You don't want to admit that you're dead. That no one cares. No one worships the idea of you anymore; they just hate you. Hate that you only give people so many hours to sleep, hate that you only give them so many hours to see the people they love, hate that you give them the longest of hours to be alone and worked to the bone. Time is not a gift."

"Time doesn't care. It's isn't my fault that you are late."

"They are going to fight." Craig backed away from the street. "He's going to fight fucking Time! He'll kill Evan!"

"I don't think so…" Jonathan watched Evan, praying that things wouldn't escalate, but his hand still went towards the gun attached to his belt. As Evan got closer to Luke, Jonathan could have sworn that things were moving slower. He could see the delicate movements of the small souls swirling around Smitty's scythe, the dark shadow billowing around Evan and Tyler's hands slowly turning red, staining the sleeves of his white suit with blood.

"You're a human concept. Without them, you would be nonexistent, not worshipped at all. No wonder you are scared."

"I am a force of the universe! I create Gods!" Luke suddenly yelled. Evan smiled.

"I end Gods."

Jonathan was frozen. He felt trapped in an eternal feeling of fear and anticipation for the worst to come, watching with wide eyes, hearing those three, terrifying words. All at once, time sped up. Jonathan looked around in shock, seeing Evan fall to the cobblestone road, his slow cry of pain reaching him. Jonathan took a step as time slowed once more, leaving stuck moving at a horribly slow pace for his gun. Would he really kill Luke if it meant saving Evan? Could he do it? Did he want to do it? Who was he going to shoot? Luke leaned over Evan, a golden dagger in his hand, ignorant to the Devil moving towards him, blood dripping onto the stones. Tyler pulled Luke off Evan, making Jonathan hesitate as his grip tightened on his gun, removing it from his belt.

Time stopped again.

Would he really kill Luke if it meant saving Evan? Could he do it? Did he want to do it? Who was he going to shoot?

Time sped back up. Jonathan heard Evan's second cry of pain. He now lay partly on the sidewalk at a disturbing angle, slowly rolling onto his stomach to get to his knees. Luke was approaching him, faster than he should be.

"Oh...No…" Smitty gasped out as Luke wrapped an arm around Evan's throat, yanking him to his feet.

"N-No…" Jonathan started to raise his gun. Luke raised the dagger above Evan's head. Time moved so painfully slow, Jonathan could see the individual rain droplets falling around them, the flicker of the small flames inside the streetlamps, the drops of blood rolling off the Devil as he got up, watching in horror what was happening. Luke brought the dagger down. He couldn't see it, but he heard the scream, saw Evan's legs twitch suddenly, his hands clawing desperately at Luke's arm as he threw Evan to the street as if he were garbage. The Night God collapsed, landing on the wet cobblestones that slowly turned red around him. He coughed up blood which oozed from his mouth. Jonathan hadn't realised that he had screamed until Craig and Smitty grabbed him, pulling him away from the street as he struggled against them, his tear filled eyes locked on Evan. For just a moment, Jonathan prayed that whatever the entity was that was around Evan, would save him. He prayed that Tyler would save him.

Evan's bloody hand slowly curled into a fist. Shadows swarmed Luke, biting into him with their small, sharp teeth. He cried out in shock, falling away from Evan who struggled to get up. He moved awkwardly as if pulled to his feet by an unseen force. Jonathan watched as Evan created his sword, lunging at Luke who had no choice but to defend with the golden dagger, Evan's blood still dripping from it. Luke fell back onto the street, pulling himself away from the nightmarish God. Stones were ripped up from the street by shadows and dropped onto Luke, crushing him.

"He's going to kill him!" Smitty cried. "He's going to kill Time!"

"I'll do anything you want! Just, please! Stop!" Luke screamed. Evan didn't stop. "You're right! I am scared! I'm so fucking scared!" Evan stopped. Jonathan watched, tears spilling down his face. This wasn't Evan, his Evan, anymore. This was a nightmare. He watched as Evan suddenly collapsed into Tyler's arms, choking on his own blood.

"Where can I take him?" Tyler yelled at Luke who didn't say anything. "Where?" Luke suddenly coughed and choked. He said something but it was too quiet for Jonathan and the others to hear. They watched as Luke created a door, holding it open as Tyler carried Evan though it. Craig suddenly ran past Jonathan, sprinting towards the door as it began to close.

"Craig!" Smitty ran after him, leaving Jonathan alone in the alleyway. He leant against the wall, letting out a small sob. He didn't know if Evan was going to make it or not. He didn't know what Tyler was going to do or what he had promised Luke.

"F-Fuck…" Jonathan sobbed, dropping his gun. A sudden, disturbing thought crossed his mind; it's easier if Evan dies; he wouldn't have to do it. Jonathan let out another sob at the thought, pulling at his hair. "No...No...I don't...I don't want that…" Someone cleared their throat. Jonathan froze.

"I'm waiting." Jonathan slowly lowered his arms and looked up. In the middle of the alleyway was Evan, dressed in a Victorian era suit. Evan looked down at his pocket watch then back up at Jonathan with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Who…?" He glanced away to Craig and Smitty, waving to them to come back but when he turned his head to look back at Evan, he was gone.

"What is it?" Smitty called out as he ran back to Jonathan, out of breath. He had caught Craig just as the door closed, leaving them behind in the past. Craig kicked at a loose cobblestone before following Smitty back to Jonathan.

"We have to go back to the house...I think someone wants to see us." Jonathan stammered. He didn't wait for an answer, stumbling back down the alley to the street. He rubbed the tears from his eyes, glancing back to see Smitty and Craig. They would follow him. They would follow him because they were too deep in this now. It was too late to back out.

Jonathan reached the house, hurrying up the stairs into the front foyer. It was dark, all the candles blown out. The floor was littered with glass.

"Oh, my…" Craig gagged. There was the skin of a pig's head on the floor by the large staircase, flies already buzzing around the flesh.

"The hell is that?" Smitty looked disgusted. Jonathan continued into the dining room, finding it even more of a disaster. It hadn't been cleaned up at all since Tyler brought the bat down on the table, spilling food and wine.

"What happened?" Craig asked when Jonathan came back out into the foyer.

"A warning." They jumped, turning to look at Evan who stood on the stairs. The white of his shirt under his tailed coat was bright and crisp, making his eyes seem darker than they already were. Above all, he seemed young.

"Evan?"

"Not yet. Call me Nyx." He said as he slowly descended the stairs. "Normally I wouldn't mess up time and reality like this but things are out of control and we will all pay for it if we don't stop it." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his dark gaze taking in all of them.

"Who are you, exactly?" Smitty asked. Jonathan shot him a look.

"That's what we are here to talk about. You must always know who you are talking to when you travel through time...especially now. In a normal timeline, there should only be one version of someone at all times. Never any other versions. That rule has been broken because now there are three of me. Two are real and one is a possibility."

"What?"

"I'm real. Present day Evan is real. The third is what is to come." Nyx explained. Jonathan remembered tarot cards, flipping over to reveal the past, present and future. He looked down at the glass covered floor, shaking his head.

"I don't understand." Jonathan said quietly. Nyx clicked his tongue and sighed. Without warning, the hallway suddenly began to close in on them, pushing them together. It formed a square around them, closing them in a brightly lit box-shaped room with no way out.

An elevator dinged. The doors in the wall in front of them slid open. Jonathan realised that the hallway had turned into an elevator, a panel on the side with only three buttons. They were on the first floor. Nyx stepped into the elevator.

"I came first. I am the original, the Primordial. I haven't killed myself yet. Now, this is where things get complicated." The doors closed and he pressed the button for the second floor. "The story you know is that in order to stop myself, I created a dagger and stabbed myself with it, putting myself into a deep sleep that when I awoke, I was a new God. A gentle God. The God you know." The doors opened. Music filled the small elevator as Nyx stepped out, motioning for them to follow him.

"Tyler's club." Craig breathed as they walked down the hallway into the main room. Evan stood at the bar in his red jacket, talking to Brock with a smile on his face. Jonathan realised that this was the night before everything went wrong.

"This is the current Nyx, or Evan, as you call me. However, under this gentle persona that I will present is an angry pain….It's me. The original. This Evan is going to lose control of it. The Primordial will remain inside me but will be limited. I choose to greatly limit myself. The worst that I will allow myself to do is burn someone from the inside out but I can do so much worse. I can manipulate the very darkness that makes up the universe. I can take God's names away, I can make it Night when it's day, whatever I want!" Nyx's eyes glimmered. "But for the sake of humanity and the other Gods, I will limit myself. However, I won't take it away." Nyx continued down the hallway, the elevator doors opening at the end of it. He pressed the third button as the three of them hurried inside. "The third is yet to happen, but because of its power, this Evan doesn't exist in the same way that we do. Time doesn't exist the same way for him...I don't want to call him, me." The elevator shuddered suddenly and the lights went out. The elevator began to drop, the force throwing the Gods against the wall, except for Nyx who stood in the middle, waiting patiently for it to stop. Jonathan found himself gripping Smitty's arm tightly as if the God of Death could save him. Smitty held on just as tight to Jonathan, pinned against the wall by the force of the falling elevator.

The elevator suddenly screeched to a halt, throwing the Gods forward, almost landing on Nyx. Jonathan struggled to catch his breath as the doors opened onto a dark forest. His breath left him again. He had seen this forest before, in his dreams. "Unfortunately, we're always going to end up here...But we must change what will happen here." A scream followed by a gunshot echoed among the trees. Jonathan tensed, glancing at Craig and Smitty who stared into the darkness of the woods, bracing to fight anything that might appear in front of them. Nyx held his hand out, stopping them from moving anymore. A shadow moved through the trees. It laughed. They watched as the Nightmare stepped into the clearing, his dark timeless suit was so black, one would think that it was made out of the night sky. "This version of me has no limits. He is omniscient, everywhere and nowhere all at once. You need to stop it."

"How can we do that?" Smitty breathed, forcing himself to look away from the Nightmare.

"You can't let my current-self kill me. No matter the cost, you cannot let it happen." Nyx explained as the forest faded back to the foyer in the Victorian home. "As Tyler and Evan go farther back in time, I'm no longer to see certain parts of the future. That means that this future is becoming more and more certain. I need you to help me. Don't let Evan kill me. If you kill my future self, the past won't change, you'll still have all those memories. But if we can't stop it...Our whole reality will change."

"Y-You want us to...To kill you? Your future self? The one that I know..." Jonathan fought back his tears. Had it been Nyx in his head all along, trying to not make him feel guilty for when this moment came? Nyx sighed sadly and pulled Jonathan into a hug.

"No. That isn't what I want." The floor suddenly fell away. The night sky surrounded the two Gods, stars dancing and twinkling as a sliver of a moon shone overhead. "I don't want this... The me you know is young in that...I'm a new God. A God who loves love! A God who wants a beautiful night more than a night of power! I will give up all of my power so I can meet you! I haven't met you...The Nemesis you, yet." Nyx smiled slightly but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "I know how you feel...If that's still true, then you must do whatever you can to stop this. Because this Nightmare Evan will not love you." The sky around them boxed into walls, the stars swirling together, creating golden art frames. Nyx sat down on a bench, staring at a painting on the large red wall of the art museum that Jonathan now found themselves in. He sat down hesitantly beside Nyx, looking at the painting.

The Nightmare stared back at him from the canvas, every trace of kindness and compassion gone from his face. He looked exactly as he had appeared in Paris and read the cards. He didn't say it out loud in front of Nyx, but a part of him thought that this Nightmare was oddly beautiful. In the painting, his right hand was pressed against his chest where Jonathan was sure that Luke had stabbed him, his rings glinting from an unseen light. This Evan was far more than a King.

"What if I can't do it?" Jonathan asked as he stood up and slowly walked towards the painting. "What if...What if it comes down to it, that I have to kill your future self in order to stop the Nightmare, and I can't do it?"

"You have to. I would rather die than destroy the world, the universe as we know it." Nyx said, looking down at the wooden floor.

"That's how you feel now...but what about present day Evan? How do you know that he feels the same way?" Jonathan turned away from the painting but he could still feel the Nightmare's dark eyes on him. "Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I? I'm going to die soon and when I come back, I'll be completely different. That's an inevitable event, it cannot be changed...The only variable will be how it happens. I can't escape this, Nemesis." Nyx explained, struggling to keep his voice steady. Jonathan turned back to the painting. Evan had moved. The Nightmare was looking directly at him now with a smile on his face that hadn't been there before.

"The way that you had expected it to happen, the way that the present Evan remembers it...are you alone when it happens?" Jonathan asked. He hated the idea of Nyx being alone.

"Of course." Nyx said, almost shocked at the idea of not being

alone. "Jonathan, I am giving you the opportunity to solve both of our problems! You want the Evan you know back, and I want to make sure that I become that Evan, not the Nightmare. I know that it's a difficult choice...None of the options are good, but our world will be over if we can't do this. Please, Jonathan. Don't let me become that monster!"

"I had a dream...And a waking dream...I guess...About you. You wanted me to say that I wanted to kill Evan so that I could be king. Why? Why did you make me say that?"

"What?" Nyx looked confused. "I never...Why would I want you to say that? The only reason I want you to even think about killing my future self is to stop the Nightmare! You didn't listen to this thing...did you?" Nyx sounded worried.

"No. Of course not." Jonathan lied. Nyx stared at him for a moment before turning away from him. The art museum lost it's colour, fading to grey cement. Jonathan found himself standing in an empty underground train station, hearing the whistle coming from above him.

"Imagine yourself on a train...You have somewhere very important to be and time is running out despite how fast you are hurtling towards your destination." Nyx's voice floated down the stairs. Jonathan hurried up the stairs that the further he went, the staircase got longer and higher. Jonathan's lungs burned as he ran as fast he could but felt like he was getting nowhere near the top. All of a sudden, he reached the top, stumbling onto the platform out of breath. As he struggled to catch his breath, he got onto the train, having no idea where he was going. He sat down on one of the side seats, looking at the window across from him. He stared at the reflection in the window, his breath catching in his throat. On his right, was Nyx, his head bent down, blood dripping from his mouth to the red jacket he held in his limp hands. On his left, was the Nightmare, a tarot card in his bloody hand and a smile on his face. "Time is running out, Jonathan. You must make your choice."


	14. Chapter 14

Evan knew he was dreaming. He knew none of this was real. He knew that that thing was in his head, playing a game with him. He knew that he would wake up and Tyler would be there and everything would be okay. Despite knowing all these things, he was scared. He was mad at the constant downpour of rain. He was mad at the hedges that rose into the sky, trapping him in this endless maze. Blood oozed down his chest turning his white shirt a pinkish colour as rain soaked through his clothes. His black hair was plastered to his head, water dripping down his face as he coughed up blood that filled his lungs, threatening to suffocate him. Taking a shuddering deep breath, as deep he could, Evan suddenly collapsed, falling to the mud. Mud splashed up around him as he coughed up blood, tasting the metallic taste of his blood and the grit of the earth. He let out a cry of pain, rolling onto his back to look up at the cloudy night sky. There were no stars.

Through the rain, Evan's dark eyes saw an owl, it's feathers as dark as the night sky. He wasn't going to wake up until he found a way out of the maze...so maybe he could fly out of the maze. Evan took a breath, forcing himself to roll over and get up. In a burst of bloody feathers, the owl struggled to get into the air, it's black and golden wings dripping blood to the ground below. He managed to get over the top of the hedge, wings furiously working to get the large owl over the maze. He could see the end, his golden eyes wide.

Talons dug into the back of the owl, throwing it off balance. The owl shrieked, turning its head to see the large, black owl. Its black eyes stared down at the golden owl as it threw the other great bird towards the ground. The Night owl fell towards the earth, crashing into a hedge before falling to the mud. In a burst of shadows and feathers, Evan let out a scream of pain, his back ripped open in six thin lines. He looked up at the swirling mass of shadows in front of him, watching his past-self step out of the shadows.

"You must stop this." Nyx cried. "Look at you! Look at what the devil has done to you!"

"H-He's…He's done nothing…" Evan cried, tears of pain falling from his eyes to the bloody mud. "N-Nothing…"

"Nothing? He's done nothing? He is going to kill you, Evan!"

"W-We're…" He coughed, choking on his blood that dribbled down his chin. "W-We're making...things right...for us."

"Are you? He has threatened to kill you, he's strangled you, subjected you to the worst of war, and that pig mask….Now you have been stabbed! You are dying because you limited yourself so much! How in the hell do you expect to make it out this? And if you do, can you imagine just how worse it will get for you?" Nyx shouted. It hurt Evan's head. "There is nothing waiting for you but hell."

"Then what am I to do?" Evan cried, pushing himself to his knees. "What am I to do? Die?" Nyx remained silent, not saying a word. "You want me...to die?"

"Our existence has become a nightmare...A twisted version of what we wanted...and what we will never have." Nyx said quietly. Evan stared up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I...I know you are sad...I know you are hurting. I know what is going to happen to you soon…"

"That means nothing!" Nyx suddenly screamed. "I am not deteriorating!"

"Y-You are...I remember…"

"Then you would know that that has nothing to do with this! I am losing myself already but there is still time and I intend to use it to save myself from you!"

"W-We are the same...are we not?"

"Before that dagger and after...We are different. I don't want this...this mess." He gestured to Evan who was on his knees, covered in mud, soaked to the bone and bloody, blood covering his chin and oozed from his chest.

"I-I am you...Y-You can't run from me." Evan sighed, holding up his bloody hands.

"I can change you though...I can make sure this doesn't happen." Nyx looked as though he were crying. Evan looked down at his shaking, bloody hands.

"D-Does...Does that mean...that I...Me that I am right now...will no longer exist…?" Evan whispered. He looked up at Nyx, letting out a pained sob. "Everything...E-Everything that has happened...All for me to just blink out of existence...None of it matters...Nothing matters. Let me die."

"No...Don't say that." Nyx took a step back, his eyes filling with fear.

"Let me die!" Evan yelled louder.

"Stop it!"

"Let me die!"

"No, no, no." Arms wrapped around Evan, enveloping him in a shadowy hug. "You can't give up yet." The Nightmare whispered, leaning his head against Evan's, almost lovingly. "Find your way out of this maze and learn from this pain. God, does it ever hurt. It hurts you to your very core. Everyone wants you dead...Even your past self." The Nightmare lifted Evan's bloody chin to look at Nyx. "Use it. Use this pain. Don't listen to him. He's never been right. He's gullible."

"Shut up! You're a monster! You shouldn't exist!" Nyx cried.

"If I wasn't you, I would say that you are losing it." The Nightmare smiled.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are. You put a front; you have since being created. You want to be intimidating but you intimidated yourself so much you lost it a long time ago. You enjoy killing those pigs to leave messages for Jonathan so he can catch up!" The Nightmare got to his feet. There wasn't a single bit of mud or blood on him. The rain didn't even ruin his sleek black hair.

"I-I remember…" Evan stammered. He remembered how his lip had curled whenever he saw a pig, how blood had covered his hands that he would use to write on the walls, praying that Nemesis, a God he hadn't even met yet, would see. However, he wasn't the first one to leave Jonathan a pig as a message. Evan's gaze turned slowly to look up at the Nightmare who gave him a smile. He knew what he was thinking.

"We all have to start somewhere." The Nightmare shrugged.

"You were talking to him, weren't you?" Nyx asked quietly. Evan's head turned back to his past self.

"I felt that he needed some advice." The Nightmare smiled.

"Shut up. Both of you just shut the fuck...up." Evan coughed as he struggled to get to his feet. Everything hurt so much. His vision blurred. "My past doesn't make my decisions...and neither does my future...I make them…" Evan managed to say as he staggered away from them.

He had to get out of the maze. He had to get out of the maze. He had to get out of the maze.

"You can't run from us! Make it right!" Nyx yelled as Evan stumbled away from them, his breaths coming out as pained wheezes. He nearly collapsed again, holding onto a few branches of the hedge to keep himself up. He turned a corner, seeing Tyler standing a few feet away.

"T-Tyler…" Evan gasped and hurried towards him, wrapping his arms around him. Tyler hugged him, his chin resting on top of Evan's head. "I-I'm scared...I-I'm dying."

"Please wake up, Evan." Tyler said quietly. "I need you or I'm nothing."

"He's a liar." The Nightmare spat. Evan shook his head, pressing his face against Tyler's chest. He wasn't going to listen to him.

"Please wake up, Evan." Tyler said again. Evan nodded, looking up at the bloody red devil for a few moments before he stepped away from him, slowly staggering past the devil down the path. He staggered down the muddy path, aware of the versions of himself following him. He wasn't going to let them control him. Nyx was losing his mind and the Nightmare was a possibility; something that might not exist because of his next action.

"Evan." He turned, popcorn falling to the floor. "Evan." Jonathan stood in the middle of the path, staring down the path at him. The walls of the hedges blurred, one moment looking like they were the walls of Jonathan's hallway in his apartment. Evan didn't have to turn around to know that the bedroom door behind him was open, a warm glow washing over him. "It's okay. I'm going to save you." Jonathan was suddenly in front of him, his rough hands gently cupping Evan's face. He leaned his forehead against his, the gentle touch making Evan wish for sleep; a warm gentle sleep. "I'm going to find you…" Evan's arms wrapped around Jonathan, wanting to pull him closer. "I'm going to find you…" Evan leant his face against Jonathan's hands, opening his eyes to look up at him for a moment before closing his eyes again, the relief of sleep and happiness coming over him. "I'm going to kill you." Jonathan's suddenly dug into Evan's skin, pulling at his hair painfully. Evan grit his teeth, holding back a cry of pain and sadness, wanting to break away from the painful embrace. Jonathan held him there, blood oozing from under his fingernails. Evan finally let out a cry of pain and kicked Jonathan away, letting out a sob of pain as he turned away from Jonathan, running from him down the muddy path.

"I want out! I want out!" Evan cried as he ran, suddenly falling to his knees. The fall sent pain rushing through him, blood filling his lungs. He spit it onto the mud, crying in pain as he did.

"You're okay." A hand reached down to him. He looked up, seeing Dionysus, smiling down at him. Dionysus was the only person he could trust. The only one. Evan reached for his hand, struggling for air as Brock helped him to his feet. He wrapped an arm around him, letting Evan lean against him as they made their way towards the end of the maze. "I won't tell you want to do or who to listen to...If you want to keep going with Tyler, just know that you will be different than when you started...but if you want to stop, there is a home for you."

Evan stopped at the end, looking behind him at the muddy path. He watched the path darken as the Nightmare got closer, shadows reaching for him. He could go back into the maze. He wouldn't have to wake up. He wouldn't have to face the future. Yet; he had struggled so much in the maze, fighting with himself. Would he fight like this forever?

"Evan?" Tyler's voice drifted from somewhere beyond the maze, turning his attention back to the end. He could face whatever was coming, couldn't he? Yes, he could face it. He could stop it if it got out of hand. He wouldn't let it consume him, so long as it hadn't already consumed him.

He took a step forward, stumbling towards the end of the maze as he began to fall again, though he never met the ground. Instead, he kept falling, floating through the darkness. Stars began to slowly fly past him, twinkling in the darkness. Warmth surrounded Evan as a pillow rested itself under his head, blankets falling over him. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing a candle on the table, and a bowl of bloody water and bandages. "Evan?" He turned his head slowly, meeting Tyler's worried gaze. He sat beside him on the bed, looking tired.

"W-Where am I?" Evan stammered. His chest felt tight, his breathing restricted. Raising his hand to his chest, he felt the tight bandages wrapping around his chest.

"London...just a year after the dinner party but that doesn't matter. You're okay." Tyler smiled brightly and suddenly pulled him into a hug. Evan winced, but it was okay. He smiled, rested his head against Tyler's shoulder. He felt Tyler's shoulders shake, his cheeks wet with tears and an anxious sweat.

"You seem more like Ares…" Evan said quietly.

"I have no need to be a devil in this moment. There are times...when I look at you, even at Jonathan and the others, I think about our past together. All that time, I didn't know who I really was...I couldn't remember. Now, I sometimes miss that person who didn't remember the monster. When Luke stabbed you...When you were so close to death, to not existing anymore...I was so scared. What if all of this just isn't worth it anymore? What if changing reality isn't worth it anymore? The devil in me wants to keep going, doesn't want to be scared but I was Ares for a long time." Tyler moved away from the hug, brushing tears away from his eyes. Evan shook his head, reaching for Tyler. He cupped his face in his hands, meeting Tyler's silvery green gaze.

"I want to keep going. You and I are Gods that cannot be kept in cages. We don't need humans or other Gods. We only need ourselves. No one makes our decisions but ourselves. Not our past, not our future, not any version of ourselves. I am sick of holding on to what my past self wanted...what my past self died for, because it doesn't matter anymore. Why make a perfect night that isn't appreciated anymore? When Nyx, when I died...You could still the stars at night, see the constellations...the universe...Now it's all polluted with the light of the cities, it hurts me. I want to do something about it. I want this." Evan said, feeling tears in his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was crying, was he happy because for once he felt in control? Or was it because he wasn't sure if this control was real, if he made the wrong choice, if he let the Nightmare back in? What if he let himself become the Nightmare?

"Every night...Is beautiful." Tyler breathed. "Please don't think it's not. There is only so much that me...a devil and a lying war god can do...I've always been jealous of you, Evan. Jealous that you can create beauty in an ugly world."

"Tyler…" Evan leaned his head against Tyler's shoulder, shaking his head. "I've always been jealous of you...For how strong you are...How you never give up." He traced a star on Tyler's shoulder. He couldn't help but smile. Raising his head, he found himself getting closer to the Devil. "I want this. I want to change reality for us Gods who will no longer be caged."


	15. Chapter 15

The sky above London was on fire. The sun setting over the jagged horizon of the Victorian city was bright red, clouds turning orange and pink, then finally black as the sun got lower. Sitting by the large window of the bedroom, Jonathan stared down at the paper in front of him, his ink pen tapping against the table.

"Write down your memories of this time. If something is different than what you thought it should be, write it down. We should find out where they are right now, instead of just going forward. We must stop it before that happens." Nyx had explained as he showed them to rooms upstairs in the large house that Nyx said they could stay at. He had said that they wouldn't have to worry about the other Gods discovering them, but Jonathan still watched the street outside carefully, unable to stop his nervousness. Nyx had disappeared shortly after, saying that he had something to take care of.

Jonathan sighed, leaning his head back against the chair. He could only think of the dinner party. Nothing else had changed. He remembered when Evan had gotten sick a year after the dinner party, how he and Tyler had worried while he slept, but then Tyler said that he woke up and couldn't remember much about how or why he had gotten sick. Jonathan could have sworn that Evan was confused when he had brought it up once he was better. He scribbled the date down but didn't have much time to think about it as the door creaked open.

"Yeah?" Jonathan called out, his eyes down on the paper. He was met with silence. Looking up to the door, his brow furrowed when he saw that no one was there. "Craig? Smitty?" Jonathan called out. He set the paper and pen down back on it's well, and got up, walking towards the door. He glanced into the dark empty hallway and sighed before closing the door. He stopped at the window, leaning his head against the glass. He felt tired, more than he had in months. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well until Tyler was stopped. Restless sleeping was a part of revenge, he knew that. Jonathan found it a bit ironic that he was a God of Revenge, but he had never felt revenge personally before this. He never had to, because he was a God.

"What is there to want to get revenge for?" Evan had asked one night. They had gone to a small diner that Jonathan loved for a midnight dinner, the buzz of the lights and the faint sound of music the only sound except for Evan's voice. Jonathan had shrugged.

"Lots of reasons. I think the biggest reason is when someone loses someone close to them, like a family member or a lover. Could be death...or they cheated or they just simply lied." Jonathan had explained, taking a sip from his soda. "When someone wishes death on another for something they've done, it's never something small. It's a pain that eats at you till nothing is left but the ragged, angry animal inside of you."

"It's a part of humanity to wish for revenge. Even children wish it upon their parents or friends." Evan had pointed out. "I think that everyone does something that would deserve an angry response, but in this day and age where there are no duels or such violent outbursts, no one acts on it."

"I suppose. I'm a bit...dated, of a God, aren't I?"

"Of course not. Where would we be without a little bit of anger?" Evan had smiled then. Jonathan remembered something dark in his eyes. He shuddered. The Nightmare was in all of his memories. Turning away from the window, Jonathan grabbed his bag, pulling out the red and white jacket. He yawned, wrapping the red jacket around his shoulders before falling onto the bed, letting himself close his eyes. "You borrow it if you want." It had been early in the morning. Evan was going to disappear for the day soon. He lay on Jonathan's bed, his black t-shirt as ruffled as his hair was from sleep. Jonathan had looked down at Evan's jacket that had been tossed to the floor.

"It's more you than me." He had said but he had thought about it. After Evan seemed to drift away from all of them for a few years, he finally saw that red jacket again, thrown over Tyler's couch during the day.

Jonathan didn't want to think about that. He shouldn't care. They were Gods who lived for an eternity; of course, they'd sleep around and wouldn't care much for the concepts of relationships, especially older Gods who didn't need humans to exist, but for Jonathan, who was someone who cared so much about them, he couldn't help but feel hurt. He never said anything though.

He should have. In those years leading up to Brian, Evan had become sad, alone in a world he once ruled. Jonathan knew it. Tyler knew it. And no one did anything. If he had told Evan how he felt, maybe things would be different. Maybe Evan would have fought harder, maybe he wouldn't have listened to the devil.

"Oh suck it up." Jonathan shot up. The Nightmare sat at the table, reading over his small list. "Thinking about maybe this or maybe that isn't going to change a damned thing. You were an asshole. Move on."

"What do you want?"

"You do know that Evan right now is currently thinking that you were an asshole too right? You know, I like that jacket more on Tyler's couch than on your dirty floor." The Nightmare spat. Jonathan's hand curled around the red leather, shaking his head. Evan wouldn't say that. "I still have some good somewhere in me though...So let me warn you. Sleep will be useless when there's something tap, tap, tapping on your walls." The Nightmare smiled, knocking his ringed knuckles against the table three times. Jonathan took a deep breath. He was gone.

"Fuck…" Jonathan looked around the large room nervously. It was silent save for the noise of carriages passing by outside. He laid back on the bed, throwing an arm over his face. Why should he believe the Nightmare? He does nothing but lie. He made Jonathan think that he wanted to be king, and though he couldn't get that thought out of his head, he knew it had to be wrong. Slowly, sleep came over him, his thoughts fading away.

A scream pulled Jonathan aggressively from sleep.

"Fuck! What the fuck?" Smitty screamed from somewhere down the hall. Jonathan jumped to his feet, running to his door which had opened again. Smitty stood in the hallway, his shirt barely buttoned up and haphazardly tucked into his trousers. He looked pale and horrified.

"What is it?"

"Something was in my room! I was...I was…" He stammered, struggling to speak.

"What's going on?" Craig's door creaked open. He peered into the hall with wide, nervous eyes.

"There was a person in my room! I was falling asleep...and...and I just happened to open my eyes and there was a person standing at the foot of my bed!" Smitty cried.

"What did they look like?"

"Nothing! It was a shadow figure thing!" Smitty was shaking as he hurried towards Jonathan and Craig, not wanting to go back into that room. Jonathan could only think of the Nightmare's warning.

"Like Evan's shadows?" Craig asked.

"No. It was...worse. It had a soul." Smitty said quietly, looking back over his shoulder at the bedroom.

"Why don't we go downstairs, have something to drink and see if Nyx is around? Maybe he'll know what it is." Jonathan headed down the hall, past Smitty who hesitantly followed with Craig, down the stairs into the sitting room. It was dark, the street lamp outside not nearly bright enough to illuminate the large room. He left Smitty and Craig there, finding his way in the dark to the kitchen where he struggled to get the stove lit and moved the heavy kettle onto the burner. As he waited, he leant against the counter, fighting off sleep as his eyes drooped closed.

A knocking sound startled him. Three sharp knocks on the wall. He turned, looking around to see where the noise had come from but found nothing. "Who's there?" Jonathan whispered. Silence. "Old house." Jonathan muttered, turning back to the stove. A hard shove sent him falling forward. His hands reached out to stop his fall. His skin burned on the hot metal kettle. Jonathan cried out in shock and pain as he fell to the floor, his hand already a deep red.

"Jon?" Craig called out. He could hear footsteps coming towards him. Craig and Smitty found him sitting on the floor, his hands shaking. "What happened?" They helped him to his feet, careful not to touch his burnt hand.

"You have to run that under some water." Smitty said, turning the taps on the sink. Ice cold water splashed into the large basin as Jonathan took a deep breath and placed his hand under the water. He winced, trying to focus on healing it.

"I-I was pushed…" Jonathan managed to say through gritted teeth, his hand shaking.

"There is no one in here." Craig looked around the dark room, a disturbed look on his face.

"I know." The kettle whistled, steam spilling from the spout. Smitty took it off the burner, finding cups in the cupboard and tea in one of the draws. "Is there cream?" Jonathan shrugged as Craig opened the icebox to wrap up some ice in a cloth, handing it to Jonathan who awkwardly wrapped it around his hand.

Something crashed in the sitting room, making them jump. "The fuck is in this house?" Smitty breathed.

"Nyx didn't say anything about...ghosts...did he? Are ghosts even real?" He turned to face Smitty who shrugged.

"I'm not scared of them." Jonathan spat. He was angry. This wasn't from Evan or his Nightmare, it was Tyler; the devil and his demons. He pushed past Smitty and Craig towards the sitting room, the others following him. A lamp had knocked over, it's shade broken. The room was plunged into darkness. "They want us in the dark. Demons are cowards. They won't ever show you their face, but they will make you hurt when your back is turned."

"How do you know so much about them?" Craig asked, giving Jonathan a questioning glance.

"A lot of things have been blamed on them." Jonathan whispered. Footsteps on the floorboards above them sent a chill through them. "Stay down here. I'll go see." He didn't even have to think about it. Gold floated around his hand, creating the golden dagger which he curled his hand around tightly as he moved down the hallway. He didn't want to think about where this power came from and why. The stairs creaked under him as he moved up them. Reaching the landing, Jonathan looked down the hallway, greeted with nothing but darkness and silence. "Who's up here?" A door at the end of the hallway slowly opened. A warm glowing light spilt onto the hallway floor. He walked towards it, his hand reaching towards the door. It slowly creaked open. Popcorn crunched under his feet. Jonathan's eyes were caught by something moving in the reflection of the window. He stared at the reflection, feeling his heart drop. He couldn't move. He stared the reflection, tears welling up in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. The Nightmare was right. Jonathan tore his gaze away from the reflection, instead looking at the empty bed in front of him, it's sheets and blankets thrown about.

"You have let love cloud your head for far too long." The Nightmare said. He sat on the bed, twisting the blue dagger ring on his hand. "And no, showing you what is happening isn't a favour." His voice broke. Jonathan stared at the Nightmare, confused. Why did he sound so sad? So empty?

"What happened to make you this?" Jonathan whispered. The Nightmare looked up at him and forced a smile.

"Everything." The Nightmare said. The most intense sadness suddenly crashed over Jonathan, forcing painful sob after painful sob out of his chest. He slid down against the wall, dropping the dagger to the floor. He could still see the reflection out of the corner of his eye. "You can't possibly imagine what it's like, Jonathan. To no longer exist like you...It's the greatest happiness and the worst despair that I've ever felt."

"Why are you sharing it with me?"

"I'm not...That's your own pain. I suppose that that is the one good thing about my selfishness...I won't share this pain with you." The Nightmare said softly. Jonathan looked up to find that the Nightmare was kneeling in front of him, watching him closely. "I thought that finding you in the past would help me understand...but it just makes me more confused. I suppose that that is the way it is with these things…" He reached forward with his ringed hand, gently cupping Jonathan's cheek. "I should just come to terms that they happened, that no matter how much I tell you or my past self, nothing will change." The Nightmare leaned closer towards him. Jonathan closed his eyes, finding himself breathing in the God. There was a trace of a mint smell clinging to the Nightmare's suit. The Nightmare pressed his lips to Jonathan's tear stained cheek. "I forgive you."

"Jon?" He jumped, looking up at Smitty who stood at the top of the stairs. The Nightmare was gone. Jonathan's hand went up to his cheek where the Nightmare had kissed him, wondering if Smitty saw. "Are you okay?"

"I-I...I don't know." The smell of mint clung to his shirt. Smitty sat down beside him, giving him a small smile. "I-I...I saw the Nightmare."

"What?"

"He...He...He's sad, Smitty. The way that Nyx had said it, it sounded as if this Nightmare was an arrogant asshole, but he's more like his original self in so many ways." Jonathan didn't want to tell Smitty that this future Evan had forgiven him something that he believed that he hadn't done yet. He had no idea what it was. Maybe it was better not knowing.

"You know he's cruel, Jonathan. The Nightmare...I think there's a reason for his name. Nyx has no reason to lie about how terrifying he is. I know that you had said some questionable stuff in the past... And I'll admit, I still don't really know why you're really here, Jon, but I know that you'll do the right thing and listen to Nyx. The Evan you know isn't really the same because of Tyler, and the Nightmare is something that shouldn't be messed around with. That leaves Nyx." Smitty explained quietly. Something creaked down the hall, reminding them of the demons lurking through the dark rooms. Smitty got up, before helping Jonathan to his feet.

"We're losing Nyx too...Who's to say that we can't trust any version?" Jonathan couldn't stop himself from asking the question. He glanced back into the bedroom to find a neatly made bed and no reflection in the window. Jonathan realised that the demons had merely been a distraction to get him to see what the Nightmare wanted him to see. It had also been a show of power. Though they were sent by the devil, the Nightmare clearly wielded more power in controlling them.

"Nyx?" Craig called out from downstairs. Jonathan and Smitty hurried down the stairs, finding the Primordial standing in the front hallway. There was mud on his shoes and on the hem of his pants.

"We have a problem…" Nyx managed to breathe out. He looked horrible. Nyx took a deep breath and his head suddenly turned to Jonathan, staring at him with wide eyes. "Mint."

"The demons, we-"

"No." Nyx shook his head. "We have completely lost Evan to the devil...We have no choice but to go forward or risk the Nightmare becoming more than a possibility." Nyx looked up at Jonathan's horrified gaze. "We have no other choice…Evan must die."


	16. Chapter 16

The black metal was cold in Evan's hands. He ran his hand down the black blade, the stars embedded under the metal twinkled in the dark as his hand passed over them. He knew that he shouldn't be scared of this weapon that he had created but it was hard not to be because of its purpose. He tightened his grip on the dagger, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Something stopped the blade. The dagger dropped from his hands, clattering to the black marble floor by his feet, his polished shoes reflecting the dim light. Evan reached into his suit jacket, feeling a card tucked into his pocket but when he pulled it out, he realised that his hand was curled around a shiny red apple. He smiled and bit into it.

"You deserve to be more than a king...more than just one God among many…" There was a crown of stars on his head.

"Evan?" His eyes fluttered open. A faint, dim light was coming through the window as the sun went down, waking the Night. He yawned, his eyes closing before he could stop them. "Evan?" Tyler sat down behind him on the bed. The bed shifted as he leant over the Night God, placing a hand on either side of him. "Are you awake?" Evan couldn't help but smile.

"Give me a few more minutes." He whined as he rolled onto his back, looking up at the Devil. "I was having the nicest dream."

"Was it about me?"

"No." Evan looked back at the window, stretching his arms. "Where are we going now?"

"I haven't decided yet...We can go anywhere we want." Tyler smiled.

"I want to go all the way back."

"To...To the beginning?"

"To the end of Nyx and the beginning of me." Evan whispered as he pushed Tyler's arm away and got up, finding his clothes that had been thrown to the floor.

"We can't go there right away, Evan. Luke will only let us go back so far at a time. Besides, I don't think you are ready for that." Tyler said as he watched Evan get dressed.

"What does that mean?" Evan spat, pausing buttoning up his shirt to face Tyler.

"N-Nothing, just that you were hurt really bad...You aren't strong enough." Tyler finally said quietly. Evan blinked, trying to understand what that meant. He was healed, only a long scar tracing its way across his chest so why did Tyler want him to be stronger? Wasn't he better than he had ever been? He had the future being whispered in his ear and the Devil's hand to hold.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No."

"Then what aren't you telling me?"

"There is nothing to tell. You know it all." Tyler sighed, reaching his hand towards Evan. "Please believe me. I don't want what Luke did to you to happen again." Evan stared at him. There was something lacking in his voice that failed convince him.

"Should I be scared of you, Tyler?" Evan whispered. Tyler's calm expression didn't change. Though they had spent the night together, blankets and clothes tossed aside, Evan had to ask. His hand went to his throat, a few small purple bruises dotting his collarbone and neck.

"Are you scared of me right now?" Tyler finally asked. Evan shook his head. That wasn't exactly true though, he was nervous. "Then you shouldn't be scared of me at all. Should I be scared of you?"

"Yes." The Nightmare snarled.

"No." Evan said quietly. Tyler smiled, moving onto his knees as he moved across the bed and reached for Evan, pulling him closer.

"You have so much locked inside you..." Tyler's bloody, clawed hands cupped Evan's face, his black claws pressing against his skin. "Trust me...And you'll set yourself free."

"Seems very selfless for thee most selfish entity." The Nightmare snapped. Evan ignored him, hugging the Devil and smiled. Tyler was right; he had always been right.

"Ares? Is Evan awake?" Nemesis' voice called out. Tyler broke away from the hug with a cruel smile. Evan hurried to finish buttoning up his shirt, pulling his black suit jacket on before slipping his shoes on, a door appearing on the wall of the room. The golden knob clicked, Luke peering into the room from the past from the other side.

"He is...But he left." Tyler said, opening the bedroom door. Just barely out of sight, Evan couldn't help but listen.

"W-Why?" Nemesis stammered. Evan could hear the hurt in his voice.

"He said something about just wanting to be alone for a little, to regain some of his immortality. He doesn't like being made weak anymore." Tyler shrugged.

"He isn't weak though…" Nemesis said quietly.

"Give him some time. He'll come around." Tyler managed to turn Nemesis around and make him walk back towards the stairs. "Though maybe it's best that you didn't talk to him for a little bit."

"Why?"

"I think he blames you." Evan had heard enough. He stepped through Luke's door, taking a deep breath. Tyler was right about that too. Evan hadn't wanted to think about it till now, but it was true. He had felt that Jonathan made him weak.

"I hope that you are happy with the hell that you are creating." Luke suddenly said, startling Evan. "And I hope you know what you're doing, that it's worth it." Evan didn't say anything but smiled. He looked around the golden ballroom that he found himself in, surrounded by 18th-century aristocrats and Gods. He turned to look back at Tyler as he followed him into the golden room, the door to the future closing behind him. On this side, the door was a mirror that blended into the long wall made of glass and glittering gold. The Nightmare smiled at Evan from behind the glass.

"What are you smiling about?" Tyler whispered, startling Evan. He looked back at his reflection, seeing a smile on his face.

"I-I...I don't really know." Evan said as they began walking along the golden wall. The Nightmare followed, becoming a part of Evan's reflection. "I guess that I have a lot of things to smile about." Evan looked up at Tyler, meeting his bright blue gaze.

"I like this new you." Tyler almost sounded sad. Why would he be sad? Evan turned his gaze to the crowd, his dark eyes landing on two Gods standing across the room. Evan had worn red that night, his velvet coat feeling heavy under the light of the golden room. He remembered staying close to Ares as he introduced him to Gods that he had only heard of before. Now he remembered looking across the room and seeing his future self. He remembered that he didn't tell anyone for fear of what it meant. He remembered how his future self scared him. There was something wicked in his eyes. "If someone wanted to make a statement...or debut their new self, a party like this would be the time for it." The Devil whispered in his ear. A smile tugged at Evan's lips.

Shadows slithered among the crowd. Then they bit. Screams filled the ballroom. The dark masses of Shadows swirled around Evan, his eyes darkening as he smiled wide, sharp teeth glinting in the golden light. He watched his past self back away, his eyes wide with fear of what he would become. He tried to use his own Shadows but Evan simply stole them away. A gunshot echoed through the room. He turned to see a smoking gun in Ares' hands and laughed, the bullet falling through the shadows to land on the floor at Evan's feet. He waved his hand, throwing Ares back. Tyler winced. Evan stepped towards his past self, moving out of the shadows back into his human form.

"Don't be scared...You will be better. You deserve to be." Evan smiled. Nyx opened his mouth to say something but no words came. Evan turned and walked back to Tyler, grabbing his hand as Luke reluctantly opened another door for them into the past. They stumbled onto the muddy, seventeenth-century street, tall wooden buildings rising up around them. Using their memories, they knew where to find Gods.

And they did it again, finding those Gods and tormenting them with the future.

Tyler laughed at Nemesis' horror when they found him during the Plague years, blood dripping from his horns to the beak of the black bird mask he wore.

Evan's Shadows cruelly tormented Craig; finding him behind every door he tried to open. He smiled when the young Wind God tried desperately to fight him and when Marcel's birds were no match for his Shadows that grew stronger every day.

Evan felt young again. He felt alive. He knew that when they finally returned to the present, things would be different; the way they should be. He smiled at this as he kicked the Roman God of Opportunity down a rickety set of stairs, sending him crashing to the floor of the thirteenth century home. Janus let out a groan of pain as he struggled to get up. Evan casually stepped down the stairs, swinging his black sword made of Shadows in his hand.

"W-Who are you?" Janus gasped as Evan reached him.

"Hundreds of years from now, Nemesis is going to ask you for a favour." Evan grabbed Janus' collar, dragging him to the wall. "I'm asking you to reconsider saying yes to him." Evan suddenly plunged the sword towards Janus, making him scream. The blade had pierced his shirt and went deep into the wood wall, pinning him there.

"Gods don't take you seriously unless you are better than them." Tyler had said. Evan left Janus there as he pushed open the door into the past, into the warm night air of Ancient Greece where Time and the Devil waiting for him on the other side.

"Not a scratch on you." Tyler straightened Evan's lapel, a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

"I've gotten better." Evan said, taking a deep breath. "I'm stronger than I've ever been. I feel free."

"I'm glad." Tyler smiled before turning away from Evan and followed Luke down the road towards the glowing city. Evan hurried after them, glancing behind him at the small door that he had stepped out of from the thirteenth century. This had been the farthest he had gone and it filled him with excitement to know just how close they were. He would finally be what he deserved to be.

Reaching the city, he followed Tyler and Luke through the streets, torches dancing in the breeze. The wind rippled around him, pulling at his suit jacket. The wind was following them; the force of the universe was following them.

"It's changing…" Luke had whispered a few nights ago as Evan pulled the plague doctor mask from his face.

"What is?"

"Everything...Some Gods no longer exist because of what you have done. The universe is rewriting itself with this nightmare at its core."

"Who doesn't exist anymore?" Evan had asked, unable to help his curiosity. Luke sighed.

"I can barely remember their names." That haunted Evan. A part of him could not stop thinking about it. Ever since that night, Evan would find himself thinking about who he remembered. He still remembered Jonathan, Craig and that young God who followed them around. He remembered Tyler and Kelly, Brock and Luke. He remembered Marcel, the trickster God with his birds and the furious Wind God, Lui. He remembered the tall, Sun God Daithi and the sly apple God. He knew there had to be someone he was forgetting, but the names kept slipping from him. He didn't ask Tyler because he knew his answer already; he didn't care. That's how it's supposed to be. This new reality has no need for those forgotten Gods.

Evan's dark eyes looked away from the flickering torches to the Devil that walked a few paces ahead. What was this new reality for? Did he just want him along because he loved him? Or was there something else? Evan knew there was something that Tyler wasn't telling him and no matter how many questions Evan asked, he knew Tyler wouldn't tell.

"I know you…" A voice suddenly said behind Evan, startling him. He turned, and for a moment, he thought that it was a young boy standing in front of him but it was his past self. Not quite Nyx but not quite Evan. "It was like a dream but I know you."

"I know." Evan smiled.

"You just let all that power suffocate when you created that dagger." The Nightmare sighed. "Look at you." He gestured to the young God that stood in front of him. "Oh...If only there was a way to use it." There was something cruel and knowing in his voice. Evan turned his gaze to the nightmarish version of himself who spun a black dagger in his ringer hand, watching the golden light dance on the dark steel. Evan's gaze turned back to his past self who continued to stare at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"I would disappear…" Evan whispered.

"In a way. You wouldn't exist like everyone else does." The Nightmare said quietly. "You created a world, a universe once." A strong wind pulled at Evan's jacket but didn't dare touch the Nightmare. Evan took a step towards his past self who nervously backed away.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" A hand grabbed Evan's arm, pulling him around. A strong punch to his jaw filled his mouth with blood. Nyx stared furiously at his future self, a bruise already forming on his knuckles. Evan spat blood to the dusty road, seeing Tyler and Luke turn around up ahead to see what was going on. "Run. Forget about all of this." Nyx said to his older self who even to him, seemed like a boy. The young God turned and ran from his past and future selves, not even wanting to look back over his shoulder. "Do you not understand how time works? Do you even want to exist?" Nyx yelled.

"I understand." Evan said calmly. Nyx curled his hands into fists.

"No. You don't understand at all. The voice in your head, that beautiful version of yourself, is a lie. That thing is a fucking horrifying monster! More horrifying than the Devil! Stop listening to it! Stop listening to Tyler. Listen to me! Listen to Jonathan!" Nyx cried. Evan hit Nyx, sending him sprawling to the dust.

"I know more than you. I knew you would say that because I remember saying it! I remember what you've done!" Evan yelled. There was a smile on Tyler's face that was getting wider with every word Evan said. He didn't notice the blood dripping from Tyler's hand as he allowed himself to take the form of the devil.

"You don't remember everything...It's constantly changing now!" Nyx stammered. Evan kicked him hard in the chest, knocking the air from Nyx's lungs. "If you kill your past self...nothing can stop you unless you yourself are-" Nyx couldn't finish his sentence as Evan kicked him again.

"You're almost gone!" Evan yelled. "A dead God! You made me believe that I didn't deserve to be better!" Evan screamed as tears welled up in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. "For hundreds of years, I thought I was nothing because of you! You have no idea what kind of life that is!" He heaved for air, sobs shaking his shoulders as he suddenly overcome with such a painful sadness and anger that had been building for hundreds of years. "And you never will." The Nightmare pressed the black dagger into his hand. It felt good.

"I should have known this wouldn't have worked…" Nyx rolled away from Evan, dust clinging to his heavy Victorian suit. "I've given up on you."

"I am you." Evan spat. All he could taste was blood and his own tears.

"I won't become this...I'm not doing this for you anymore...I'm doing this for Jon...For the world that should be, not this fucking mess." Evan grabbed Nyx's collar, pulling him to his feet. Nyx choked, struggling against him as Evan's grip on the dagger tightened. "I'm sorry, Evan."

The world around them broke. He heard Luke and Tyler cry out in shock as the wind suddenly picked up, knocking down houses and pillars. Evan stared at Nyx, his hands shaking as the city around them fell apart and great trees grew up in its place. A thick fog replaced the dust. Nyx had taken them to the beginning of the world. He knew this forest, both from dreams and memory. He let out a choked sob.

"No...No, I deserve to be better...I won't let you stop me…" Evan cried, his voice breaking.

"Evan…" Evan took a step back, popcorn crunching under his shoes. One moment, he was in a forest, the next he was in an empty neon-lit diner in the dead of night, someone in blue waiting for him in one of the booths. He blinked as he turned, remembering a red jacket on a dirty floor and warm blankets. A sob caught in his throat as he met Jonathan's gaze. He remembered reaching for him as the Devil pinned him down to a broken table, claws and dagger at his throat. Jonathan stood a few meters away, just as he had then, among the tall trees, a heartbroken look in his eyes. Evan wondered if it was because of the sight of him, or what he had to do. In Jonathan's left hand was the red jacket. In the other was a black dagger.

"I'll fucking kill you." Tyler snarled at Jonathan, taking a step forward but was stopped by Nyx who wouldn't allow him to get any closer to Evan. Jonathan ignored Tyler. Evan stared at the red jacket, unable to move save for his shaking shoulders as a new sob pushed it's way through his chest, tears falling from his cheeks to his black suit.

"It's okay." Jonathan finally said, his warm breath coming out of his mouth in a cloud of vapour in the cold night air. "I found you."


	17. Chapter 17

"It's okay. I found you." Jonathan didn't know why he said it. None of this was okay and he failed to see how it would ever be okay. The God that stood in front of him was not the God he had struggled to save from being dragged away by the devil. Evan sobbed uncontrollably, his shoulders shaking violently, tears streaming down his face. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Jonathan knew that it wasn't because of Tyler that he was crying, but because of them, because they wanted to stop him from something that he believed he deserved. Jonathan would never wish this cruel a fate on anyone.

Nyx had given him one hour to decide what to do and he choose this only because it would be the kindest thing to do.

"With some help, time can be fixed. This timeline will never have happened. All three of you will have to quietly slip into what should be the right timeline...But that's not a problem if it means that the Nightmare won't exist." Nyx had explained. "The Nightmare is a result of the most horrible pain...End it quickly and Evan won't suffer any more than he already has."

"What do you mean...Slip into the right timeline?" Smitty had asked, a nervous look on his face.

"Replace yourselves." Was all Nyx had said. Jonathan couldn't think about that right now. All he could focus on was the crying God in front of him. His grip tightened on the red jacket. Nyx had told him to just get it over with, but Jonathan couldn't, not if there was a chance that Evan might break out of it himself.

"Evan...You forgot your jacket." Jonathan held up the red leather jacket to him, trying to smile. Evan simply stared at it. "I-I thought you might want it back…" Evan laughed. It was a horrible sound.

"No."

"You can't look like you are from the wrong time when you go back." Jonathan's smile wavered.

"I don't care."

"Yes you do." Jonathan lowered the jacket. "You do care! I know you do! I know you do! I know you."

"Do you?" There was something evil in Evan's voice. There wasn't a Shadow behind Evan whispering in his ear and that terrified Jonathan; this wasn't the nightmare, it was Evan.

"He doesn't. He never has. He's got an image of you in his head that he wants to keep alive. He sees you as a sweet, innocent, God who needs to be protected. He wants to protect you because he sees you as weak!" Tyler snarled. "Jonathan only thinks he loves you because you make him feel stronger, make him feel like he's doing his job right, protecting you from the horrors of the night."

"Shut up." Jonathan warned.

"He can't deny it. And he can't deny that he'd kill you in a heartbeat if it would make him even stronger." Tyler smiled. Evan's grip on the black dagger in his hand shifted.

"Jon." Nyx met Jonathan's gaze and slowly nodded. If Tyler kept talking it would get worse. He had to do it now. Jonathan dropped the red jacket to the forest floor and started to lunge towards Evan who was suddenly pulled backwards as Tyler shoved Nyx harshly out of the way and grabbed on Evan's hand, pulling him out of Jonathan's reach. Jonathan couldn't bare the look of pure horror and agony on Evan's face as he realised what Jonathan was trying to do.

"Run!" Tyler cried. Evan stumbled before sprinting into the woods, Tyler following close behind.

"Stop them!" Jon called out. Smitty suddenly appeared from behind a tree behind them, his scythe in hand as he took off after Tyler and Evan. Jonathan hurried to keep up. No one else could do what he had to do. With his free hand, he pulled a gun from its holster on his belt, cocking it as he caught sight of Tyler's white suit through the trees. "Take me there." A wooden door appeared beside Jonathan as he came to a stop. Craig opened it from the other side before darting out of sight behind a tree nearby, watching as Smitty lunged at the devil, his silver scythe flashing in the dim light. Tyler dodged out of the way and hit Smitty hard, the sound of cracking bone echoing through the woods.

"Who do you think you are? A God?" Tyler spat. "Remember that I made you!"

"You killed me." Smitty shot back, blood streaming from his broken nose. Jonathan hurried over to Craig, fear building up in his chest. Tyler could kill Smitty again. Smitty lunged at Tyler again, metal and gold suddenly manifesting around Tyler's arm to create his shield. Sparks flew as the sharp blade struck the shield. Smitty stepped back as Tyler lunged at him in an attempt to hit him with the shield, and struck again, the sharp silver blade connecting again with the shield in a burst of sparks that flew around Smitty as though they were the lights of souls that followed him. A flash of gold from behind Tyler's shield caught Jonathan's eye. Tyler suddenly lunged at Smitty with the golden dagger, the young God narrowly jumping out of the way in time to dodge the sharp blade. Tyler swung again, the blade cutting deep into Smitty's fingers that curled around his scythe which he had tried to block with. Smitty screamed in pain, struggling to keep the scythe in his hands. Taking advantage of the distraction, Tyler struck Smitty with the shield, throwing him back and sent him crashing to the forest floor. The Devil dropped beside Smitty suddenly to one knee, bringing the rim of the shield down hard on Smitty's chest.

Smitty screamed again in pain. Jonathan stepped out from behind the tree and fired, the loud gunshot echoing through the trees as the scream had.

"That's what we heard…" Craig whispered. Tyler had fallen to the dirt beside Smitty, blood staining his white suit. Jonathan ran towards Smitty, carefully helping him carefully to his feet. Smitty couldn't lift his arms, the skin over his broken collarbone red and swollen.

"H-He isn't dead…" Smitty gasped.

"I know." Jonathan tucked the gun back into it's holster and flipped the black dagger in his hand. If it put Evan into a death-like sleep, then he could only imagine what it'd do to the devil. Tyler's eyes flickered open, meeting Jonathan's. He smiled.

"Jon!" A force suddenly sent Jonathan tripping over the devil and crashing painfully to the dirt. Nyx stumbled into the clearing, blood smeared across his face from a deep cut on his face. Craig pulled Jonathan frantically to his feet, almost dragging him through the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan cried, finding himself out of the clearing and now a bit ways back into the woods. He could still see the clearing, but he would have rather stayed, to finished.

"You don't want to be in the middle of that." Craig looked back at the clearing. Evan was there now, blood dripping from the dagger in his hand.

"He's fighting his past self…" Jonathan breathed.

"Nyx can handle him, can't he?" Smitty couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

"H-He can. He's stronger." Jonathan reassured them. "He just has to knock him down long enough for...for…" He couldn't finish his sentence. Instead, he moved forward through the trees, watching as Tyler scrambled to his feet, watching with greedy eyes as Evan advanced towards Nyx.

"You know what this will bring if you don't stop." Nyx warned. Shadows swirled around his hand, creating a heavy sword that he held in front of him as a warning.

"You told Jonathan to kill me, didn't you?" Evan said, his head hanging low.

"It was his choice."

"He couldn't have come to that decision on his own." Evan spat as he raised his head, looking off into the trees in Jonathan's direction. "Where do we go from here?" Evan sighed.

"To the end." Nyx said after a few moments of heavy silence. Evan suddenly lunged at Nyx, Shadows swirling around him to create a large shadowy beast that struck Nyx, throwing him back towards the ground. Nyx managed to catch himself and swung at the monster with the sword, a loud cry of pain echoing through the woods as blood splattered from the Shadow's arm. Evan fell out of the shadows, his hand pressed to the deep wound on his arm, blood seeping through his fingers. Evan snarled and lunged at Nyx again, the two god's blades sparking as they struck each other.

With a brutal kind of elegance, Nyx spun around Evan, his coat tails flying around him and struck him in the back with the handle of his sword, the force of it throwing Evan forward. Regaining his balance, Evan whirled around, kicking Nyx hard in the ribs, sending him sprawling to the ground. Before he could do anything, Nyx knocked Evan's feet out from under him. Evan let out a cry of pain as he fell, but managed rolled onto his side and stabbed his dagger into Nyx's hand. Nyx screamed as Evan pulled the dagger from his hand, blood splattering onto Evan's face.

"I don't know which one is which." Smitty stammered. Jonathan wasn't quite sure either. Evan brought the dagger down on Nyx's hand again, blood soaking the dirt. Evan didn't have time to pull it out before he had to roll away, Nyx's sword coming down heavily onto the dirt where he once was. Jonathan watched in horror as Nyx dropped the sword and pulled the dagger from his mangled hand, the white of bone visible through the blood and red flesh. Evan hit Nyx while he was distracted, making Nyx painfully bit his tongue. Spitting blood at Evan, Nyx struck at him with the black dagger, cutting him across his chest. Evan's white shirt was red by the time he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Nyx pinned Evan down to the dirt and hit Evan repeatedly with his good hand. Jonathan could see Evan try to push Nyx off as he punched him over and over, blood covering his knuckles.

Jonathan glanced away from them to Tyler, whose greed in his eyes has been replaced with worry. He had expected Evan to win, it was obvious. A black shadow slowly crept over Tyler's shoulder, as if embracing him to reassure him. It was the Nightmare, who was still a possibility and no doubt fighting to keep it that way. Tyler started towards Nyx, his bloody hands reaching to pull him off Evan. Nyx suddenly raised his wounded hand at Tyler as he looked up, Shadows swarming him. Tyler tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground, dirt and leaves clinging to his white suit. Nyx hit Evan one more time, knocking him unconscious. Now was their chance.

"Jonathan…" Nyx called out weakly as he slowly got up, staring down at his future self. Jonathan couldn't move.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Smitty asked, still slowly healing his mangled fingers and bones. Jonathan shook his head.

"Are you sure? You don't have to be alone, Jon. That's why we're all here, isn't it?" Craig pointed out.

"Just let me do this...And we'll go home." Jonathan finally said, holding the dagger tightly in his hand as he began to walk towards Nyx. He remembered how this had felt the first time, how it hurt so much, how he had tried so hard to bury it all and do what was right. He would do the same. This time he would do it and then drive forever. He'd leave L.A. for good after this and never go back. He'd find somewhere without Gods, away from all the reminders. Somewhere in the woods behind him was a red jacket laying on the ground, the same as if it were tossed onto a dirty bedroom floor in a passionate moment without care.

This time was different though. Evan wasn't awake this time. He wasn't pleading for it all to end. If only it weren't for the broken sight of him on the forest floor; Jonathan would think he was simply sleeping peacefully like he had those late nights as the sun began to rise. Jonathan had watched it a few times, how the sunlight would touch the Night God's face while he slept and slowly, he would break apart into feathers and glass, floating through the room before vanishing till dusk. He wondered if, in his dreams, Evan had felt that warm light on his face.

"Make it quick…" Nyx said quietly as Jonathan approached him. "He won't feel-" Nyx's eyes suddenly widened, jolting forward.

"Nyx?" Jonathan froze. A strong wind suddenly rushed through the trees, shadows slithering among the branches. Nyx struggled to breathe, suddenly coughing up blood that splattered onto his clothes and hands as he reached up to cover his mouth. "Oh...fuck." Nyx suddenly collapsed into Jonathan's arms. Sticking from his back was a black dagger. Jonathan looked up to see Evan standing a few feet away, a wide-eyed look on his bloody face. He had thrown it.

"I-I'm...I'm so sorry…" Nyx stammered. He looked up at Jonathan with wide eyes that seemed to lose the stars in them, his legs giving out from under him. Jonathan stared at Nyx, tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He was too shocked to think clearly. Looking back up at Evan, he saw the same shock on his face. Had he really meant to do this?

"I'm afraid that I have an apology to make too." Tyler said, startling both of them. The shadows that had held him down had vanished, leaving the Devil free. He brushed the dirt and leaves off his suit, his piercing gaze on Evan. The trees danced in the strong wind. "This is what I wanted all along...I wanted you to want it, Evan or it simply wouldn't have worked."

"Shut up." Jonathan suddenly said. "Whatever you're about to say, you need to stop right now." A large black shadow had curled around Evan. "Stop it."

"No. I want you to hear it too, Jonathan…You're next." Tyler smiled.

"Tyler!"

"Do you know what you've done by killing Nyx?" Tyler asked Evan who said nothing. His dark eyes were locked on Nyx's body in Jonathan's arms, blood dripping down the handle of the black dagger. "You've stolen your own powers, making you the strongest God in the universe. I was practising this theory on Smitty. Put the blame on him for Anthony's death with that ritual, and Smitty gets to be Death once he dies. You killed Nyx, you get the goods."

"How? Everyone has said that he just became Death because he was killed by you!" Jonathan cried.

"I lie."

"You told someone in the past that's how it works…" Jonathan sighed. He told Bryce, the God who seemed to have answers to everything. "A God that dies...that power has to go somewhere."

"Exactly. Besides, isn't it better with Gods thinking that's how it works anyways?" Tyler smiled. Evan was shaking.

"I want to be king! I want to rule the god damned fucking world because no one else can do it! I'll kill you even if I have to!" Jonathan had screamed what felt like years ago. He looked down at Nyx's body, anger suddenly coming over him. He couldn't think about anything else. Nyx was gone, he couldn't stop him. Jonathan slowly lowered Nyx's body to the ground, meeting Evan's gaze as he stood, his grip tightening on the black dagger. He could do it. Evan was weak. Besides, wasn't it what Nyx had wanted anyways? No, he tried to tell himself but this anger inside of him would not listen.

"Why are you apologising?" Evan was staring at Tyler now with wide eyes. Tyler sighed heavily and pulled Evan into a hug; he didn't hug back. "Why?"

"Because I love you, Evan. You've done so much for me...To get us here, to help create a new reality that will be perfect when I return." Tyler said quietly. "I'm sorry because you can't return with me." Tyler moved away from the hug, brushing the tears away from Evan's face. He reached into his jacket with his right hand, pulling a black dagger from its sheath. Tyler had brought it with him, planning this from the very beginning. The thought made Jonathan angrier.

"I understand, Tyler." Evan said, his eyes on the dagger. There was something wrong in his voice. "I should have known better...You are the devil and causing pain is what you do...But you are stupid too."

"Oh…" Jonathan took a nervous step back. The shadow was gone.

"Why?" Tyler demanded, his voice harsh.

"You forgot about me." The Nightmare said.


	18. Chapter 18

Evan had stared down at his own bloody face, his knuckles bloody and bruised. He had lost feeling in his other hand. A flash of white had caught his eye, his head snapping to the side as he lifted his bloody hand. Tyler had let out a cry of shock as the shadows rushed towards him, throwing him to the ground. Oh, how he wished he had killed him then and there. He remembered hitting his future self again, remembered how his knuckles stung like the tears in his eyes. He had managed to stand, blood dripping from his hand to the leaves on the ground. It's done, he had thought. He could sleep now. Jonathan would do what had to be done. It would be okay. He didn't have to be scared of what was coming anymore. Things would be different. It would be different for all three of them.

"Jonathan…" He turned then to see him frozen with fear and grief. He had wondered then if Jonathan could do it or if he had been asking for too much. The younger Gods said something to him before he finally moved towards Nyx. He had sighed, feeling sad for Jonathan. He barely knew Nemesis yet but Nemesis knew him well. "Make it quick." Nyx didn't want to feel any more pain and he didn't want Jonathan to suffer through it either. "He won't feel-" He had heard it before he felt it. Something metallic flying through the air at a force intended to kill. Then the pain caught up. Something was caught in his throat. He remembered coughing, blood splattering from his mouth onto his white collar, oozing down his chin. All he could taste was blood and pain. He coughed again, trying to cover his bloody mouth with his bloody hands. Blood was everywhere. He was drowning in it.

"Nyx?" Jonathan's eyes had been wide. He would never forget that look. It was his punishment for what he had done; for failing him. He staggered forward, his knees giving out from under him. Jonathan's arms were there to catch him. He caught a glimpse of his future self, his arm still extended from throwing the dagger that had embedded itself deep in his back. He had no idea what he had just done and what the consequences would be. His eyes had drifted to Tyler, a horrible smile on his face. His death would be the birth of a nightmare created from the worst kind of pain; betrayal.

"I-I'm...I'm so sorry…" He couldn't quite remember who he was saying sorry too, there were so many. To himself for not being stronger. To Jonathan for failing him. To his future self for not learning and letting himself get pushed around to this point. To Tyler for what was to come. To the young Gods who were now thrown into the midst of something they didn't belong in. To the Nightmare who peered over Jonathan's shoulder, watching him die, for the damned existence he leads. He said sorry to all of them.

Now, Evan had no one to apologise to because he didn't care. Why should he care? Like Tyler said, he was the most powerful God in the universe now. He smiled at the thought. Yet, it hurt. It hurt so much. He had never felt a pain like this before, not even he had killed his past self and the blood that had drowned him.

"You forgot about me." He said, looking up at Tyler with a small smile. A strong wind blew through the woods but didn't dare touch him. Yet as good as this power coursing through him felt, it hurt. It hurt so much.

"God does it ever hurt. It hurts you to your very core. Everyone wants you dead…" The Nightmare had said, a pained look in his eyes. Now that he thought about it, he always looked like he was in pain as if constantly being pricked with needles. This was his fate.

Tyler was suddenly thrown backwards, sprawling to the dirt. Jonathan took a step forward and he too was thrown back. A surge of pain went through Evan, making him gasp and nearly collapse to his knees. Tyler was getting back up. Evan turned and ran into the woods, already heaving for air. Tears blurred his vision. It hurt. It hurt so much. A force shoved Evan to the ground, his jaw stinging with pain. He managed to roll to his side to stop Tyler from plunging a black dagger into his back. He gripped Tyler's arm tightly, staring at the shining tip of the blade that hung over his face. Evan grit his teeth, his other hand reaching up to push Tyler off. He screamed as he began to burn from the inside out, falling off Evan in an attempt to make it stop. The Devil snarled, slashing at Evan's face with his black claws. Blood oozed down Evan's forehead, blinding his right eye. He fell back to the ground, trying to get the blood out of his eye when the Devil suddenly grabbed his ankle, his claws digging into the skin and dragged him back into the woods. Shadows swirled around Tyler suddenly, choking him. Forced to let go of him, Tyler tried to get the Shadows off, pulling at them as they wrapped around his neck.

Hang him. No, he couldn't do that, could he? Evan managed to get up, limping as he staggered through the trees. Maybe death would be better than this but Evan couldn't think about that. The only thing he could think about was hanging Tyler. The words 'hang him' were screamed at him over and over again his mind.

Looking back at Tyler, he watched him choke, every movement tightening the shadows around his neck. His wide eyes met Evan's. Something hit Evan from behind, sending him toppling forward. The shadows released Tyler now that Evan wasn't focusing. Evan spun in time to miss Jonathan's black dagger slicing through the air towards him.

Evan's heart dropped.

He had hoped that maybe Jonathan would stop if Nyx wasn't there to give him orders but he was wrong; Jonathan was following his own orders. There was greed in his eyes.

Hang him.

Shadows slithered down Evan's arm, his hand curling around the sharp sword which he brought down on Jonathan's dagger, the force nearly bringing him to his knees.

"Fuck you, Nyx!" Jonathan had yelled on that muddy battlefield. "I'll kill you if I have to!"

Hang him.

Evan let out a cry of rage as he brought the sword down on Jonathan again, the dagger falling suddenly from Jonathan's hand. He kicked Jonathan hard in the stomach before turning sharply to block Tyler's blow. The sword dissolved into shadows as Evan grabbed Tyler's wrist and twisted before pulling him around, throwing him into Jonathan as he tried to rush at him while distracted by Tyler. Jonathan pushed Tyler away and tried to grab at Evan, pulling at his sleeve. Evan pulled away, the fabric tearing as he got free. He swung at Evan only to be stopped by Tyler who pushed Jonathan's fist down before he could hit Evan and punched Jonathan hard. Blood splattered to the leaves covering the damp ground. There was a flash of gold as Jonathan pulled a golden dagger from his boot. He lunged at Tyler who narrowly jumped out of the way, and held his hand up, a force throwing Jonathan back to the ground. Tyler then turned to Evan, shifting his grip on his black dagger as he lunged at him. Shadows rushed to stop Tyler as Evan turned to dodge Jonathan's golden dagger.

Trapped in the middle of them, Evan could do nothing but block and dodge and hit where he could, all the while his anger slowly replacing his fear as the pain got worse and worse in his chest. As much as it hurt, he found a smile spreading on his lips; a cruel nightmarish smile. The elegance that had left him when he took away his powers returned to him, allowing him to spin between the God of Revenge and the Devil, his sword cutting through skin and blocking a stolen dagger. There was no future self to whisper in his ear because he was that future self now, he understood now. He understood the tarot card that had been tucked into his jacket pocket and the ring that the Nightmare had wanted him to have. Evan let out a laugh as shadows suddenly threw Jonathan sprawling to the ground. Tyler rushed at Evan, only to stop as a mass of shadows gathered in front of the Night God. Tyler stopped, his eyes widening and welling up with tears.

"Oh..." Tyler couldn't move. Made from shadows, Athena reached her hand towards him, giving him a smile. The black dagger dropped from Tyler's hand.

"Hang." Evan whispered. Kelly disappeared back into the shadows that slithered around Tyler's ankle and pulled. He let out a scream of shock as he fell to the ground, hitting his jaw off the dirt. Blood filled Tyler's mouth from his bitten tongue as he was roughly dragged backwards by the shadows that wound themselves around the tree above him and pulled. The Devil swung upside down, his arms and left leg hanging limply towards the ground. Evan smiled at him before turning his gaze to Jonathan who was struggling to get to his feet. He stared in horror at Tyler hanging upside down behind Evan.

"Evan...Wait...I-I can explain, please!" Jonathan begged. Evan liked hearing him beg. "I don't know what came over me...I'm sorry! Please!"

"Hang." Shadows tightened around Jonathan's ankle and pulled.

"Please!" Jonathan cried as he was dragged along the forest floor, clawing at the dirt and leaves before he was pulled into the air, his free limbs flailing wildly. "Please!" Feeling eyes on him, Evan turned to look into the woods. Craig and that young God were watching.

"Find them." Evan whispered. Shadows slithered off into the woods. Among the trees, a door slammed. Evan smiled. How like Craig. A door opened behind him. The young God swung at Evan with his scythe only to fall as Evan stepped neatly out of the way. Craig lunged at him next with a golden blade but he too found himself falling to the ground beside the other God, his blade now in Evan's hand. "This isn't about you. You have a minute till I change my mind." They didn't move. "Clock's ticking." Craig grabbed the other God, both scrambling to their feet and sprinting into the woods.

"Don't...Don't kill them." Jonathan said weakly. He swung lightly in the wind from the black rope around his ankle. "They are here because of me."

"The new death isn't." Evan said, still looking in the direction that Craig and the new Death had gone. "He's here because of me. Because I exist. Because you made me." He turned his gaze to Tyler's whose blood from his mouth had oozed down his face into his blonde hair. He watched Evan with nervous eyes. "You knew what I would become, you knew about the Nightmare and yet you still decided that it would be worth it. Your world...is worth more." Evan's voice broke. "Luke was in on it too, you don't need to tell me that. He's weak and forgotten, why wouldn't he want a piece of the pie? Who would he get?" Evan demanded. Tyler didn't answer. "Who was Luke going to get?"

"Smitty." Evan felt a small twinge of regret for being mean to the young God, who if it weren't for him, would be doomed.

"Time has death's powers...Understandable. Brian momentarily got Athena's when he made me kill her so what more do you need if you had me as well." Evan spat. He reached his hand into the pocket inside his suit jacket, finding the single tarot card there. He pulled it out, looking at it for the first time as a deck manifested under it in his hand out of shadows. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the card on top of the deck, wondering why he had given it to himself in the first place. Maybe he wasn't supposed to understand that just yet.

He shuffled them, looking between Tyler and Jonathan. "You both look like fools." He plucked the Fool card from the deck, tossing it to the ground so Tyler could see it. "You the most." He shuffled the deck again, turning his gaze to Jonathan. "But don't think you're better than him." He tossed the devil's card at the ground by Jonathan. "To think that I thought you loved me...That both of you did." He smiled. "I should have known better. The Devil always lies, doesn't he?" He took a few steps towards Tyler, pushing him to make him swing. "But what is the devil but a name?" Evan said softly as he tucked the deck back into his jacket pocket. "Your theory has an outlier, Tyler. It's me. I don't need to kill you nor do I want to. As the most powerful God, my limit is my imagination." He paused then, mockingly stroking his chin in thought. "Leaving you alive to think about what've you done but you can't do anything about it...I think that's worse than killing you. I have one question for you first, though. What is a God but a name and what happens if he has no name?"

"Evan please…" Tyler whispered.

"I liked you better as Ares." Evan pressed his hand to Tyler's chest. He screamed, a loud painful sound that rang in Evan's ears. A blood red light seemed to burst from the hanging God, swirling around Evan as Tyler screamed and tried to hit at Evan weakly. Shadows swirled around his hand, forming a black ring. The light faded as quickly as it came, leaving nothing behind but a ring of a goat's head, its red eyes staring up at Evan. Tyler was unconscious, his face softer like how Evan remembered. He smiled, reaching into his pocket for the small black dagger ring as he turned to face Jonathan. He had never seen him look so horrified before.

"Evan...Please...This isn't you. You can stop. We can go home, pretend that none of this ever happened. It never happened! Please!" Jonathan cried.

"Why is it that every time I do something, it becomes something that never happened?" Evan wondered, admiring the new ring on his finger. "Well?" He looked up at Jonathan who hadn't said anything.

"Because...Because…" Jonathan stammered. Evan knew he couldn't think of a single thing.

"It's because you're scared of me. Scared of what I can do. You don't have another name like Tyler did...No lies. Just you. Just that fucking popcorn and your bedsheets." Evan snarled, his hands curling tightly into fists. "So what will I take from you?"

"Evan...There's nothing to take…"

"You wanted to become a king too, didn't you?" Evan asked, now suddenly very calm. Jonathan didn't say anything. "Didn't you?"

"Yes."

"But you've never been very good at being a God...Hardly anyone calls you Nemesis anymore." Evan pointed out.

"I'm a human emotion, Evan! If you take that away-"

"You'll be Jonathan."

"I'll be nothing! I'll feel nothing!" Jonathan cried.

"You've never lived as a human."

"Don't."

"But you don't deserve that. You deserve to live forever with what you've done. You're a cruel, horrible being, Jonathan." Evan said, his voice breaking again.

"I know." Jonathan sighed. Evan slipped the dagger ring onto his finger as he walked across the clearing towards Jonathan. "I've been thinking about killing you since the start...About becoming king myself because none of you have ever been good at it! I tried to fight it, Evan! I did! I never meant to say those things! I wanted you to be safe, to keep you as the Evan I love! Not this Nightmare! You're changing the universe, Evan! Changing it into some horrible twisted reality that should exist! Just listen to me! Believe me! I'm sorry!"

"You still did it." Evan suddenly pressed his hand to Jonathan's chest just as he had to Tyler. Jonathan's screams echoed through the woods. A powerful anger suddenly came over Evan, making his hands shake. He struggled to control it, suddenly wanting to seek revenge on everyone, to do more than what he had just done. It felt as though every angry thought that every being had directed to another being were now his. Was this always how Jonathan felt? Was this anger behind every smile, every touch? If so, then shouldn't Jonathan understand why he was so angry with him? He grit his teeth as shadows and a bright blue light swirled around him, the gems in the ring turning blue. If he couldn't understand, then he shouldn't be able to have this power, this name.

Finally, Evan stepped away. His dark gaze turned down the rings on his hand, the red and blue gems glinting in the dim light. The sun would rise soon, but he didn't mind. He was in no rush. Jonathan hung limp, no longer a God, but an immortal being left with nothing, not even his original name.

Evan waved a hand over his torn and dirty suit, black shadows fighting to him to create a perfect, timeless black suit. He straightened his lapels, looking at the two beings that hung unconscious from the trees on either side of him. He couldn't decide if this was enough to satisfy the anger and the pain inside of him. No longer distracted by his task of stealing their powers, he was reminded of the pain that filled him, welling his eyes up with tears and shook his shoulders. He couldn't think. He let out a wail, clutching at his chest as if holding if holding himself could stop the feeling of falling apart.

Before this pain could completely overwhelm him, he thought of the only person who had never wronged him, who would never wrong him, even like this. The world morphed around him, trees breaking down into panels of wood that built themselves into a room and furniture around him. A warm rug covered the floor under a bed in the middle of the room, tall windows on the far wall letting in the dim light that the old street lamps produced.

Dionysus wasn't there, but Lauren was. He had scared her, suddenly appearing as though he were a ghost, walking through the wall.

"I-I'm sorry…" Evan stammered.

"Do I know you?" She sat in bed, her nightcap falling off her head. "Do you know Dionysus? Do you want me to get him?"

"That's okay...Maybe it's better that he didn't know." Evan sighed, sinking into a rocking chair in the corner of the room. Lauren watched him, a curious look in her eyes.

"You're Nyx, aren't you?" Lauren said after a few moments of silence.

"Not entirely...I'm everything. I am the very darkness that makes up the universe...And here I am, sitting in your bedroom." Evan let out a small laugh. "I'm just a personification of something unimaginable."

"Then why are you here, sitting in my bedroom? Shouldn't you be doing 'unimaginable' things?" She asked, a small smile on her face. Evan liked humans because they couldn't understand such immense concepts like Gods could. Even now, a part of him still wished that he couldn't understand like he always had.

"I just did an unimaginable thing, Lauren...I did something that a few weeks ago, I never would have done. I've become something that I thought was just... a dream, a possibility. Something so far in the distant future that maybe if I just ignored it long enough or didn't listen, it wouldn't happen like this. I just needed to talk to someone before I continued...I left them hanging there...with no name." He bit the inside of his lip, trying to fight back tears. "Tea?" He suddenly asked. Lauren, surprised, simply nodded. Evan raised his hand, shadows forming into a teacup, black detailed lines circling the top. He handed it to Lauren who looked down at the tea with a look of wonder.

"What kind of tea is this?"

"What kind of tea do you want?"

"Green."

"Then it's green tea." Evan said with a smile.

"There are stars in it…" She breathed before taking a sip.

"Have you ever been betrayed, Lauren?" She shook her head. "Good...It's a horrible thing. I don't think I'll ever feel the same again...What would you do, if you knew it would happen before it did?"

"I'd want to know why...Maybe they told you one thing, but there might be something else. Above all though, maybe I'd try to stop it. I'd want to change their mind." Lauren shrugged. "I've never been betrayed before though. I can't imagine what you're feeling, Nyx."

"Don't try." He said quietly, looking down the rings on his hand. He twisted the goat's head ring, watching its red eyes sparkle. Could he change it? Maybe he couldn't stop Tyler, that had been something he'd been planning since the very beginning, but Jonathan? He was the ruler of his own universe, why couldn't he change it? The anger returned in his chest, clawing at him. "Thank you, Lauren. And I'm sorry, too." He said as he stood up. Lauren reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't be. I'm glad you came, Nyx." She said. "I'll tell Dionysus you were here. He misses you." Evan smiled and nodded before he let go of her hand, turning away as he reached into his jacket for the tarot card deck. The walls crumbled, falling down around him as Lauren and her bed seemed to drift away, floating on an ocean of darkness. Buildings rose from the depths, their pale paint and tall windows reflecting sunlight that as Evan walked, turned into moonlight. The moon and the darkness chased the sun and it's blue sky. Evan's dark gaze was focused on a white table and the God that sat there, a cream puff and a few cups of coffee in front of him. He shuffled his deck and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Mind if I join you?" Jonathan's head raised, his gasp of shock audible. A part of Evan had hope. Maybe he had gone back far enough to change it, to take away some of his pain. It would change the future, wouldn't it? The part of him that refused to believe what he had done hoped that it would stop him but another part of him just didn't want it to hurt as much.

"G-Go ahead." He sat down across from Jonathan, flaring his new jacket out behind it. It was one of the best suits he'd ever owned. He glanced at the creampuff, realising how hungry he was. He didn't need it, obviously but he couldn't resist. Thinking that it was too dark, his shadows twisted into a candle, the small flame flickering to life.

"Are you going to eat that?" Jonathan shook his head and Evan's smile widened as he picked up the small plate and set it down in front of him, reaching for the fork and knives laid out neatly on the table. He cut the pastry into smaller pieces, the pink cream oozing out of the pastry. He took a bite, smiling as he met Jonathan's curious gaze. His smile wavered when he remembered how Jonathan had tried to kill him, and the greed that had been in his eyes after he learned about what really happens when one kills a God. Maybe he wasn't here because he had hope. No...Maybe he was here because he wanted to make sure that Jonathan had nowhere to run from his guilt, not even his memories. "Do you like tarot cards, Nemesis?"


	19. Chapter 19

A cold rain fell on the dark woods. Barely any of the dim morning light could reach through the thick canopy of leaves, leaving the deities hanging upside in darkness, the rain washing the blood away. The wind had died down since the Nightmare left but a gentle breeze still rustled the trees. In the woods, a red jacket lay on the mud, soaked and torn.

Jonathan's eyes fluttered open, taking in the dark forest around him and the God that hung upside down across the clearing. His gaze slowly turned down to the tarot card on the ground below him, warped with water and crawled with bugs. Evan had really believed that he was no better than the Devil, but after what he had done, he didn't blame him.

Feeling dizzy, he closed his eyes. He was sure that he'd hang here forever, at the beginning of time. He wasn't angry though, not even scared. He couldn't feel those things. He just felt numb. He did think about Evan though. There was nothing else to think of. All of his own anger now added to the hell that Jonathan battled every day of his long life. He knew how to deal with that anger, find what mattered in it and what didn't. He could find himself in it. Evan couldn't, he knew that much. Evan would lose himself to it and his own anger.

Rain dripped down his face, the taste of rainwater and blood filling his mouth. He swung slowly, every slow torturous moment making him more nauseous and dizzy. The pain of his tied ankle reminded him of Evan's anger, the look of pain in his eyes and that cruel, nightmarish smile. He couldn't help but remember the smell of mint as The Nightmare had leant towards him to kiss his cheek and the way he had smiled at the sweet taste of the creampuff. Everywhere the Nightmare was, there was guilt. Guilt that weighed Jonathan down, threatening to break him.

"The Ten of Swords...It's not a card that represents death...but pain. A great feeling of pain. I believe that it's one of...emotional pain. The worst kind for a God...It's the only kind of pain we can't heal." The Nightmare had said as he flipped the card over on that small table in Paris. Jonathan should have understood then. Evan had told him what was going to happen and he didn't listen.

So now he hung. The wind picked up a little, slowly turning Jonathan. To him, though it felt as though the world was spinning, his head aching from being upside for so long and the dizziness of the slow spins. Where was Craig and Smitty? Had Evan gone after them too? Jonathan would never forgive himself for this as long as he lived.

Something rustled in the woods beyond the clearing. He heard someone gasp in shock and run towards him, their heavy footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Jonathan?" Smitty cried as he reached him.

"Is he alive?"

"I-I don't know."

"We have to get him down!" Jonathan's eyes opened slowly, looking up at Smitty and Craig who he had never seen so scared before.

"I-I...I deserve to hang." Jonathan managed to say. He wasn't sure what was rain and what was tears falling down his face into his hair. "I deserve what Evan did…"

"I can cut him down. You have to catch him." Smitty said, his scythe manifesting in his hands out of lights. Craig nodded as Smitty struggled to climb up the rain soaked tree, carefully crawling across the branch to the rope. With one easy slice, he cut the rope, sending Jonathan falling into Craig, both of them falling heavily to the wet, muddy ground. Jonathan groaned in pain, his head feeling heavy as if full of blood. His ankle was purple and swollen.

"What did Evan do to you, Jon?" Craig asked as Jonathan struggled to roll onto his back.

"What have we done?" Jonathan wondered aloud.

"Jon..."

"H-He took it...He took my name...Everything but my life." Jonathan said quietly, staring up at the forest canopy and the cracks between the leaves to the grey sky beyond.

"A-Are you human then?"

"Evan said I didn't deserve that, so he left me immortal and nothing else. I can't think of a worse punishment...to live forever feeling nothing but regret. Even my memories are filled with guilt." Jonathan said. He felt so empty, so empty it almost hurt.

"What about him?" Craig's gaze was on Tyler. Jonathan rolled onto his side to look up at Tyler who still hung, his eyes closed. Jonathan could only pray that Tyler was thinking the same things as him. Evan had taken who Tyler really was away and left him with the lie that he had created.

"He's just Ares." Jonathan said before falling onto his back, a wave of nausea coming over him.

"He's still a God and you aren't?" Craig sounded outraged. "It should be the fucking reverse! Tyler deserves to rot. He lied to all of us for years!"

"I think that Evan thinks my betrayal is far worse than Tyler's…" Jonathan sighed. "So the punishment is fitting…"

"Were you trying to stop the Nightmare, Jonathan? Or were you trying to see if Tyler's theory was right?" Craig asked after a few moments of heavy silence. Smitty dropped from the tree, his dark gaze on Tyler for a few moments before he joined Craig and Jonathan. Judging by the expression on Smitty's face, Jonathan could tell that he was thinking the same question as Craig.

"At first...I was committed to doing what Nyx asked of me...Since the start of all of this, I've been fighting off this voice inside of me that had come to light from the Nightmare or most likely, my own mind, that told me to become King because no one else could do it. I told myself that I deserved it. So when Nyx died, and I heard Tyler's theory, this voice had a new strength that I couldn't help but listen to...and now here we are. I've paid for what I've done and I will continue to until the eventual end of my days." Jonathan explained, his voice as empty as his chest felt.

"Fucks sake…" Smitty sighed. Jonathan was glad that he didn't hear about what his fate might have been.

"What do we do then? The Nightmare exists on a whole other plane than the rest of us...Time isn't the same so how are we supposed to stop him? Do we just live with this now then because you fucked up? How are we supposed to get back to our own time? Do we have to kill the versions of us that exist in the present to exist properly in this timeline?" Craig cried, his voice echoing through the woods.

"Maybe he could help?" Smitty suggested, gesturing to Tyler.

"No. No way." Craig crossed his arms. "After what he did?"

"He might have a way back to the present! I mean, he was going to go back after killing Evan anyways." Smitty pointed out. "Besides, if anyone should deal with the Nightmare, it should be him."

"Stop calling Evan that...He's Evan...Not a nightmare...He's just Evan." Jonathan said quietly. "Not a monster...Just Evan."

"Right…" Craig sighed.

"Help me up." Jonathan said as he struggled to get off the wet ground. Smitty and Craig took his hands, pulling him to his feet. Jonathan staggered, another wave of nausea making him feel like the world was spinning. He turned slowly and made his way towards Tyler. Smitty was right, they had no other choice. If Tyler wouldn't help them, they could at least get answers. "Tyler?" There was no response. "Ares." Jonathan gave him a shove, sending him swinging on the rope. Tyler's eyes shot open, a sick look flashing across his face.

"J-Jon…" Tyler managed to say, looking behind him to Craig and Smitty. "Y-You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Dried blood covered his face, his silvery eyes wide and bright against the dark blood sticking to his face.

"No yet." Jonathan said, crossing his arms. "And we won't if you give us some answers. Is your 'theory' true about what happens when you kill a God?"

"Y-Yes…"

"What do you know about the Nightmare?" Smitty asked.

"Look...I don't-" Jonathon hit Tyler before he could continue his sentence. Tyler let out a cry of pain, fresh blood streaming from his nose. "The Nightmare is what would happen if I failed. Either I succeed and have a reality under control, or one that makes no fucking sense because Evan can go wherever he wants doesn't matter what time. And he's pissed. He's going to find us over and over and over again and fucking ruin our lives." Tyler spat. "We have nowhere to run from him. If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened!" Tyler yelled, weakly swinging his fist at Jonathan.

"For me? You created the Nightmare!" Jonathan spat. He hated using that name. "You kidnapped him and dragged him through time, turning him into a monster! You did this! You betrayed him!"

"I wasn't just me! You were going to kill him!"

"So that he wouldn't hurt like this." Jonathan shot back. The silence of the forest surrounded them, the only sound was the rain falling on the leaves and Tyler's heavy breathing.

"How do we get out of here?" Craig finally asked. "How were you going to get out of here?"

"Luke was going to get us back to the present time, but he isn't here anymore...So we have to find Cronos now." Tyler said.

"We?"

"Yes, we, because I don't want the Nightmare to exist as much as you do. I'm not the Devil anymore so what can I do? Nothing. I'm Ares, what you always wanted me to be. A lie." Tyler spat out the word.

"A lie you created." Smitty pointed out.

"The Nightmare will create a universe that's wrong in every way with us as it's villains. We brought this onto the world and we should be the ones to take it out of the world." Tyler said as the wind picked up again. He was right. The universe was already changing. Their memories were changing faster than they could keep track of. Evan in his perfect suit and his glittering rings always seemed to be standing in the shadows of every memory, reminding him of what he's done.

"I thought that finding you in the past would help me understand...but it just makes me more confused. I suppose that that is the way it is with these things…" Evan had said, tears welling up in his eyes. Jonathan reached his hand up to his cheek where Evan had kissed him, now understanding why he was so sad. He wished he still didn't know.

"Why are you talking like this? Why do you want to do good all of a sudden? You tried to kill us, you killed me, you tortured us and Evan and was going to kill him. Are you sorry because now you understand what you've done or are you sorry because you got caught?" Smitty demanded.

"Evan took the devil from me. He took my anger, my need for blood and left me as Ares...More human than I've ever felt. I've been thinking about it since he left...It was almost...cliche what I did. I got so lost in it, so lost in my new freedom to finally let go and stop lying. Luke told me about the Nightmare, that if I failed, it'd be the end of our reality as we know it, and I just laughed and said I'd kill the Nightmare too...How ridiculous is that? Ares would never do that...The old me, the lie of me, would never do that. I tried to save Evan from myself before...Before I tried to end him. I have to save him from myself again."

"He's just saying that so we'll let him go. Fuck him." Smitty spat. Jonathan believed him. He felt the same.

"Cut him down." Jonathan said quietly.

"What?"

"Cut him down."

"No."

"I'll do it then." Jonathan spat. He grabbed Craig's jacket, reaching inside it to find the golden dagger tucked inside. He struggled to climb the tree, the blade scraping against the bark. Tyler cringed at the sound. Gritting his teeth, Jonathan pulled himself up onto the branch and cut through the rope. No one caught Tyler. He crashed to the ground painfully, letting out a sharp cry of pain.

"F-Fuck you too." Tyler spat at the two Gods that stared down at him. Jonathan dropped from the tree, wincing when he put weight on his ankle that was taking more time to heal than usual.

"Where is Cronos now?"

"Olympus. Where else would Greek Gods be?" Tyler sat up, slowly healing his wounds. His white suit was torn and dirty, stained with blood. "They might have an idea of what has happened...But if Evan's changing time I don't think what we'll do will have any huge impact." His gaze turned to Craig. "We need you to get us there." Craig's upper lip twitched angrily. "Once this is over, we never have to speak to each other ever again. You know that I've never claimed to be a nice person, Craig but right now, I'm saying that I'm better than I was! For the sake of the universe, suck it up."

"Why shouldn't we just leave you here? You told us everything we need. Why shouldn't we just leave you here for the Nightmare?"

"Because the Nightmare hates you too. Just because he let you get away the first time doesn't mean he will a second time. To him, you are a part of Jon's betrayal." Tyler reminded him, getting to his feet. Craig had nothing to say to that and even if he did, Jonathan wouldn't have heard. He found himself walking away from them into the trees.

"Jon?" Smitty called after him. Jonathan didn't stop till he finally saw it, soaked and muddy. He bent down, picking up Evan's red jacket from the mud. He brushed off some of the dirt from the leather, turning to see that the others had followed him. "Is he going to wake up?"

Jonathan turned to see Nyx's body laying on the wet earth, surrounded by ferns, small white flowers and what looked like mint plants. A garden had grown out of death. "He will...But as someone completely different." Jonathan said. "This Nyx is dead." They stood there for a moment longer in silence, listening to the rainfall on the leaves and the occasional sound of birds in the trees. It would be a good place to sleep for a little bit. "We should go." A door appeared among the trees and the ferns, it's wide wooden doors looking very familiar to the Greek Gods. Craig pushed open the door onto a large, quiet, open hallway. Open windows brought in the warm morning breeze, sunlight washing over the stone floors and walls.

"Where is Luke?" Jonathan asked. Tyler lead the way down the hall, peering into the large room at the end of the hallway.

"You're late." Cronos' voice called out. Tyler glanced a bit nervously at Jonathan and the others before stepping into the room. "I know you made a mistake and you need my help but it's going to take a lot of convincing.." He stood by the window overlooking the city below, dressed in red and black. "You look rough." Cronos commented. Jonathan, still dressed in a suit borrowed from Nyx, his white shirt collar unbuttoned and dirty, coughed awkwardly.

"We need to find Evan, the future Evan." Jonathan explained. "I'm sure you already knew what we've done but-"

"You can't find the Nightmare. I can't find the Nightmare. Evan has become a concept, a personification. He's the shadows in the corners of the room at the height of the day, and he's the pitch blackness under your bed at night. He doesn't care for time and it's laws anymore because he doesn't exist like we do. He's hurt, evil and horror all in one. He's anger, fear and agony. He's taken the powers from the two most fucked up Gods and made them his...He's an emotional ticking time bomb and it would be best to avoid the Nightmare at all costs and accept what you've done. Slip back into your time and try to adjust to this new universe and it's laws that keep on changing." Cronos explained his gaze as stern as his voice.

"We are responsible for the Nightmare. We have to be the ones that deal with him." Tyler cried. "It's our fault. At least help us find him! If he kills us then so be it. At least we'll have tried to have fixed what we've done."

"Like I said, you cannot find him. Evan doesn't want to be found. He's in memories. Not the future." Luke said. "Have you ever wondered why he is called the Nightmare? In dreams, faces are faces that you've seen before. The mind doesn't create new ones. The Nightmare has been there all along...His face is not new. To you, he looks like Evan but to others, he looks like the greatest, most unimaginable power and thoughts that people have had. Maybe he's their own face, or it's someone else...He is everyone's Nightmare. He's gone when you wake up but the damage is done. I can take you back to your time, that's all." Tyler suddenly spun and stormed out of the room. Jonathan stared at Luke for a moment longer before turning and following Tyler into the hallway.

"There has to be another way. Another way without him. How far can Craig take us?" Tyler cried.

"Not far. Everything has to be perfectly matched up for him to create an opportunity." Jonathan sighed. "The Nightmare is in our memories so maybe we could find a way to get to a memory...it would really fuck up time but…" Jonathan trailed off. The Nightmare would know.

"Why is this so difficult? It's only Evan." Tyler sighed.

"Only Evan…" Jonathan said quietly. If only that were true. Could that really be Evan? "Only Evan." Jonathan said again. He froze, realisation coming over him. "Only Evan."

"What?" Tyler turned to look at him, his brow furrowing.

"Only Evan." Jonathan repeated. "Only Evan can stop himself."


	20. Chapter 20

Blood had soaked into the earth and from it, flowers grew. Small white jasmine flowers that bloomed best at night. Surrounded by white flowers and ferns, Nyx slept, a black dagger buried deep in his back. A wind whispered through the trees, bringing with it the darkness of night. The birds quieted.

Evan strolled through the trees, his hands reaching out to touch the tall trees, dragging his fingers along the rough bark. His rings glittered in the dim light. Shadowy ropes dangled limply from two trees. The leaves shivered in the wind above him.

Reaching the body of his past self, Evan sat down beside him, plucking some flowers. He smelled them, breathing in the sweet scent before tucking them into Nyx's hair. The white flowers looked like a crown of stars. Happy with his work, Evan pulled the dagger from Nyx's back.

"Happy birthday to me..." Evan quietly sang. He'd never admit it but there was a twinge of loneliness in his heart. Nyx's eyes slowly opened, taking in the world around him before landing on the Nightmare. He wiped the blood off the dagger and tucked it into his jacket. He didn't want anyone coming back for it.

"Who are you?"

"Someone who just wants to talk." Evan smiled, plucking more flowers. Nyx sat up, a flower falling from his hair to land on his lap. He picked it up, a curious expression on his face. "Do you know your name?" Nyx was silent.

"N-No…" He finally said after a few moments.

"Your name is Nyx, God of the Night."

"I'm a God?"

"Yes. One of many."

"Are you a God?" The question caught Evan off guard. He hadn't thought much about what he had become. Was he still just a God? No, he felt like more than that. Looking up at the night sky above him, he could see everything. Maybe he'd come up with a name eventually but for now, he nodded and smiled at Nyx.

"You will meet many Gods, Nyx. Some of them will become very important to you. Now, you don't have to listen to what I tell you. You can ignore me completely, but you must be careful who you let into your heart. You could get hurt so badly, no power in the universe will be able to heal it." Evan sighed. A pain welled up in his chest, his eyes watering.

"Were you hurt like that?" Nyx asked with wide eyes. Evan nodded. Nyx pulled him into a hug, pressing his head against Evan's chest. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll never hurt you."

"I know." Evan whispered. He wished that he could promise Nyx the same, that no one would hurt him, that he wouldn't hurt himself but that would be a lie and Evan wouldn't lie. He couldn't. He wished that no one would ever lie.

The wind picked up again, rustling the leaves.

"Will I be feared?" Nyx asked after a few moments.

"Of course. All Gods are feared." Evan said, moving away from the hug.

"What if I don't want to be?"

"You can't help some things...But you can try." Evan shrugged. "It's okay to be feared sometimes though. They'll respect you. They'll think twice."

"The night isn't violent though. It's the things that happen that are violent…Why should I be feared if I'm not the one doing it? I'm just a time." Nyx wondered.

"You allow it to happen…But so does the day. Sometimes, the worst things don't happen in the dark but in plain daylight." Evan said. "If you don't want bad things to happen in the night, then don't let them. Be stronger, be stricter. Don't cloud your head."

"I'm one God of many though...I'm not one." Nyx pointed out. Evan smiled.

"Not yet."

"What does that mean?" Nyx's brow furrowed. Evan stared at his past self, wondering if he should tell him everything. But he wouldn't exist. He wouldn't exist because that pain wouldn't exist anymore. That pain was the core of his being.

"I can't say." Evan finally said. He stood then, green leaves sticking to his pants. He had sat beside a small mint plant, the smell of mint clinging to him like the leaves. "But we should go. You have places to be and so do I." Evan gave Nyx a hand, helping him to his feet. "You'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"I do." Evan smiled. He wasn't quite sure why he had been so scared of this smile before; It's his own smile.

The forest darkened around them, the trees falling to the muddy earth as a great stone palace built up around them. They stood in an open-air hallway, the dark of night chased away by the flickering torches on the pillars. Voices drifted down the hallway. "One more thing. You sleep during the day. You'll never see sunlight. This will either destroy you or motivate you." Evan said. Nyx stared at him for a moment before turning his gaze away, looking down the hallway in the direction of the voices. "Go introduce yourself." Evan smiled, giving Nyx a little push forward.

"Are you coming to…" He trailed off. The Nightmare was gone.

Evan had a warning to deliver.

A pig squealed. Evan pulled the dagger from his jacket. Blood splattered to the hot pavement of the highway and onto Evan's sleeves. If Jonathan wouldn't listen then maybe he could be warned another way. He stared down at the gruesome sight in front of him. The pig mask that Tyler made him wear still haunted him. Evan couldn't help the scream of anger he let out as he suddenly stabbed the corpse over and over again, blood soaking through his suit, and covering his face.

Evan staggered back, blood dripping from his hands down his face. He wondered how much he looked like Tyler. A pain in his forehead startled him, forcing a gasp out of him. He reached his bloody, shaking hands up to his head, feeling horns piercing the skin. Lowering his hands, he saw claws. He let out a shriek of pain as his legs bent backwards, his back contorting. Blood soaked his skin. He staggered off the road, the desert sand covering his polished shoes and stuck to his pants. The devil inside of him screamed. His eyes turned black.

The roar of an engine caught Evan's attention. He turned his bloody, horned head to see an old blue sports car speeding down the road. Evan watched it suddenly swerve around the pig and skid to a stop, black marks left on the road from its tyres. Jonathan stepped out if the car, staring at the pig. He bravely walked towards it, stopping when he reached the large pool of blood. After a few moments, Jonathan looked up. He saw Evan.

"What do you fucking want?" Jonathan yelled out over the desert. Evan laughed. How did this become the Jonathan that wanted to kill him? This Jonathan was full of grief, driving as if he could actually get away from it. Did his past self's idea of killing his future self hurt Jonathan?

"It must have…" Evan whispered. All he could taste was blood. When did he change? When? Evan turned then, seeming to step out of the devil he had just been. The horns, the claws and the blood all disappeared, leaving him with shadows and anger. "When?" He continued walking as walls burst from the sand, rising around him to build Jonathan's dark hallway. The front door opened, the two gods stumbling inside. Popcorn spilt to the floor and crunched under Evan's feet. Jonathan stopped him before he could apologise. Now, Evan watched this, his upper lip curling in anger. He turned to the living room, seeing Smitty and Craig there, nervousness hanging heavily in the room. Brock sat on the couch, leaving Jonathan alone in the middle of the room.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? What the fuck is so hard to understand about it? I'm doing this for Evan! To fight back against the Devil! Why does no one want to fight the devil? We're Gods! We're the good guys! This is what we're supposed to do! No on fucking understands that! Why do people want a grey line? There isn't one! It's either right or wrong! I'm right!" Evan watched Jonathan curiously from the shadows of the hallway. "I'm right! I know what it is right! I'm going to make it right! Evan should be asleep, and Tyler should be War or deep in Hell! One or the other, I don't care! There was never supposed to be a sequel to this fucking nightmare!"

"Debatable." Evan's dark gaze turned to Smitty. How interesting.

"You don't know Evan or Tyler so shut up."

"I know you. I think you sound like a brat. There is a grey line because it's Tyler who was your friend, who you teamed up with to save Evan in the first place. You found out that he lied, of course, you will feel in between, that's probably how Evan feels. You aren't automatically going to feel that you're right and he's wrong, that's not natural. That's not how people work." Evan was reminded that Smitty hadn't always been a God like them thanks to Tyler's experiment or as he called it "a statement" to Luke and to Evan. It had been a statement that proved Tyler was right.

"I'm not just a person, I'm a God." Maybe that was it? Was this was Evan was looking for?

"You look like a person to me. I'm not trying to excuse Tyler's actions, he is the devil after all and what he's done or maybe will do is horrible, and will hurt people, but you can't believe that you're right in this too. What are you really trying to achieve here, Jonathan? I just want answers. Oh, and by the way, you're one to talk; you kill people too, Jonathan."

"People who have done something wrong."

"Yeah, sure."

"You're Death! You kill people too!"

"I'm a neutral factor of life!"

"No. I don't understand." Evan turned away, running his ringed hand through his black hair. "Too early maybe…" Evan left the apartment, stepping into the dark corridor. A scream echoed down the hall.

"Jonathan!" His past self screamed as he was dragged down the hallway by the devil. "Jonathan!" Evan turned away and walked down the dark hall, the wood curving around him. Light flooded the train car as it got out of the tunnel. Evan stopped and looked down at Jonathan who sat with his head leaning against the window. Smitty slept next to him while Craig sat opposite, staring out the window.

"No." Evan shook his head, and continued on. Nothing made sense to him. He couldn't understand. "Why?" Evan suddenly cried out. The world went dark around him and he was falling. He landed on his own bed, a warm Greek wind playing with the star covered curtain that covered the door. The stars painted on the doomed ceiling twinkled in the torch light.

He rolled onto his stomach, pressing his face against one of the pillows and screamed. He didn't care how ridiculous it might have looked, he screamed until all he could do was breathlessly sob. Tears soaked the pillow. He suddenly sat up and threw one of the pillows, and hit another. It burst, black feathers flying through the small pavilion. Evan screamed, a strong wind pulling at the thin curtain. "No one will ever lie again...No one will ever lie ever again…" He willed it to happen and so it was in this universe. Black feathers floated through the air around him, landing on his suit and in his hair. He caught one, curling his hand around it. "I will not be scared of another God again...Because I am God. The only one." He looked up at the billowing curtain.

Could he take every name?

What an idea that was. Of course, they would fight, but with every name, Evan would be stronger. A smile spread on his lips. Laying back on the bed, he stretched his arms above his head, letting go of the black feather. He was the devil, the night, and revenge all in one now but who he would he be in a few hours? "Better…" Evan whispered. "I'll be better. I deserve to be better." Slowly, Evan sat up. Stone had turned to wood and the bed wasn't as soft as his. Feathers floated to the ground around him and vanished into shadows. He looked up at the window, seeing the warm reflection there. His hand went to his throat where bruises and kisses had once been. Jonathan stood in the doorway. "You have let love cloud your head for far too long." Evan wasn't talking to Jonathan. He slowly turned his gaze to Jonathan, twisting the black dagger ring on his finger. "And no, showing you what is happening isn't a favour."

"What happened to make you this?" Jonathan said. Evan looked up at him with a smile. Jonathan knew who he was now.

"Everything." Evan said, a vengeful pain in his chest nearly taking his breath away. It hurt so he pushed this angry pain towards Jonathan who suddenly let out a sob at the anger came over him and fell back against the wall, the dagger in his hand clattering to the floor. "You can't possibly imagine what it's like, Jonathan. To no longer exist like you...It's the greatest happiness and the worst despair that I've ever felt."

"Why are you sharing it with me?" Jonathan gasped. Evan gave him a look. Didn't Jonathan recognise his own pain? Or had he suppressed it for so long that he couldn't recognise it anymore?

"I'm not...That's your own pain. I suppose that that is the one good thing about my selfishness...I won't share this pain with you." Evan couldn't deny that tug of loneliness in his heart. He wouldn't let Jonathan feel like this even though he would let him feel it. He moved towards Jonathan, kneeling down in front of him. "I thought that finding you in the past would help me understand...but it just makes me more confused. I suppose that that is the way it is with these things…" Stinging tears welled up in Evan's eyes. He couldn't help himself from holding up a shaking hand to cup Jonathan's cheek. "I should just come to terms that they happened, that no matter how much I tell you or my past self, nothing will change." He tried. He had tried to make a difference. He failed. His breath hitched in his throat as he leant towards Jonathan. Popcorn and feathers surrounded them on the floor. He wanted to be close again. Why couldn't he be close again? Why couldn't he have just this one moment? Why did this pain want him to do more than take Jonathan's name? Want more than just a kiss? Evan kissed Jonathan's tear stained cheek. He could taste the salt of his tears. For a moment, with his lips pressed to Jonathan's skin, he wasn't the Nightmare. "I forgive you." Nyx said. Death was on the stairs. Evan stood up, walls spreading apart and pavement replaced wood under his feet. He had names to take.

"Nyx." Lui snarled when he saw him. A wind picked up, but the wind of the universe was stronger. Lui flew backwards, falling to the pavement. Shadows grabbed his ankles and wrapped around a streetlamp, hanging him upside down from it.

"I got a new name." Evan smiled. Lui screamed. The wind whipped through the street but didn't dare touch Evan. As the light faded, Evan slipped a new ring onto his hand. He turned away from Lui, rolling his shoulders as if he has just put on a new suit, getting used to this new power. Shadows swirled around Evan as he looked around the street. He wanted more. The buildings around him morphed. He now stood in the backyard of a small home. He recognised it as Brock's hideaway. The backdoor opened. Brock dropped the wine glass in his hand, the red wine splattering across the cement steps. For a moment, Evan thought he should leave but he decided otherwise. He would be kind.

"No...Stop. Stay away from me." Brock said, reaching for the door that was now locked behind him.

"This is mercy." Evan said. "I'll make you human."

"No. I don't want that."

"Not even for Lauren?" Evan asked, cocking his head to the side with confusion. "I thought that was what you wanted?"

"I-I...I do….but...But I've gotten used to that grief…" Brock stammered.

"It hurts still, doesn't it?" Brock nodded. "I'll take it away. Give it to me...that's what I'm here for. I'm everyone's greatest nightmare."

"You're Evan to me." Brock whispered. Evan looked down at the bright green grass and sighed. Shadows wrapped around Brock's ankles and pulled, hanging him from the roof. He screamed at Evan who didn't listen to him. This was mercy. Right? This was mercy? Evan left the human hanging unconscious. He had never left so fast before.

Buildings rose from the ground. A rain fell on to the Los Angeles street. Shadows swirled around Evan's hand, creating a black umbrella. He fitted the new ring on his hand. Despite the new grief inside him, eating at his heart, he wanted more. He wanted something more powerful.

A God walked past him and stopped. "You're that God that likes your human name, right?" Evan asked. Bryce turned, lifting his umbrella to look at him.

"What about it?" Bryce asked bravely. He must know who Evan was. Evan waved his ringed hand, waving it a little. A strong wind pulled at Bryce's umbrella.

"Most people only have their human names now." Evan said. "They should learn a lesson from you. You love yours." He lifted his umbrella, giving Bryce a smile. Apollo took a nervous step away from the Nightmare. "You wouldn't mind if it was your only name."

"I don't want any trouble." He couldn't lie. He knew the rules of the universe.

"Did you help Jonathan?"

"I did."

"I thought so." Shadows tugged at Bryce's ankles, sending him falling to the sidewalk. Like Lui, they wrapped around the streetlamp and pulled, dragging Bryce into the air. Evan wasn't quite sure why he liked this so much. It was a show, a message to all others that he was coming. He pressed his hand to Bryce's chest.

"Evan." He stopped and turned to see Luke. "We need to have a talk."

"I don't want to." Evan said. "I'm busy."

"You'll want to have this talk." Luke said, taking a cautious step towards him. He glanced at the shadows swirling around the sidewalk. Evan twirled his umbrella.

"I'm listening."

"Jonathan and Tyler have teamed up...And they know how to stop you. I'm telling you because you don't exist like us anymore...Time isn't linear for you. You should know that death is coming for you, Nightmare." Luke explained. Evan shrugged.

"I'd like to see them try, Luke. One is nameless and the other is Ares...Another name for me to take." Evan spat.

"You're curious though." Luke was right. Evan couldn't deny that. Luke wasn't lying, he wasn't allowed to.

"Why don't you go see?"

"You want me to kill them?" Evan asked, spinning his umbrella again. Bryce hung behind him, his wide eyes locked on Evan, waiting to see if he would continue his work.

"Tyler's done a lot of shit to me." Luke said. "Wouldn't hurt me too much." Evan stared at him. He wasn't saying something just as Tyler had done to him. He might not be lying, but he wasn't saying something important.

"No." Evan said, turning back to Bryce. "Kill him yourself if you don't like him so much."

"Don't you want to know how they would try to conquer the Nightmare?" Luke asked. Evan's hands curled into fists. "I know about Lui and Brock. You must be pretty powerful by now, Tyler and Jonathan stand no chance." Luke said.

Evan met Bryce's wide-eyed gaze. Other than Jonathan, he would be the only God to have made true eye contact with him for this long. He knew Bryce could see the pain and the anger in his eyes. He could see the agony and the eternity that surrounded Evan, the shadows and the nightmares, and all of time. Evan tore his gaze away from Bryce to face Luke. "Go to Tyler's club...The day you left the present."

"Is this a trap?" Evan demanded. Luke didn't say anything. He had found a loophole in the new rule.

"Imagine yourself on a train...You have somewhere very important to be." Luke finally said. "Time is running out no matter how fast you are hurtling towards your destination." Evan grit his teeth. Luke and Bryce faded into darkness as the world morphed around him, only stopping when he stood in front of Tyler's club. It was silent.

Evan walked up to the club and pushed open the door only to come face to face with Evan, dressed in his red jacket.


	21. Chapter 21

"Are you scared? Scared of time? Scared of what we've done?" Jonathan looked up at Tyler, meeting his gaze. Even if he could be, he wasn't angry at Tyler. He was no longer the devil and all he had left was his guilt. He sighed. Jonathan had enough guilt to worry about, he wasn't about to put more on Tyler or himself.

"Of course I'm scared. If we do this, time will be fucked. It'll be a lot of work to set it right." Jonathan sighed. They sat beside each other in the hallway, looking out over the city and the ocean beyond. This was home for both of them.

"Before we can think about that though...We have to make sure the Nightmare is gone." Tyler reminded him. "You said that Evan could do it, that only he could stop himself.

"It won't be the Evan we know. He's not possessed, just heartbroken." Jonathan said quietly. "It has to be Evan from the past."

"What about Nyx in this time?"

"No. He limited himself on purpose. He's not strong enough." Jonathan explained. "He needs to be powerful, but not obsessed with it. The Nightmare will have no mercy."

"What if he can't do it?" Tyler asked. A silence came over them.

"He has to…" Jonathan whispered. "I believe in him."

"I don't mean this in a mean way, Jon but I don't. Doesn't matter what time, all of us have made Evan weak. We've made him reluctant. We made the Nightmare. You have this idea of Evan, someone you love, that you protect and idolise and I do too. And I know I'm right when I say that Evan cannot fight the Nightmare. Nyx came into this world as a peaceful God. He only made a weapon to save me and rarely used it to fight unless he had to except for now when I twisted him into this monster. We must have a backup plan for the inevitable." Tyler said, his hands curled into fists.

"That would mean that one of us would have to…" Jonathan trailed off. Tyler understood and nodded. "You know you can't do it. It's not because I want to, it's because no one trusts you with power anymore."

"I'm pretty sure that there are doubts about you too." Jonathan shrugged. "But this should be a plan b. If the first one doesn't work...I want that to be a big if." Tyler sounded pained. "We don't have another choice."

"I have a question…" Jonathan got up, walking to the edge to look down at the city below. "Why did you do it? I remember how much you cared about Evan...Why were you going to kill him? Why did you suddenly not care about him?"

"I did care. I've always cared. I wanted to build a better world with him but I always knew that he would never actually be a part of that world if this plan worked...I told myself that it was better that way. He wouldn't see what I've become. And when Luke told me about the Nightmare, it only added to my belief that it would be better. He wouldn't die a monster like I knew I would eventually if the plan worked." Tyler explained. Jonathan turned, staring at him with a confused look.

"That's fucked up, Tyler."

"And what you did isn't?" He shot back. Jonathan turned away from him, biting his lip so he wouldn't snap back at him.

"We both did something awful and Evan knows it. No matter how we put it, it's fucked up. Evan has every right to have done that...Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if it happened to you." Jonathan would have.

"He'll never love us again. Even if we could put him back to normal, he'll never forgive us. He'll never love us like he used to. We're dead to him and will be forever." Tyler said as he got up, moving to stand beside Jonathan.

"I forgive you…" The Nightmare had whispered. He had seemed different than the other memories Jonathan had of him. He seemed more like himself, like Evan than the Nightmare. Was it sincere? Jonathan couldn't say.

"So you're saying we shouldn't try then?" Jonathan snapped. Tyler shook his head.

"No. What I'm saying is that we have to remember that...That we can't expect more from Evan anymore. He's gonna hate us for the rest of eternity. We aren't going to get any thanks." Tyler explained. Jonathan nodded. Even if they found an Evan who would help them, they would have to explain what happened. There was no way that they could fix this without Evan knowing what they've done.

"We shouldn't want any." Jonathan said, meeting Tyler's gaze. "We aren't doing this for us. We're doing this for everyone." Tyler nodded, looking away from Jonathan. For a few long moments, they didn't say anything. They listened to the wind in the trees and the sounds of the ancient city floating up to them.

"We need an Evan that is powerful but not obsessed with it." Tyler quietly repeated Jonathan's words. "When I woke him up…"

"What?"

"Evan, just after I woke him up and started all of this. That's the Evan we need. He's not obsessed or possessed but it's still there. That power is just under the surface, that's why I took him on this long journey through time to help it bubble up." Tyler explained.

"But what about you? Your past self? You'll be there." Jonathan pointed out. "By waking up that Evan before you...I'm scared to think of that will do. It'll seriously piss off Evan now."

"I know because it'll weaken him. The possibility of his existence rests on that moment, on the devil waking him up. He'll come after us. Besides...I gotta slip back into the present day somehow and I don't want some other version of myself walking around." Tyler explained. Jonathan hadn't thought about that yet. He knew that he would have to replace his alternate self if he wanted to continue to exist. Everyone involved would have to or risk becoming a doppelganger, doomed to remember events that 'never' happened.

"I suppose that would work...We have to get the time just right. If we're off, either too early or too late-"

"I know, Jon. Luke said that he'd take us to the present. Technically, that is the present." Tyler shrugged.

"There isn't any other Evan in history that could help... Fine. It had better work. We don't have any other option except for-"

"I know!" Tyler stopped him. "Hopefully, it won't come to that." Jonathan nodded, picking up his pack where he had left it on the floor and started down the hall. He wasn't prepared to explain this to Evan. He couldn't even think about facing Evan now, how could he explain what he's done to his past self?

"What will we say?" Jonathan asked.

"Everything. We have to tell him everything." Tyler answered quickly. Jonathan glanced at him as they entered the room, taking a deep breath. Evan would appreciate their honesty, wouldn't he?

"Are you going back to the present then?" Cronos asked. Smitty and Craig stood up when they entered the room, clearly nervous to see what they had decided.

"Kind of." Tyler shrugged. "The day I woke Evan up. We have to get to him before I do, as the devil."

"The hell are you doing? What did I tell you?" Cronos snapped.

"We aren't giving up." Jonathan said. "You two can go home. This isn't your fault." Jonathan's gaze turned to Smitty and Craig.

"But I wanted to come with you. I wanted answers for myself…" Smitty trailed off.

"And you got them. You can go home." Jonathan reassured him.

"We're in this now, Jon. We'll help you." Craig said, crossing his arms stubbornly. Jonathan sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Are you coming then?" Cronos asked as he walked past them into the hall. They hurried after him, warm sunshine flooding the hallway.

"Who are you?" They stopped. Jonathan glanced at Tyler who stopped, his eyes wide. Thanatos, or to them, Anthony, had appeared around the corner, just as shocked as they were. Smitty looked confused. Jonathan smiled. "The hell are you wearing? Are you okay?"

"We're okay, Thanatos." Tyler said, moving away from the group towards the young God. "Don't worry about it."

"Who's he? I haven't seen him before." He gestured towards Smitty who looked at Craig than to Jonathan, trying to think of something to say. What could he, his replacement, the person blamed for his death, say to Thanatos?

"I'm...I'm Smitty." He managed to say, surprisingly keeping his voice calm. "It's an honour to meet you." Jonathan missed Anthony; a God of Gentle Death who met a violent end.

"Nice to meet you too." He still sounded confused. Craig kept his eyes on the floor. Roman Gods didn't exist yet in this time period.

"We should get going." Cronos whispered. Jonathan nodded, reaching for Smitty to pull him along with them. They said their goodbyes to Thanatos and continued down the hall. Smitty glanced back at Thanatos as he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction, a sad look on his face.

"That's who...Who's death got blamed on me…" Smitty said quietly.

"Yeah. Right now he's Thanatos but in a few hundred years, he'll start going by Anthony. He was the first of us to use a human name." Jonathan explained.

"I feel gross." Smitty said. "How did I look him in the eye?"

"I don't think that Anthony would be mad at you." Smitty followed Jonathan's gaze to Tyler. "They used to be best friends too."

"Tyler will never have my forgiveness." Smitty spat.

"Understandable." At the end of the hall, Cronos pushed open a door in the stone wall, the heavy door opening onto darkness.

"Craig can take you home from here. My future self will be waiting for you at your club when you get back. Good luck with Nyx." Cronos gave them a smile. No one was quite sure which Nyx he was talking about.

"Thank you." Tyler said to Cronos before stepping through the door. Jonathan gave Cronos a hug before stepping through the door, Smitty and Craig following close behind. They walked through the dark, watching out for the Nightmare that stalked the shadows in their memories.

"Do you hear that?" Craig whispered. Jonathan listened. There was a faint ringing sound, a sort of faint scream that seemed to get louder with every passing second. The darkness suddenly moved around them. The Shadows screamed as they broke apart, flying around them wildly, panicked. Hands suddenly grabbed Jonathan, wide dark eyes meeting his. There was blood on Evan's rings.

"Stop!" Evan screamed at him. He coughed up blood, which splattered onto his perfect suit. "Stop!" He was crying, his black hair plastered to his head with sweat and blood. The horrifying image faded as quickly as it appeared.

"I don't hear anything, Craig." Tyler said. Not a second had passed. Jonathan tried to shake off his fear, looking into the darkness where the Nightmare had just been.

They continued through the dark. After a few moments of silence, they stepped into torch light, stars overhead dancing in the sky. A small pond with koi fish reflected the warm light. At the end of the courtyard, was a pavilion, the thin star covered curtain billowing in the wind. Smitty and Craig looked around with wonder. Jonathan pushed past Tyler, pushing aside the curtain.

Evan lay on the bed where he remembered leaving him, a black dagger stabbed into his chest. Dried blood stained his black t-shirt and stuck to his red jacket. In Jonathan's pack was the same red jacket, but torn and muddy.

"Are you sure about this?" Jonathan whispered. He glanced over his shoulder as if expecting to see the devil but it was only Tyler, Smitty and Craig behind him.

"What other choice do we have?" Tyler sighed. Jonathan nodded, taking a deep breath before reaching with a shaking hand toward the dagger. He curled his hand around the handle, the stars inside the metal twinkling in the dim light.

"Wait. Wait." Jonathan stopped. "Shouldn't we at least think of a plan of how we're going to explain this to him? I mean...There is no light way of putting this!"

"You're scared because you're guilty." Smitty said. "If it was me and you told me what you're about to tell him, I'd be really fucking pissed. However, we just need him convinced enough to save the fucking universe, not love you. We have priorities, Jon. What are yours again?"

"Evan is my-"

"Oh for fuck's sake." Tyler shoved Jonathan out of the way, wrapping his hand around the dagger and pulled it free from Evan's chest. Almost instantly, the wound healed, leaving behind nothing but a scar. Jonathan stared at Tyler with wide eyes, resisting the urge to punch him as hard as he could. He'd never speak to Tyler again after this. "You're welcome." Tyler said, starting to put the dagger into his jacket. Jonathan grabbed it, yanking it from his hand before he could.

"Fuck you." Jonathan spat. "Got straight to fucking hell."

"Mature, Jon. We have important shit to do and you gotta be selfish? You gotta hold grudges now? You wanna keep making yourself look horrible in front them?" He gestured to Smitty and Craig. "In front of Evan? Or the fucking Nightmare that is fucking everywhere?" Tyler yelled. "You're a nightmare, Nemesis...Oh sorry. Wrong name. I mean, Jonathan." He hit him. Jonathan hit him as hard he possibly could. Tyler fell back against the pillar behind him, blood oozing from his nose. Tyler spat blood at him. "You're dead to me."

"W-What's going on?" They turned to see Evan sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "T-Tyler? Jonathan?" His eyes widened. "Why did you wake me up? Abellio...He...He-"

"You don't have to worry about Brian." Tyler said, wiping the blood from his face. "You got bigger problems now...Because of us."

"I don't understand. I thought that Brian was going to end the world through me...I thought...I thought I asked you to let me sleep." Evan cried. Jonathan couldn't bare the idea of what it was like to be woken up by the devil, alone and confused.

"Do you feel like yourself?" Tyler asked, taking Evan's hand in his. Jonathan's hands curled into fists. Evan hesitated, thinking about it before slowly nodding. "I know you. You are you. It's okay." Evan's dark gaze met Jonathan's as if looking for his reassurance too. Jonathan nodded. Evan's gaze turned to Smitty and Craig who stood by the door, watching him with just as curious expressions.

"Craig? Why are you here? Tyler, what's going on?" Evan demanded, suddenly getting to his feet. He backed away from Tyler and Jonathan, finally seeing the blood on their clothes and the tired expressions on their faces. "Jon?" He stared at Jonathan, his brow furrowing as if trying to remember something. Jonathan's eyes watered. He was trying to remember his other name that he no longer had. Jonathan set his pack down, pulling out the ragged red jacket. Evan's eyes widened when he saw it. "What is that?" He stammered. When he saw the torn right sleeve, his hand went to leather on his own jacket, not seeing any tears there. "What is that?" He cried.

"You're gonna want to sit down." Jonathan said. Evan sat down beside Tyler, his wide eyes looking nervously between the two of them and the Gods behind Jonathan. "We're from the future...A future that could still happen if we don't hurry." He glanced at Tyler who nodded. He watched the door, waiting for the looming silhouette of his past self. Jonathan struggled to think of the right words. He had no idea where to start. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing as if in pain. This was almost worse than the punishment that the Nightmare did to him. "Fuck...I don't know how to explain this…"

"I'm the devil. Or I was." Tyler suddenly said. Evan stared at him.

"What?"

"I've kept it hidden from you ever since I met you. And I finally did something about it. I figured out that the way that you understand what happens when a God dies is wrong...That power has to go somewhere and I realised that it actually goes to the person who killed the God. That's who he is…" Tyler gestured to Smitty. "An experiment. He's the new Death because I blamed him for Anthony's death."

"You're disgusting." Evan spat. "How could you do that?"

"Like I told you, I was the Devil. Anyways...Originally, you didn't wake up like this. In about twenty minutes, my Devil self will be walking in, planning on waking you up. If that happened, you would have found me, and stayed with me while I waited for the right time to start my plan...But you found out about it before I was ready to tell you. I attacked you and Jonathan here saved you…"

"I explained to you what the hell was going with Tyler, keeping you at my apartment away from him. However, he found you and kidnapped you." Jonathan snapped.

"Harsh word."

"It's true."

"Anyways, we went back in time. My goal was to make you more powerful, to awaken what you're past self had repressed. Ultimately, I was going to kill you once you killed your past self, the first Nyx, and create a world for me. I lied to you. I told you it was for both of us but you were never going to be a part of that world. And Jonathan betrayed you too." Tyler said, narrowing his eyes at him. Jonathan fought the twinge of anger in his chest as Evan turned to look at him.

"I did. We teamed up with your original self, the one before you killed yourself…" All of this made sense in his head but putting it into words made no sense. "And Nyx said that he would rather us kill his future self, you, and live a short life than allowing Tyler to betray you...making you into something horrible. But you killed Nyx...and I couldn't stop myself. After hearing what Tyler said, I couldn't stop these thoughts of wanting to be king myself. So I attacked you too...But there was no stopping you. Because it was too late. We created something horrible." Jonathan said quietly.

"What did you create?" Evan's voice was full of fear and confusion.

"The Nightmare." Tyler answered.

"You are the Nightmare...Maybe not now but that's what your future self has become...But you have the power of three gods...Maybe more at this point, who knows. You're rewriting the universe. You're punishing us. You took away my name. You took the devil away from Tyler. I'm no longer the God of Revenge, just an immortal. You wouldn't even let me be human...You said that was too kind a fate for me." Jonathan couldn't stop the tears in his eyes. He hugged the red jacket to his chest.

"This Nightmare, he's impossible to find. Time isn't linear for him. He exists in all of time, everywhere and nowhere all at once." Tyler explained. Evan slowly stood up, turning away from them. His hands were shaking. "The Nightmare is something that shouldn't exist...I'm sor-" Evan slapped him. Tyler caught himself on the bed, his cheek bright red. Before Jonathan could react, Evan turned and hit him too, sending him to fall against the pillars.

"It might not have happened to me yet...But you tell me that you betrayed me...In the most horrible of ways...and now you want me to help you? Even if this did just happen to an alternate version of me, you still did it to me! You! You both did!" Evan yelled.

"We're trying to make it right!" Tyler cried, standing up to face Evan. He still towered over the Night God, though there was something missing now that he wasn't the Devil.

"You never should have done it at all." Evan spat. "I'm not mad at myself at all for taking away your names. You deserve it." He spat. "After what I went through...After you worked together to help me! And this is what happens? What the fuck? I asked to sleep! I asked for peace! And you wake me up to tell me that in some other timeline, you fucked up so big, you have to fuck time to fix it!" Evan yelled. "Get out! Get out!"

"Evan please!"

"Just the thought of you both betraying me like that...It breaks my heart." Jonathan's eyes filled with tears at the sight of the pain on Evan's face. It hadn't even happened to him yet at least the thought was enough to bring out a nightmare in him. Evan turned away from them, sitting back down on his star covered bed.

"It will happen if we leave…" Tyler whispered.

"How can it...when I already know you'll hurt me? Is it still a betrayal if you know it will happen?" Evan breathed.

"No." Smitty said. Evan turned, surprised by the voice. "Because you have the power to stop it. You're awake now which means you're in this timeline now. You're a part of this universe in which there are two of you. You, and the Nightmare you. We're at a point in time where if we stop the Nightmare, time will continue how it should. But we will replace ourselves… So only the people in this room will know about this reality. Even then, we don't have to talk about it. And you never have to talk to us again." Jonathan clutched the red jacket tightly, not wanting to think about that possibility. "You can stay and let it happen. Or you can fight the Nightmare and win...or you could die and this would be the timeline that continues. I know you're angry. I know it hurts. Tyler killed me and...It seems like it was for no reason except to prove a point. And because of that, I'll never forgive him. He was going to kill you, and so was Jon. There's no pressure though. Whatever choice you make...We understand." With that, Smitty turned and left the pavilion. Craig gave Evan a small smile and followed him out. Tyler stood up, there was nothing left to say.

"Come on. Let him think." Tyler said to Jonathan before leaving the small room. Jonathan stayed, staring at the Night God in front of him.

"I deserved it, Evan. I deserved what the Nightmare did. I got so caught up in these thoughts...I just...I lost sight what mattered; you." He stayed a moment longer before he left the small room, the torn red jacket folded over his arm. Smitty sat by the koi pond, watching the fishes swim around the large pond. Tyler stood a few ways off, looking up the stars overhead.

"Do you think he'll help us?" Craig asked. Jonathan shook his head.

"He won't do it for us if he does." Tyler said, his silvery eyes on the bright stars. "He'll do it for the universe...For the world and the life within it. For these beautiful nights that he made for everyone." They all looked up to the sky, watching the stars twinkle overhead. Tyler was right. If Evan was going to do this, it would be for the good of the universe, not them, who didn't deserve it.

"We should get going...We're out of time." Jonathan sighed, glancing back at the pavilion. "We'll find another way." He sighed. "At least he knows now. So maybe it'll be different." He started past the pond, his reflection distorted on the water. The curtain moved.

"Wait." Evan called out. Jonathan turned a faint feeling of hope welling up in his chest. Evan took a deep breath, glancing between them. "I'll do it. I'll fight the Nightmare, my future self or whatever it is. But not because of you, but because of what you did. I'm done. I'm done playing nice. I should never have suppressed so much." Evan explained. He wiped the tears off his face. "Tell me what you know about the Nightmare." He demanded.

"Not here. Craig." Tyler turned to the God of Opportunity who nodded, waving his hand through the air to create a door; a black cement door, the sound of music coming from underneath it. He pushed it open, and they followed him into Tyler's club.

"Wait, Tyler...What about the you that exists...Right now? The devil?" Jonathan whispered as he caught up to him. "Are you really doing this now?"

"Do you wanna be defenceless when the Nightmare comes?"

"You can't. I don't trust you." Jonathan shoved him against the wall, stopping the group. "You'll stab us all in the fucking back again, won't you?" Without thinking about it, the black dagger was in his hand.

"Don't you want your name back?" Tyler spat. "Look, I've kept it a secret for so long, who's to say that I can't continue to keep that secret? The me that exists in this moment…" He pointed to the stairs. "Will not hesitate to rip your fucking head off. I would hesitate."

"But you still would."

"That's not the point I'm making here, Jon. Yes, you are getting on my nerves, but I will not kill you as fast as the Tyler that exists right now would. Which one would you rather alive? Someone who doesn't care? Who still wants Evan dead?" The lights flashed, letting them see the shocked expression on Evan's face. "Or one who has hung upside down at the beginning time and wished for death, who knows the consequences are far worse than anything we could have imagined? I know the Nightmare. The guy upstairs doesn't. Neither does the other you that exists right now." Tyler reminded him. Jonathan stared at him for a moment longer, thinking about the devil that pinned Evan down to that desk and his screams, he remembered the devil that killed Smitty, slicing his throat open like it was nothing. Yeah, he wanted that Tyler dead. The Tyler in front of him had repented in that forest while he hung upside down, waiting for his fate.

"Fine." Jonathan stepped away, letting Tyler go.

"The hell are you doing?" Craig cried.

"He's right. It has to happen eventually. You will have to do it too if you wanna continue to exist the way you do." Jonathan reminded him. He didn't want to think about it. "He's going to keep his secret."

"How do you know?" Craig demanded.

"The Nightmare will find him." Jonathan watched Tyler as he moved up the stairs, metal and gold manifesting around his wrist to create his shield.

"But we're going to kill the Nightmare…" Craig pointed out.

"Time isn't linear. If Tyler tries that shit again, Evan will know now. Sorry, I mean, future Evan, the Nightmare." Jonathan tried to explain when he noticed Evan's confused expression in the flashing lights. He looked as if he were regretting his decision, not realising just how big this was. "It's the same for me. If I try it again, the Nightmare will find me." Jonathan didn't want to admit that he was more scared of his guilt.

"The Nightmare will haunt us forever…" Smitty said quietly, leaning his head against the wall.

"Even if I kill it?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's the point?" Evan sighed.

"He's limited to the time he has now." Jonathan explained. "Which, I guess for him is a lot but-"

"I get it." Evan's tone was harsh. Jonathan tried not to show the hurt on his face.

"Evan...Let's say we survive this, and the Nightmare is gone…" Jonathan reached for Evan's hand. He started to pull away but stopped when he saw the look in Jonathan's eyes. All he felt was guilt and sadness, he couldn't even be truly angry anymore. "Are you going to leave?" Evan parted his lips to answer but was stopped by a scream. The Devil nearly fell down the stairs, Tyler quickly following, golden dagger in one hand, shield in another. Jonathan still hadn't gotten over seeing two of one person in the same place. Evan's eyes widened with fear, backing into Craig to get away from the bloody Devil. The clubgoers panicked and ran for the exits, pressing the group of entities in the hall to the black dingy wall. They watched Tyler through the rushing crowd as he swung the dagger at the Devil, ducking behind his shield and darting forward to strike. The golden dagger hit its mark. The devil screamed, blood splattering to the lit up dance floor. He fell, the dagger embedded in its chest.

Tyler took a deep breath, relaxing his shoulders from the weight that had been there. Jonathan made his way across the now empty dance floor, looking down at the devil. "You had better keep your promise."

"H-How are you not disappearing? How are you not dead?" Evan cried. "What the fuck?"

"Alternate timelines." Luke was standing by the bar. Everyone jumped, not expecting him to be there. "One decision leads two realities, one where you choose it and one where you didn't. Now, these timelines are intertwined and very screwy. You and me, Evan, we're from one timeline and everyone else from another. The Nightmare is the result of that timeline. What will this timeline result in?"

"I'm so confused…" Evan stammered.

"Once the Nightmare is gone, none of it matters because it never happened. Sure, you might remember it, but no one else does." Luke narrowed his eyes on Jonathan and the others. Jonathan nodded.

"I-I…" Evan stammered, running a hand through his hair. "I don't…"

"It's fine, Evan. Don't worry about it." Jonathan gave him a smile. "It's not important."

"Yes, it is! You're from another reality! You're from this time that never should have fucking happened!" Evan yelled.

"A neverland." Luke smiled.

"No...Fuck, just no!" Evan cried. "I'm going back to sleep. I can't fucking do this!" Jonathan couldn't stop himself. He pulled Evan into his arms, hugging him tightly. Leaning his head against Evan's, he held him till he stopped struggling, slowly wrapping his arms around Jonathan's torso. "I don't understand."

"It's okay...The only thing that matters to you is the Nightmare. The Nightmare wants to ruin the world, the nights that you have made beautiful. Wants to take away the reality you know. By killing the Nightmare...You'll be like your old self...You won't have anything to fear anymore." Jonathan whispered. He leant his head down and pressed a kiss to Evan's cheek just as the Nightmare had kissed him. "Not me, not Tyler, not Brian, not anyone. And if you want to leave...Then go. I won't stop you." He wasn't sure if he was talking about now or after all of this was done. Evan didn't move.

"I'll stay now." Evan finally said. "But if you ask me later, I don't know what I'll do."

"Okay." Jonathan said, moving away from the hug. Evan looked up at him with wide, tear-filled eyes.

"I'm scared."

"We all are." Jonathan gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll go lure out the Nightmare. You don't have much time..I'll tell Bryce you said hi." Luke said before suddenly disappearing. He was right. They had barely enough time to gather up a few weapons and think of a plan before the lights flickered, shadows creeping out from the corners.

"It's okay. Be strong." Jonathan said to Evan before ducking behind the counter beside Tyler and the others. The Nightmare couldn't know they were there, not yet anyways. Jonathan listened to Evan take a deep breath and walk into the hall.

They heard the door click open.

Silence.

A heavy silence.

Then laughter. The Nightmare was laughing.

"Was this their plan?" The Nightmare asked. Evan stayed silent. "You're not Nyx, you're Evan. The Evan they manipulated into a weakling. Who they stabbed in the back and kicked when you're down and are you supposed the one who's gonna stop me?"

"Y-You're the Nightmare." Evan said, barely audible.

"The monster they created. I'm you." The Nightmare snapped. "And they've started making you into a monster already. No one wants to kill me because I have the power of five Gods and no one wants to feel that! No one wants to feel the anger I feel! The pain! So why not let my past self have it and see if, in my weak state, I can keep myself alive!" They heard Evan stagger backwards, and a new set of footsteps, polished shoes, entering the empty club. "Where are they?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Oh they got me good, don't they? Wrapped around their finger like a pet." The Nightmare snarled.

"Why did I do it?" Evan whispered. "Why did I...Or you take their names?" Evan whispered. "Why not just kill them?"

"Why? Did they not tell you the story? Did they not mention how they tried to kill me? You remember that night with Jonathan, don't you? The popcorn on the floor, the way he held you? Do you remember Tyler? Do you remember those lazy evenings on his couch, and the jokes and the way he'd kiss your neck? It's all gone. That trust and love I had was shattered in a second. One fucking second was all it took to realise what a fool I had been." The Nightmare snapped. Jonathan glanced at Tyler who wouldn't meet his gaze. He sat in the corner of the bar, barely visible in the dark, his gaze straight ahead as he listened. "I let them in. I let them lie to me for hundreds of years! I let them make me think I should keep it all hidden away! Fuck them. You can kill me, it won't do anything, but just know what you're getting kiddo. Five Gods and all the pain and anger that comes with them. Brock's grief, Lui's rage, Tyler's cruelty, Jonathan's revenge and my despair. Do you really want to kill me? Or is that what they want?"

"T-They said it's what they wanted…" Evan said quietly. Jonathan reached his hand into his jacket for the black dagger there. If Evan wasn't going to do it, they would have to resort to plan b.

"And what do you want?"

"Me?"

"Yes you, or should I say, what do I want?"

"I don't know what to think...There's so much, what with alternate timelines, lies and things that just aren't the way I thought they were. I want to believe them, but at the same time...They made me into you." Evan whispered. Jonathan knew the Nightmare was smiling. "But I can't let myself destroy the world. I'll take your pain and I'll become something better. I deserve that; better."

"I see..." The Nightmare sighed. There was a sudden rush of air and Evan hit the bar, bottles falling to the floor, nearly hitting Jonathan and the others hiding behind it. "What does better mean? As Nyx, I thought it was being quiet, being kind, and then as Evan, I thought it was just being quiet, saying yes and making pretty nights. As the Nightmare, I've figured it out. Fuck, does better hurt but I'm the only one in the universe. I'm God. There's nowhere to go from Evan but me! Just look at what they've done to you! You can't even stand up!"

"Come on…" Jonathan whispered. "Come on, Evan."

"You're angry...Because I'm you...We're both the exact same, Nightmare. They betrayed us...And it hurts like hell. It hurts so much, I'm pretty sure that's the only thing you can think about because that's all I can think about!" Evan cried.

"You haven't experienced it...Yet." Jonathan's eyes widened, finally meeting Tyler's. "I'm not gonna kill you. I'm going to put you back to sleep and we're gonna turn back the clock to stop those morons from fucking up what I've done!" The Nightmare yelled. "I deserve this! I don't want to be afraid anymore!" Evan let out a cry of shock as he was thrown back again, crashing into the far wall. Jonathan peeked around the bar, seeing him struggle to get back up.

"Come on." Jonathan met his terrified gaze. "You can do it." Evan pushed himself to his feet, shadows swirling around him to create his sword. The Nightmare laughed.

"Let me show you some tricks you'll learn." A gust of wind suddenly tore through the club, pinning Evan to the wall. "Did you know Dionysus could make people drunk with the snap of his fingers?" There was a snap. Evan dropped from the wall, staggering forward. Jonathan couldn't watch. "Or how about incredibly hungover?"

"S-Stop…" Evan slurred. They heard him fall to the floor, his sword clattering across the dancefloor.

"He can't do it." Craig whispered.

"He can."

"I...I don't know…" Tyler whispered, fear in his eyes. Jonathan felt sick. The Nightmare hadn't even gotten to their powers yet.

"Have you ever seen Tyler's true from? I think it suits me quite well." Blood dripped to the floor. Tyler's knuckles went white. Evan screamed in horror. They heard his gasp for air cut off. Jonathan closed his eyes tightly. He remembered stepping in front of that open door, of seeing Evan on that desk, his arm outstretched to him with fear filled eyes, gasping for air and the devil that had held him down by his throat, claws digging into skin. He remembered how that door had closed, how he felt he couldn't save him.

"H-Help!" Evan suddenly screamed, gasping for air.

"This is what he did to you!" The Nightmare snarled in a thick, bloody voice. "And you still trusted him!" Evan gasped for air. They could hear him flailing, kicking the floor and hitting at the devil that held him down.

"Help!" Evan gasped, his voice weak.

"They won't save you." The Nightmare sounded sad. "They are too scared of their own guilt. Too scared of me."

"Tyler," Jonathan whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. Jonathan grip tightened on the black dagger. He had to do something, he had to stop this. All this time he had been trying to save Evan and because of himself, he failed. He couldn't fail again. "I can't keep listening to this."


	22. Chapter 22

Evan was floating. Or maybe he was sinking. Did it matter? He was surrounded by a cold darkness, the cold water like shadows slipping through his fingers, his black hair floating around his head like a halo. His suit jacket rippled around him. He wanted to stay here in this darkness forever. It was so silent. He could just close his eyes.

"What about them?" Evan's opened, meeting his own dark gaze. A version of himself seemed to stand a few feet away, the shadowy water making his red jacket float. "What about Jonathan and Tyler? Would you really leave them?"

"They were going to kill me." Evan spat. "I'm better this way."

"Are you? You seem like you are falling apart. You're deteriorating just you had before when you were Nyx." His other self pointed out. This version was Evan, not a Nightmare, not a king, just someone who wanted to have the best of nights, who loved fireworks because they looked like the sun and breakfast at midnight, messy bedroom floors and warm blankets, loved the stars and the ideas of the world, of Gods, who believed in humanity and the Gods who ruled over it. What did that make him? The Nightmare? A monster only whispered about for fear of him hearing?

"I'm not."

"I remember saying that too." Nyx stood behind him, blood dripping down his back. "Is this what you wanted? Is this really what you've always wanted?"

"I wanted to never be scared again. I'm not scared." Evan snapped.

"You're terrified." The Evan in the red jacket said quietly. "Absolutely terrified of yourself. You're terrified that you're wrong."

"How could I be wrong? They were going to kill me!" Evan screamed. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Why am I always wrong? Why is it that every time I try to be more...I'm wrong? No one wants to talk about it! Tyler and Jonathan lied to me! They hurt me! Tyler used me! Jonathan wanted to!" He covered his face with shaking hands. "What am I supposed to do? Was I supposed to let them kill me?"

"Were you supposed to change the universe?" The past Evan wondered. "Were you supposed to take Brock and Lui's names too? Were you supposed to take lying away? Were you supposed to attack me?"

"Attack you?" Evan's brow furrowed. The darkness vanished. Neon lights filled the black-painted room. There was a black dagger lying on an empty, lit up dance floor. Evan's hands were around his past self's throat, crushing his windpipe. The red jacket reflected the neon glow. Evan stared down at his past self, anger flaring up in his chest. He wanted his past self to know, to know that Tyler would do this, to know that Jonathan would betray him. His past self's flailing weakened, his eyes bulging out of his skull, his face red. He stopped kicking, stopped hitting. Evan froze, he didn't want to kill him. He stared down at his alternate version of himself, slowly releasing his grasp to see the dark bruises on his neck. Something moved out of the corner of his eye.

"Evan." Jonathan sounded pained. "Stop."

"Don't do this, Jonathan...Please don't do this." He didn't have to look to know that the dagger was in his hand. Evan slowly raised his head, the blood and horns gone leaving him with a sad expression on his face and nothing left to hide it with. He already felt weaker. He was becoming less and less real and more of a possibility. Was this really how it was all going to end? Was he going to kill Jonathan and Tyler? Could he even do that? Could he deny that loneliness, that guilt, that agony in his heart?

"I don't want to." Jonathan said quietly as he moved around the bar. "I don't want any of this. I don't want to see you in pain."

"Which one?" Evan laughed bitterly. He couldn't mean him; the Nightmare.

"I mean you, Evan. Doesn't matter what timeline, what version of you, Nyx or Nightmare. I can't bare seeing you suffer like this, even after you took my name. I can't bare knowing that you took our pain." Jonathan took a cautious step forward a few times, his wide eyes flickering between him and the younger version of himself unconscious or maybe dead, on the floor.

"Why?" Evan spat. "Why? I'm your worst nightmare. That's all I am."

"I love you." Evan closed his eyes at the gentle words, his hands curling into fists.

"But you're still going to kill me." He whispered.

"I told you that I didn't want to do this." The black dagger glinted in Jonathan's hand. Evan's gaze slowly moved to the other black dagger that his younger self had reached desperately for.

"Neither do I." Evan lunged for the dagger, grabbing it before Jonathan could. Wind and Shadows threw Jonathan back, sending him falling to the black floor. Evan took a deep breath. He didn't have much longer if he didn't turn back time to fix their mistake. As Jonathan scrambled to get to his feet, Evan lunged at him with the dagger, cutting through his arm. Jonathan hissed in pain and barely had any time to block another blow. Evan snarled, spinning to gain momentum and kicked Jonathan as hard as he could in the torso, sending him crashing to the floor.

A flash of white out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, but he wasn't fast enough to stop Tyler from wrapping his arms between Evan's, pinning him to Tyler's chest. Evan let out a scream of rage, fighting against Tyler as he was forced to drop the blade. It fell between them, finding its way under Evan's polished shoe as he struggled. He fell back into Tyler, the two Gods falling to the dance floor. The blade slid towards Jonathan. "No!" Evan yelled, managing to get away from Tyler. Smitty and Craig frantically dragged the other version of Evan out of the way, their wide eyes on the Nightmare as he lunged forward.

"Evan stop!" Tyler tried to grab him as he scrambled away, managing to get to his feet. Tyler's clawed hand grabbed onto Evan's suit jacket and pulled. The black fabric ripped. Evan fell forward to his knees, struggling to catch his breath.

Somewhere, a clock was ticking, faster and faster sounding like a train rushing down the tracks.

Evan got to his feet, the black fabric dissolving to shadows in Tyler's hand. He was deteriorating. His past self would have said that he told him so.

"Not like this...Not like this." Evan spluttered, seeing that Jonathan held a black dagger in each hand. "Not like this!" He screamed. Shadows flew through the room. "I don't deserve this!"

"I know." Something red wrapped around Evan's shoulders. Jonathan lunged forward. Evan screamed. The Shadows screamed. The wind screamed.

"Stop!" Blood filled Evan's lungs, choking him. He coughed, spitting it onto his white shirt. With the last of his power, he reached into the dark for a last attempt to make a difference; to change time. He grabbed onto Jonathan's shoulders, tears streaming down his face. "Stop!" The Jonathan from the past disappeared, leaving Evan lost in time, two daggers stabbed into his chest. He gasped, falling into Tyler for the second time but this time, he caught him, slowly lowering him to the floor. Tyler cradled him in his arms, his red jacket wrapped around him like a child in his blanket. Evan felt Jonathan grab his hand, holding on to it tightly.

"It's okay now. It's okay. Let it all go…" Jonathan whispered, tears falling down his cheeks. "I forgive you too." He smiled sadly. Evan coughed up blood, struggling to say something, anything. Darkness flickered in the corners of his sight. He managed to look up at Jonathan, a horrible realisation coming over him.

"Jon…" He managed to say.

"It's okay. I'll take your pain." Jonathan whispered. The darkness was threatening to overcome him now. Evan's bloody hand held Jonathan's tightly. He slowly looked up at Tyler who held him, tears falling from his silvery green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Tyler whispered. Evan's gaze rolled up, looking up at the God of Death that seemed to hover over him.

"Goodnight, Nightmare."

Evan was floating. Or maybe he was sinking. Something darker than the darkness around him moved through the shadows. He couldn't look at it. He turned away from it, his red jacket floating around him.

"Who are you?" A voice whispered through the darkness.

"I don't know...I'm lost." Evan found himself answering. They told him that they were from another time, from a future that would never happen. What did that make him?

"Evan. Your name is Evan." Hands reached out of the dark. Nyx smiled. "You don't have to be any more than that for being Evan is the best thing of all. So much love, starry nights and a bright moon overhead...What more could you ask for?" Evan glanced over his shoulder at the thing behind him. He didn't want that.

"There isn't anything else?" Evan wondered quietly. He didn't quite believe his past self, but what else was there to believe? He wanted to stay like this, like the person he knew, but could he stay if Jonathan and Tyler knew some other version of him?

Nightmarish images flashed through his mind; images of Abellio, of the Gods waking him up, of trying to fight himself. His hands went to his throat as he suddenly screamed, heaving for air. That thing in the dark seemed clearer now. "No!" Evan gasped, closing his eyes tightly. "No!"

"Evan." There were arms around him. His eyes shot open. The darkness disappeared as he gasped for air. Evan stared around the room with wide eyes, slowly realising where he was. Jonathan's room was how he remembered it, a bit cluttered, clothes and the occasional weapon tossed on the floor, old horror movie posters on the walls. Across the room was a chair, a red jacket was folded neatly and placed on it, a pair of red shoes on the floor. On the bedside table, the small lamp did it's best to illuminate the room with an orange glow, the window beside the bed open to let in the night air and the sounds of modern day Los Angeles. He turned his gaze away from the window to Jonathan who held him, a small smile on his face. There was something in his gaze but Evan couldn't figure out what it was. "You're okay. It was just a nightmare." Jonathan smiled.

"W-What happened? I didn't stop that thing…" Evan sat up, shivering a little though it was a warm summer night.

"It's okay. Don't worry, Evan. It's gone." Jonathan said, reaching for his hand. Evan let him take it.

"B-But…"

"No one else knows about it or remembers it...So don't talk to anyone about it, okay?" Jonathan asked. Evan nodded slowly. Jonathan smiled. "Tyler will probably want to see you now that you're up. We were worried there for a little while." Evan's hand went up to his throat, feeling bruises there. "Your jacket is on the chair and so are your shoes. Take your time getting up." Jonathan motioned to the chair and got up, letting go of Evan's hand.

"Jonathan." Evan called out, stopping him before he got to the door. He turned, looking back at Evan, that strange look in his eyes. "Am I the Evan you know? The one you wanted back?" Jonathan glanced towards the door before looking back at him and smiling.

"You're Evan and that's all that matters." He said and left the room. It wasn't the answer he was looking for. How was he supposed to know who he was when there were so many different versions running through his mind, stalking through the shadows.

With a sigh, he threw back the blanket and walked towards the jacket, slowly curling his hands around the red and white leather. It wasn't torn or bloody, but why would it be? He shivered again, looking back up at the door.

What was wrong with Jonathan?

He shook his head and pulled on the jacket over his black t-shirt then sat down to pull on his shoes, taking his time tying up the white laces.

Why was he taking so long? Did he not want to be around Jonathan? Or did Jonathan not want to be around him? Was he mad at him because he failed?

Evan pushed the questions away and got up, heading for the door. He found Jonathan alone in the hallway, looking down at his phone. Evan stayed silent, watching Jonathan as he typed something into his phone, his brow furrowing.

"What are you doing?" Evan asked before he could stop himself. Jonathan looked at him and sighed.

"I might go on a trip for a little while…" Jonathan shrugged.

"Might?" Jonathan didn't answer him. Evan understood though. He was waiting for him to decide if he was going to stay or leave. If he was gone, why would Jonathan stay too? He followed Jonathan out of the apartment and down the stairs outside to Jonathan's blue car. It had been awhile since Evan had been in it, leaning back in his seat as he got in. The drive through the dark streets was quiet. Evan couldn't think of anything to say to Jonathan who remembered things that he didn't. A few times he parted his lips, taking a breath to say something but would stop, turning away to look out the window at the passing buildings and lights.

"It's not just because of you that I might go away for a little while…" Jonathan said, startling Evan. They were stopped at a red light, the idling engine taking up the silence. "I just want to apologise now...In case I fuck up."

"What do you mean?" Evan's brow furrowed. Jonathan shook his head.

"I can't explain it."

"Sure." Evan looked away from Jonathan. He couldn't stay here. He could feel Jonathan's eyes on him till the light turned green and he turned his gaze back to the road as the car sped up. They had woken him up and told him to fight his future self because they made a mistake. He failed and now there was something wrong, there was a tension waiting to snap and Evan didn't want to be there when it did. If it meant saying goodbye to Jonathan, then so be it. Maybe it'd be better that way anyways. Jonathan wouldn't have to be sorry and Evan wouldn't have to worry about it.

They were silent the rest of the way to Tyler's club which was still busy at this time of night. Evan didn't wait for Jonathan as he got out, walking into the club. Dionysus was behind the bar, mixing drinks for the clubgoers. The Night God made his way towards him, careful not to push any of the mortals. "Brock!" He called out as he reached the bar.

"Hey! What can I get you, Evan?" He smiled, leaning on the bar across from Evan.

"Something strong." He glanced back over his shoulder, seeing Jonathan heading towards the stairs where Tyler was, watching over the club, his white suit reflecting the colourful lights of the club.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked as he made him a shot, placing the glass in front of Evan. He took the shot, slamming the glass back down the bar.

"One more." Brock gave him a questioning look and refilled it. Evan took the second shot, the strong alcohol burning the back of his throat.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked again.

"I don't even know who I am...Have you ever heard of this thing called the Nightmare?" Evan asked. Brock was confused.

"You mean like, bad dreams? Did you have nightmares while you were asleep?" He was talking about that time when he was asleep before those Gods from the future woke him up. He wondered if Brock knew that they weren't who they thought.

"No...Like a monster. That's his name, Nightmare." Evan explained.

"No. I've never heard of it. What has that got to do with you not knowing who you are?" Evan remembered what Jonathan said about not talking about it. He sighed.

"Nothing...Forget about it." Evan smiled at him before making his way through the crowd and up the stairs.

"You did it?" Evan stopped when he heard Tyler's voice. He leant against the black wall, listening to the voice coming from the top of the stairwell.

"Yeah…"

"Where did you hide the body? Or I guess it's your body."

"Funny."

"I hope it's a good spot."

"You say that like it's not something I normally do. I have more blood on my hands than you." Jonathan's voice was dark.

"You're saying that to the God of War and the devil?" Tyler laughed. Jonathan didn't say anything. "What about Evan?"

"What about him?"

"Does he remember the Nightmare?" Tyler asked.

"No. But he knows we do. I think it's scaring him, having these versions exist without him really knowing why."

"Why did you talk about it with him then?" Tyler sounded angry. "Shouldn't have said anything at all."

"I know! There's no possibility of him becoming it again though...Besides, we shouldn't be worrying about Evan right now anyways. He's fine." Jonathan snapped.

"You're scared of yourself now, aren't you?"

"Anyone would be...You saw what he could do before...and now I have all that." There was fear in Jonathan's voice. "It's taking a lot not to listen to it."

"Listen to it?" Evan had heard enough. He hurried up the rest of the stairs and into the lounge. Tyler stood up when he saw him. Jonathan stayed by the window. He seemed to turn to look at his reflection in the glass for a moment before slowly turning back to Evan, watching Tyler step towards him, pulling him into a hug. Evan found himself hugging back, closing his eyes for a moment.

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked. There was something distant about his smile. Evan hated it.

"Fine...I guess. I just…" Evan stopped, looking between Tyler and Jonathan. They seemed unrecognisable to him. "I can't stay here."

"What?" Tyler's face fell.

"There is just too much I don't understand...Too much I can't process. I need to think for myself for once...I want to get out of this city right now and figure out what my universe is because I apparently had it all wrong. I just want to drive until I can't anymore and from there...Who knows. Maybe I'll get an apartment somewhere and have a cat or something." Evan laughed. "I just can't stay here. You two are from a future that will never happen to me...and I'm not the Evan from that future...I can never be. And you'll always look at me with that...look...That painful look. That distant look. I don't remember the things you do...But I do know that you hurt me in that future. How do I know you won't do it again?" He paused, looking down at the floor. "Maybe it's just because there's a distance between us now...Between me and everyone just like there is for you and everyone. Everyone else remembers something different than you and I'm stuck in the middle. I remember what they remember, but I also experienced something I can't explain. Something from your memories." Evan stopped, looking away from Tyler. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You're really leaving then? Right now?" Jonathan said.

"You said you wouldn't stop me." Evan reminded him.

"Then go." Jonathan's voice didn't sound like his own but Evan didn't focus on it.

"You can take my car." Tyler said with a smile. "I don't have any plans on going anywhere for awhile."

"Thanks." Evan turned, leaving the room to head back down the stairs. Smitty and Craig were at the bottom, drinks in hand. They froze when they saw Evan who met their gaze before continuing on through the club.

They remembered.

Tyler caught up to him outside, walking him across the street to the sports car. "Are you sure about this?" Tyler sighed. Evan nodded.

"I can't think here. I think we just need time and distance between all of us...Then maybe it'll be okay." Evan said as Tyler handed him the keys. He unlocked the car, pulling open the door. He glanced back at the club, seeing Jonathan standing in the doorway, watching him. "What's wrong with him?"

"He made a choice that he now has to live with." Tyler said quietly. They still weren't telling him the full truth. Evan got into the car, turning the key. As the car roared to life, Tyler stepped away from the open door, a look of regret on his face. It wasn't because he was leaving though, but because of what they did to make him want to leave. "I hope I'll see you again soon." Tyler said. Evan nodded.

"Me too." As he closed the door, he met Jonathan's gaze one last time.

A clock was ticking, time was moving forward.

Evan stepped on the gas and the car sped off down the street, leaving the Devil in his rearview mirror. He didn't know how long he'd drive for, but he knew he wouldn't stop. Maybe one day, he'd come back. Maybe one day, he'd be better.


	23. Epilogue

Jonathan's foot tapped against the cement platform. He checked his phone again for the time. He checked the ticket in his other hand again. He was going to San Francisco and from there, he hadn't decided yet. Maybe he'd keep going north or maybe he'd go east or maybe he'd go west, across the ocean. All he knew was that like Evan, he wasn't coming back for awhile. That same night that Evan left, he bought a train ticket and packed his bag, saying goodbye to Tyler, Bryce, Smitty and Craig. Everyone but Bryce knew why he was leaving and he didn't have the nerve to tell Bryce the truth so he just left him his car and took off.

"Are you sure of your choice?" Jonathan looked up at Luke who stood beside him suddenly. "Or do you wish you had thought about it more?"

"No. I couldn't leave Evan in pain." Jonathan checked the time again.

"Can you handle it?"

"I don't know...That's why I'm getting the hell out of here." Jonathan spat. "I'm not gonna be responsible for hurting anyone."

"I see." Luke looked down at his shoes as the train arrived at the station. "You know what he could do, Jonathan. You know it's only a matter of time before it catches up to you."

"I know, Luke." Jonathan sighed as the train came to a stop.

"If you need my help, you know where to find me." With that, Luke was gone. The doors of the train opened as Jonathan picked up his bag, following a couple of mortals onboard. He found a couple of empty seats, sliding his bag under the seat as he sat down. It would take all night to get there, but he didn't mind. This way, he couldn't change his mind. He couldn't turn around.

After a few minutes, the train started moving out of the station, getting faster as it headed out of the city. Jonathan closed his eyes, listening to the mortals around him talk quietly and the sound of the metal wheels on the track. He wished that his last words to Evan hadn't been so sharp, but they hadn't been his. He couldn't help the anger that had risen in his chest. Opening his eyes, something dark moved in the reflection on the window.

Jonathan slowly turned his head to look at the reflection.

The Nightmare smiled.


End file.
